


Here goes nothing

by Fall11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla fine della terza Winter Cup, al suo ultimo anno di scuola, Aomine deve arrendersi all’evidenza: è giunta l’ora di costruirsi un futuro e fare dei piani; peccato che tutto quello che ha fra le mani è la passione per il basket e un perenne senso di irrequietezza aggressiva per non aver mai fatto un passo verso Tetsu. Tetsu non ha scelto né lui né Kagami, entrambi hanno preferito lasciarlo andare.<br/>Tutto quello che gli resta da fare è bussare, letteralmente, alla porta di Kagami per chiedergli come cavolo fare a entrare nell’NBA e lasciare il paese, supponendo che lui lo stia per fare.<br/>Intascata una borsa di studio, dall’altra parte dell’oceano lo aspetterà l’NCAA, una nuova squadra di gente sana quanto lui, un’allenatrice che sbraita insulti, una sorta di sorella maggiore troppo sexy compresa nel pacchetto delle vecchie conoscenze e molto, molto di più di quanto previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nella mia precedente fanfiction, visto che il future!Kagami come personaggio non era molto approfondito, non mi sono persa molto in ricerche sull’Università della California a Los Angeles (la UCLA) e ho preferito giocare molto con la fantasia, da brava fangirl XD Invece in questo caso, dovendo spostare di netto l’ambientazione, ho fatto un paio di ricerche soprattutto per avere dei riferimenti stabili su cui costruire la trama, ma anche per puro piacere personale e curiosità :) Quindi questa volta alcuni particolari corrispondono al vero :) Giuro però che non ho scelto la UCLA perché il suo motto ufficiale è la locuzione latina _Fiat lux_ , cioè "Sia fatta la _luce_ ", è un puro caso! XD (con un’AoKaga calza proprio a pennello XD) In inglese viene tradotta con "Let there be light", e sì, viene dalla Bibbia, dalla Genesi :) Tra l’altro, la UCLA è stata anche l’università di Alex: nel capitolo 141 si può vedere la scritta "UCLA" sulla maglia con cui giocava in passato e con cui è stata campionessa nazionale :)  
> Ah, per chi non lo sapesse/non fosse pratico: l’NCAA (N-C-Double A, da leggere all’inglese :P) è la _National Collegiate Athletic Association_ , un’associazione che raggruppa tutti gli atleti e le squadre sportive delle università e dei college statunitensi, comprese le squadre di basket – in ultima battuta è una College League (non che io prima di cercare con Google sapessi tutte ‘ste cose, eh!); all’interno dell’NCAA le squadre sono raggruppate in tre "Division", la UCLA fa parte della Division I. E dopo questo fantastico (?) viaggio in stile Quark all’interno della College League di basket statunitense, non mi resta che ringraziare e maledire tutte le fanartist AoKaga esistenti, perché se mi fossi fermata al manga o all’anime non avrei _mai_ cominciato a shippare questi due fissandoli con la bava alla bocca come una quindicenne decerebrata con l’ormone a palla: grazie per avermi fatto notare il lato sexy dell’AoKaga e di avermi resa una fujoshi peggiore, grazie davvero.  
>  **Altri avvertimenti?** Qua e là ci sono sparsi anche dei piccoli hint Himuro/Murasakibara, così per sport. Questa fanfiction è ancora in fase di stesura, ma visto che sono già sulla via della fine (e per ora ammonta già a 40mila parole, ehm) ho deciso di postare i primi capitoli; credo che metterò online un paio di capitoli alla volta :)  
>  **Ah, spoiler fino al capitolo 217 del manga!** (o almeno i riferimenti che ho sparso qua e là arrivano fino a questo capitolo)  
> 

Fresco di doccia post allenamento solitario e di ennesima sequenza di rimproveri da parte di Satsuki, Aomine se ne stava in piedi davanti al coach Harasawa, seduto con piglio annoiato a una delle scrivanie dell’aula dei professori.

Harasawa lo fissava dritto negli occhi, e stava contribuendo come al solito a rovinare un’immagine di sé di uomo elegante e sobrio dal perenne completo pantaloni e giacca impeccabile stando seduto con le gambe accavallate e giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli. Aomine pensava che quel tipo avesse sul serio qualcosa che non andava, se era sempre così impegnato a fare a pezzi qualsiasi briciolo di virilità potesse avere ancora in corpo. Neanche Kise era così, nonostante fosse un fottuto modello.

Satsuki una volta gli aveva detto che Harasawa in gioventù era stato in nazionale niente di meno che con quel pazzo esaltato affibbia-nomignoli di Aida Kagetora, l’attuale coach del Seirin e padre della coach precedente, che aveva sostituito dopo che si era diplomata: avrebbe pagato oro pur di vedere una loro vecchia partita dove Aida prendeva per il culo Harasawa perfino sul campo – Aida lo chiamava ancora _Katt-chan_ , era già un tutto dire.

Tornando al presente, sia lui che il coach sapevano benissimo perché mai si trovassero lì: Aomine non si era ancora deciso a cedere a una delle lusinghiere proposte provenienti da una decina di università sparse per tutto il Giappone – tutti lo volevano nella propria squadra di basket – e il consiglio dei professori era abbastanza preoccupato per il suo futuro, ma non abbastanza paziente da provare a scrollarlo ancora per farlo decidere; avevano di certo puntato a Harasawa come ultima spiaggia per farlo ragionare, peccato che di quella questione non fregasse un cazzo né a lui né tantomeno a Harasawa.

«Quali sono i tuoi piani per il futuro?» gli chiese atono il coach fissando una ciocca di capelli che teneva fra le dita.

Aomine gli rispose cacciando di più le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni della divisa scolastica e rivolgendogli la propria migliore espressione indifferente quanto annoiata. «Andare a fare una pennichella sul tetto».

Harasawa non si scompose e restò in placida e attenta contemplazione dell’inesistenza di doppie punte nei propri capelli. «Intendevo dire dopo la fine della scuola. Vuoi continuare a giocare a basket, suppongo».

«Uhm, seh».

«Potresti gareggiare per una borsa di studio o accettarne una» gli propose neutrale, ma in realtà fu come se gli stesse dicendo "Non me ne frega niente di te come singolo, ma siccome fai parte di una squadra che _io_ alleno, cerca di non farmi fare una figura di merda con le università giapponesi e sbrigati a decidere, che tra l’altro fra venti minuti ho un appuntamento dal parrucchiere per rifarmi la piega".

«Seh, potrei» "Ma mi scoccia, al momento" aggiunse col pensiero.

Harasawa gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi, poi prese carta e penna e iniziò a scrivere qualcosa. «Potresti anche perfezionarti nella patria del basket: negli States c’è un rapporto molto stretto fra l’NBA e l’NCAA, la lega degli studenti sportivi delle università e dei college; frequentare un’università nel Nord America potrebbe essere un buon primo passo per intraprendere la carriera da giocatore professionista. Io ho studiato a Chicago e ho militato nei Maroons, presso la squadra di basket dell’università». Gli passò il biglietto appena scritto. «Questi sono i contatti dell’University of Chicago: informati sul loro bando per le borse di studio internazionali per gli sportivi, potrebbe interessarti».

Aomine soppesò il biglietto sospirando e aggrottando la fronte: non sembrava un’idea così pessima, solo c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva, o più che altro che non lo ispirava. «Ne terrò conto, grazie» replicò sincero.

Harasawa gli fece cenno che poteva pure andare – a fare la pennichella – e lui si congedò con un accenno di inchino.

Camminò a passo veloce lungo il corridoio per non farsi beccare di nuovo da Satsuki e raggiunse il tetto della scuola; si sedette a terra e fissò ancora una volta il biglietto.

Non aveva null’altro da perdere, in fondo non era così male il proposito di lasciare il Giappone; si stese a fissare il cielo terso incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

Già dalla metà del secondo anno parecchie università giapponesi avevano cominciato a fargli delle proposte di studio, andando perfino a visitarlo a casa – degli agenti sportivi in giacca e cravatta a cui in fin dei conti non interessava altro che aggiungere un altro promettente talento al prestigio accademico – e Satsuki da mesi tutti i giorni dopo la scuola andava da lui imponendosi di dargli delle ripetizioni, per facilitargli gli esami di accesso all’università, diceva.

La verità era che a lui degli studi non gliene fregava davvero un cazzo, gli interessava soltanto giocare e doveva dar credito a Harasawa di aver centrato il punto: non gli aveva accennato alcuna stronzata sul lavoro che un giorno avrebbe voluto fare, né di quanto un’università fosse più prestigiosa di un’altra, gli aveva soltanto parlato di basket. Sorrise: tutto sommato la vecchia mezza checca lo conosceva bene.

Andare via in America però era davvero un bel salto che significava lasciarsi alle spalle un’esistenza intera: sarebbe stato in un altro continente dove nessuno conosceva né lui né la sua fama, senza amici né alleati, su strade sconosciute assillato per ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro da una lingua che non era la sua, senza familiari né punti di riferimenti e senza Satsuki.

Voleva davvero tutto questo?

_Cazzo, sì_. Ghignò.

Nessuno gli avrebbe più rotto le palle, _alé_.

Harasawa aveva avuto un’idea a dir poco geniale, se fosse stata una donna dalle tette grandi l’avrebbe baciato in bocca.

Certo, la barriera linguistica sarebbe stata abbastanza dura da superare e il ritrovarsi incompreso in luoghi sconosciuti avrebbe potuto dargli sui nervi già entro la prima settimana, forse abbastanza da spingerlo a rifare i bagagli e tornare in Giappone. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che ne sapesse di più e che potesse anche spiegargli come andassero le cose dall’interno, un punto di vista più diretto e completamente disinteressato, qualcuno che non gli parlasse con tono lamentoso del suo futuro e che non decantasse l’inutile fama di un’accademia per attirarlo.

Non era poi così difficile trovare un nome adatto, del resto ce l’aveva già da tre anni fra le palle.

_Kagami_ _Taiga_.

Al termine della giornata scolastica aveva chiesto a Satsuki di lasciarlo tornare in pace a casa da solo e di farsi accompagnare da qualcun altro; lei aveva obiettato subito, ma lui era stato abbastanza bravo nel ritorcere dicendole che comunque nel pomeriggio l’avrebbe trovato a casa per le ripetizioni. "Forse" aveva aggiunto mentalmente.

Era una fortuna che la Too e la Seirin High fossero nello stesso distretto, almeno non avrebbe dovuto camminare a lungo prima di arrivare destinazione; la cosa gli sembrò anzi un filo ironica: quante diavolo di cose avevano in comune lui e Kagami? E sembrava sempre che in ogni modo in tutti i collegamenti fra loro due c’entrasse Tetsu, e non era una bella scoperta.

Fin da quando da bambini si erano incontrati aveva creduto che in sostanza lui e Tetsu fossero uguali: testa e cuore pieni di basket, spirito competitivo e voglia di non fermarsi mai. In Tetsu lui fin dal principio non aveva visto altro che questo, del suo possibile talento e delle probabili abilità nascoste non gliene era importato niente; erano bambini ed erano egocentrici ed egoisti, contava solo condividere l’amore per il basket ed era stato incredibilmente divertente allenarsi con Tetsu ogni giorno in segreto.

Che considerasse quegli allenamenti un segreto che appartenesse solo a loro due e che fosse un po’ possessivo di tutto il tempo che Tetsu poteva dedicargli per amare insieme il basket dal profondo del cuore, se ne rese però sul serio conto solo quando Akashi cominciò a mettere Tetsu sulla strada giusta per diventare un titolare. Gli dispiacque non condividere più insieme a Tetsu la stessa quantità di tempo di prima e che il loro segreto fosse stato svelato, ma quel pensiero quei giorni venne scacciato subito via dall’urgenza di sostenere Tetsu fino alla fine per permettergli di guadagnarsi la propria maglia.

Tetsu all’epoca era il suo primo migliore amico, una persona fatta della sua stessa pasta e che capiva la sua passione per il basket, e lui era solo un moccioso egocentrico ed egoista che cercava a tutti i costi di tenere un giocattolo per sé, non ci aveva visto dentro nient’altro.

Poi avevano cominciato a definire Aomine un "mostro" e lo era diventato, perché il basket era tutta la sua vita e l’aveva tradito: come praticare un gioco di squadra quando si è già certi di poter battere gli avversari da soli? Come poter condividere ancora la propria passione quando tutti gli altri l’avevano lasciato da solo arresi davanti al suo cosiddetto mostruoso talento? Aveva ancora così tanto da dare dal basket, ma il basket sembrava non volesse dargli più niente e che intendesse pure farlo smettere di divertire.

Era stato l’inizio del suo periodo buio e aveva lasciato Tetsu indietro e da solo senza tanti complimenti, certo che nemmeno loro due avessero più nulla da spartire.

Tetsu però non si era arreso: non l’aveva certo rincorso, né pregato o supplicato di cambiare e tornare indietro, l’aveva soltanto sfidato fino a potergli dimostrare con i fatti che si sbagliava, che poteva ancora incontrare altre persone con cui condividere il proprio amore per il basket sfidandosi senza esclusioni di colpi.

Era stato in quel momento, quando tutta la nebbia portata dall’astio verso la propria stessa passione si era diradata e quando il polverone sollevato dalla sua prima partita _persa_ si era abbassato che l’aveva capito: considerava Tetsu _suo_ in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’amicizia, perché Tetsu non lo lasciava mai del tutto andare, non si arrendeva mai e in fondo erano fatti entrambi della stessa pasta.

Però era stato troppo tardi, perché adesso c’era Kagami a occupare il posto che avrebbe dovuto essere suo e… _pazienza_ , si era detto, perché non era mai, _mai_ stato _davvero_ possessivo ed egoista con Tetsu; da ragazzini alle medie era stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo felice, _perfino rischiare il suo posto di titolare in squadra_ , e avrebbe fatto così altrettanto ora che erano cresciuti: se era Kagami quello che Tetsu voleva adesso, beh, avrebbe ceduto il passo a quell’idiota di Kagami – tanto non ci voleva un genio a capire quanto Kagami fosse perso di Tetsu: Dio, perché diamine Tetsu doveva sempre fare quell’effetto alle persone a cui più si legava?

Siccome però Kagami era appunto un idiota, si era fatto fottere a sua volta.

Dopo la prima Winter Cup, Kagami stesso aveva spinto Tetsu a cercare Ogiwara Shigehiro per potergli parlare ancora e chiarirsi, e l’anno successivo durante l’Inter-High Aomine si era perfino ritrovato Ogiwara in campo al posto di Kiyoshi, _nel Seirin_. Aveva cambiato scuola.

Aomine avrebbe voluto afferrare Kagami per il colletto e urlargli "Cosa cazzo stai facendo?" perché anche se non si parlavano e di certo non erano confidenti, il modo remissivo e passivo con cui Kagami si stava atteggiando era talmente simile al suo da farlo uscire di testa solo a guardarlo.

Tetsu, in tre punti diversi della propria vita, probabilmente aveva amato tutti e tre nello stesso modo, ma quello che non aveva mai smesso di amare e che nessuno aveva mai saputo rimpiazzare era stata la persona a cui per la prima volta aveva confessato i propri sentimenti, e quella persona non era stata né Aomine, né Kagami.

Un pugno in faccia avrebbe fatto meno male.

Ogni tanto Aomine si domandava come cazzo riuscisse Kagami a condividere così tanti spazi con il ragazzo che gli aveva portato via Tetsu: la palestra, la squadra, gli spogliatori, _il basket_ … doveva pure fare del gioco di squadra insieme a lui. Davvero, come cazzo faceva ad andare avanti senza avere la voglia di mandare tutto a ‘fanculo e trasferirsi in un’altra scuola? Aomine pensava che per solidarietà sarebbe stato perfino disposto ad accoglierlo alla Too.

_Andare via pur di non vedere più Tetsu e Shige insieme_ … lui l’avrebbe fatto. O forse era meglio dire che già era in procinto di farlo.

Kagami in fin dei conti era un ragazzo buono fino al midollo, di quelli disposti a farsi in quattro per gli amici, figurarsi per la persona amata: ovvio che non avesse mai detto a Tetsu cosa provava, limitandosi ad aiutarlo a essere felice.

Quando all’inizio del terzo anno aveva ricevuto una telefonata da Satsuki che gli annunciava _piangendo_ disperata che il suo _Tetsu-kun_ adesso stava con _Ogimin_ , non era stato in grado di consolarla – "Ma per favore, Satsuki, tu non hai mai condiviso certe cose con Tetsu, non sai davvero com’è perderlo" aveva pensato – era rimasto fermo immobile steso sul proprio letto a fissare il soffitto per forse più di un’ora. Poi, una volta scesa la sera, era andato al campetto da basket dove ogni tanto aveva visto giocare Kagami e Tetsu, e dove lui aveva insegnato a Tetsu a tirare: era stato abbastanza certo di trovare Kagami lì da solo. E così era stato.

Quella sera lui e Kagami al campetto non si erano scambiati una sola parola per più di mezz’ora, si erano salutati in modo laconico e poi avevano iniziato a giocare: in parte erano fatti anche loro due della stessa pasta, si capivano a vicenda, non è che ci fosse stato bisogno di dirsi quanto stessero di merda.

Aomine sapeva che Kagami era a pezzi, rivedeva se stesso in lui e gli sembrava di impazzire, o di soffocare, e la stessa cosa doveva valere per Kagami.

Due poveri coglioni e un pallone da basket per sfogare la propria rabbia repressa, questo erano stati quella sera.

Dopo, davanti a una lattina da bere, Kagami gli aveva esposto il proprio illuminante commento. «È sempre un bel colpo quando il proprio migliore amico trova un fidanzato, eh? È come se all’improvviso una parte di lui ti venisse tolta».

«Eh…»

Ora che l’ultima Winter Cup da giocare era passata, restava solo la rabbia repressa per tutto quello che non si era né fatto né detto, o forse un ultimo brindisi amaro e sarcastico da fare prima di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Era proprio giunta l’ora di pensare al futuro, quindi bene, sarebbe andato via, perché mica poteva continuare a giocare a basket frequentando ancora luoghi su cui aleggiava lo spettro di quello che avrebbero potuto essere lui e Tetsu, col cazzo. Era di per sé già abbastanza doloroso e da miserabili giocare consapevole di quanto dovesse essere grato a Tetsu per avergli ridato indietro l’amore per il basket.

Salì un paio di scale all’interno di un palazzo e si fermò, prese il cellulare e fece una chiamata. «Sei in casa?» chiese non appena la linea fu aperta.

«Uh?» fu la brillante replica di Kagami.

«Aprimi» l’esortò con tono annoiato.

«Cosa?»

«Sono dietro la porta, idiota!» bussò forte.

Kagami gli aprì, basito. «È da persone troppo normali suonare il campanello?»

«Volevo sapere prima se eri in casa» storse il naso, «ma tu sei il solito ottuso e ho dovuto bussare».

«Ma non potevi chiamarmi _prima_ di venire fin qui?!»

Scrollò le spalle. «Tanto se non eri qui eri al _Maji Burger_ o al campetto nelle vicinanze. Posso entrare?»

«Accomodati pure» l’invitò sospirando rassegnato. «Non avevo idea che tu sapessi dove abito» aggiunse mentre lui si toglieva le scarpe.

«Una volta sono passato di qua con Tetsu e lui me l’ha detto» rispose a sguardo basso seguendolo verso il salotto. Se lo ricordava quel momento, ricordava soprattutto l’espressione di Tetsu mentre glielo diceva e di come lui si era sentito invidioso, rassegnato, malinconico ma contento per Tetsu. "Ti adorava, Kagami, cazzo se era perso per te! Io ti ho ceduto il passo come un idiota e tu te lo sei lasciato scappare facendogli riattizzare la prima cotta! Si può essere più coglioni di così?"

«Capisco. Stavo bevendo del tè verde freddo, ne vuoi?»

«Sì, grazie» sospirò crollando a sedere a terra davanti a un tavolino basso.

Poco dopo Kagami venne a sedersi davanti a lui con due bicchieri in mano; aveva ancora addosso la camicia della divisa scolastica, doveva esser tornato da poco da scuola. Aomine notò che Kagami si era fatto crescere un po’ i capelli, di sicuro più che altro per incuria, ma quel taglio meno marziale almeno lo faceva sembrare più giovane e ne guadagnava – sebbene fosse accompagnato anche da un paio di vistose occhiaie; sembrava molto stanco e sparsi sul pavimento c’erano più libri di quanto si aspettasse.

«Devo pensare che sei venuto qui per chiedermi qualcosa di preciso?» ipotizzò Kagami.

«Esattamente» annuì prendendo il proprio bicchiere di tè.

«Dimmi pure» l’invitò portando il tè alla labbra.

«Come cavolo si fa a entrare nell’NBA?» domandò diretto.

Kagami restò col bicchiere sospeso davanti alla bocca nell’atto di bere, lo fissò attonito per dei lunghi secondi, poi sospirò e riposò il bicchiere sul tavolo. «Ok, credo che sia meglio fare qualche passo indietro e formulare meglio la domanda: vuoi sapere come diventare un giocatore di basket professionista e militare nell’NBA?»

Assentì annoiato. «Eh, questo».

«Come mai lo stai chiedendo proprio a _me_?» ribatté Kagami inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lui ghignò. «Non dirmi che non hai intenzione di tornare a Los Angeles perché non ci credo! Proseguirai gli studi lì, vero?»

Kagami scrollò le spalle e bevve un sorso di tè. «Ho già vissuto a lungo a LA, conosco l’ambiente e guardacaso negli States il basket regna: se voglio davvero intraprendere questa carriera mi sembra il minimo tornare in California».

"Bugiardo" pensò Aomine, "saresti rimasto in Giappone, se avessi avuto ancora Tetsu". «Stamattina ho parlato con il mio coach di quello che voglio fare dopo la scuola» l’informò, «lui ha ventilato l’ipotesi di gareggiare per una borsa di studio per un’università statunitense, per entrare nella College League. È questo quello che vuoi fare tu?»

Annuì. «È questo quello che _sto_ facendo».

«Ci sono dentro anch’io» ribatté serio e sicuro stendendosi un po’ all’indietro e frenandosi con le mani contro il pavimento. «Voglio andarmene da qui, dimmi come devo cominciare a muovermi».

Kagami non sembrò molto entusiasta dalla sua affermazione, anzi parve un po’ contrariato, ma non fece alcun commento; si alzò e andò al proprio computer acceso, digitando qualcosa restando però in piedi.

«Per prima cosa, l’SAT» gli disse fissando lo schermo, « _Es-Ei-Ti_ » scandì bene, «lo Scholastic Assessment Test, il test attitudinale richiesto e universalmente riconosciuto per l’ammissione a qualsiasi college e università degli States: senza di questo non vai da nessuna parte; il punteggio ottenuto ti serve per dimostrare quello che sai fare e le tue attitudini, non c’entra nulla col basket ma se vuoi andare lì devi farlo. O sei fuori, credimi».

Aomine lo fissò perplesso. «È difficile?»

Lui ghignò sarcastico. «Per gli statunitensi _è la prassi_ , per noi… beh, immagina di sostenere un esame tutto in una lingua straniera, l’inglese…»

Ci rifletté sopra. «Ok, quindi per te sarà _normale_ ma difficile, mentre per me _assurdo_ e difficile» riassunse annuendo. «Poi?»

«Ovviamente c’è anche il TOEFL prima da fare, il Test of English as a Foreign Language, per dimostrare che sei in grado di parlare e comprendere la lingua inglese, ma è un buon punteggio ottenuto all’SAT che potrebbe aiutarti a ottenere una borsa di studio se messo insieme alla tua carriera sportiva, altrimenti ti conviene restare dove sei. Assicurati anche un paio di lettere di raccomandazione scritte dai suoi insegnanti e dal tuo coach» prese fiato. «Scegli con cura il college dove vorresti andare» Aomine sentì la stampante mettersi in moto, «ti passo delle schede riassuntive che mi ha mandato Alex e un paio di bandi di borse di studio che mi ha consigliato Tatsuya. Sulle schede di Alex troverai le caratteristiche principali delle squadre di basket più importanti dell’NCAA, le più consigliate». Aspettò che i fogli fossero tutti stampati e poi glieli consegnò divisi in due cumuli; tornò a sedersi di fronte a lui. «Alle università statunitensi non ci si iscrive, si fa _domanda di ammissione_ : compili il form con i tuoi dati, i punteggi del TOEFL e dell’SAT, la tua media scolastica, diploma e il tuo permesso di soggiorno e… _aspetti_ » trasse un grosso sorso di tè.

Aomine restò in silenzio a fissare i fogli. «Ho già dimenticato tutto quello che mi hai detto».

Kagami annuì. «Lo sospettavo. Ti aiuterò io a compilare la domanda, non preoccuparti».

Si grattò la testa sfogliando distrattamente le schede di Alex. «Quindi tu stai studiando per l’EsseCoso?»

«Sì, per l’SAT».

«E dove vorresti andare?» indagò cauto.

Kagami lo guardò negli occhi con fare annoiato. « _Lontano da te_ ».

Aomine sbuffò e passò velocemente in rassegna le schede fino a individuarne qualcuna su cui ci fosse scritto "California" o "Los Angeles". «University of California, Los Angeles?» chiese girando il foglio trovato verso di lui.

«Sì» borbottò Kagami, «lei, la UCLA».

«Bene» inspirò a fondo, «scelgo lei» indicò il foglio con un dito.

«Guarda che non è mica un Pokémon!» sbottò. «E perché diavolo vuoi seguirmi?»

«Vuoi per caso che vada in un posto dove non conosco nessuno? Non sono un suicida, sai?» ribatté stupito. «E non dirmi che tu non stai andando lì perché c’è Himuro! Dove altro vuoi che sia andato l’anno scorso quell’altro idiota che non a caso chiami _fratello_?»

Kagami posò il mento sul palmo della mano e tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. «Tatsuya sta aiutando anche Murasakibara a farsi ammettere alla UCLA con una borsa di studio…» bofonchiò.

«Perfetto» annuì Aomine, «più siamo, meglio è».

Kagami si passò le mani sul volto. «La mia intenzione era starmene per i cazzi miei!»

«Beh, la mia non proprio».

«Guarda che una volta all’università non sarò mica disposto a fare la Momoi della situazione e badare a te!» lo minacciò.

«Ci mancherebbe altro, e poi mica hai le tette grosse!»

Kagami si grattò la testa con _entrambe_ le mani, esasperato. «Comunque hai ancora pochi mesi di tempo per fare la domanda di ammissione».

Sospirò assentendo. «Bene, allora… da dove cominciamo? Potresti stamparmi la domanda così inizio a compilarla col tuo aiuto?»

Lui prese un mucchio di fotocopie spillate e gliele lanciò addosso. «Inizia prima a studiare l’inglese, idiota!»

«Tu sei bilingue, mi aiuti o no?»

«Chiedilo a Momoi!»

«Ma _tu_ sei bilingue!» insisté allucinato: era scemo o cosa? Chi meglio di lui poteva aiutarlo?

«Non sono propriamente bilingue e non sono bravo a insegnare agli altri, e lo sai che ho dei problemi con la scrittura giapponese: come posso aiutarti bene a tradurre dal giapponese all’inglese?!»

«Impara a insegnare. A me».

«Vattene da Momoi!» insisté indicandogli la porta.

«No» replicò tranquillo, anzi mettendosi più comodo a terra.

«Perché?!» si esasperò.

«Lo sai perché, Kagami!» sbottò scocciato. «Voglio tenere questa cosa per me il più a lungo possibile! Momoi si metterebbe in testa di seguirmi come al solito, e io non voglio!»

«Però _tu_ puoi seguire _me_!» gli fece notare.

«Non è la stessa cosa e lo sai cosa intendo! _Tu_ capisci perché voglio andare via, _lei no_! Non ho per niente voglia di sentirmi porre su domande su domande sul perché mai voglio lasciare il Giappone, preferisco concentrarmi solo sul futuro».

Restarono in silenzio per un po’, entrambi fissarono il pavimento con aria scornata. Kagami non sembrava ancora per nulla convinto delle sue motivazioni, tuttavia si alzò da terra, andò in un angolo e poi tornò da lui mettendogli davanti una pila di riviste sul basket.

«Sono straniere» precisò, «comincia da leggere queste: i termini inglesi del basket li sai già, no?» ipotizzò.

«Sì» assentì.

«Leggere qualcosa che ti piace e che conosci già un po’ ti aiuterà a sviluppare meglio il tuo inglese scolastico» gli suggerì tornando a sedersi. «O almeno spero».

Aomine prese in mano le riviste soppesandole, lo guardò di sottecchi. «Stai pensando che io non faccia sul serio?»

«Al contrario» sospirò, «temo che tu sia serissimo» e sembrò malinconico nel dirlo.

Aomine avrebbe voluto dirgli che non capiva perché lui fosse così perplesso e perfino dispiaciuto di questa sua scelta, ma non lo fece perché pensò che di certo la risposta sarebbe stata una ramanzina che al momento non voleva ascoltare.

«Grazie» si sentì però in dovere di dirgli, «e protesti non dirlo a nessuno per ora?»

«Ok» gli annuì sospirando.

E questa era andata. Ora veniva la parte difficile.

Aveva convinto i suoi genitori a coprirlo per non far scoprire niente a Momoi: all’inizio non era stato facile convincerli, ma poi tutto sommato avevano apprezzato l’idea che una volta tanto si stesse dedicando agli studi e che stesse addirittura cercando di impegnarsi in maniera solida per il proprio futuro, quindi lo lasciarono fare.

Kagami gli spiegò passo dopo passo come si sarebbero svolti il TOEFL e l’SAT e gli passò tutti gli esercizi possibili da fare; l’aiutò a sbrigarsi a fare il passaporto – non aveva mai avuto bisogno in vita sua di quel documento – e a ottenere il permesso di soggiorno – era necessario allegarlo alla domanda di ammissione – e tutti i santi giorni l’aiuto con l’inglese. Kagami lo costrinse a parlare in inglese ogni volta che erano da soli.

Kagami manteneva ancora dell’aria poco convinta nei suoi confronti, ma perlopiù si limitavano a discutere dei test evitando con cura l’argomento "Tetsu".

Alle volte nelle pause andavano al campetto di basket; Kagami giocava e lui leggeva ad alta voce in inglese degli articoli di una rivista, stando seduto sullo schienale di una panchina; proprio come stavano facendo in quel momento.

Kagami lo fermò e gli corresse un accento continuando a palleggiare. «Dobbiamo continuare a lavorare un po’ sulle tue R» l’avvertì.

«Le mie R sono _bellissime_ » borbottò annoiato.

«Sicuro» ghignò Kagami, mandando il pallone a canestro.

«Ehi» cambiò discorso, «non mi hai ancora detto quali corsi vuoi frequentare!» gli disse curioso. «Vuoi diventare un insegnante di ginnastica?» ipotizzò.

«No, te l’ho detto che non so insegnare» si lamentò. «Non voglio però scostarmi molto dal basket e dallo sport in generale, quindi non mi dispiacerebbe diventare un giornalista sportivo…»

«Giornalismo, eh?» mormorò Aomine sfogliando veloce la rivista che aveva in mano. «Ma non sei un po’ troppo crudo, diretto e impacciato per fare il giornalista?»

«Spera allora che io riesca a diventare un giocatore professionista».

«Eh, speriamo bene» commentò poco convinto; posò la rivista sulla panchina, ma restò seduto. «Io invece ripiegherò sul ruolo di insegnante di ginnastica, credo».

Kagami gli rivolse uno sguardo ironico. «Ti ci vedo a dire annoiato ai tuoi allievi "Bene, e per oggi fate quel cazzo volete"». Risero insieme; poi Kagami scosse la testa e tirò di nuovo a canestro. «Davvero, dove vuoi che andiamo io e te senza basket? O giocatori professionisti, o niente».

«Siamo fatti di questo» osservò sicuro ma con un velo di malinconia. Guardò Kagami fare un altro paio di canestri e poi finalmente decise che era il caso di chiederglielo. «Oi, Kagami?»

«Sì?» si voltò appena a guardarlo, perplesso.

«Perché a tratti sembra che la mia idea di andare negli States ti faccia incazzare?»

Lui sembrò soppesare bene le parole prima di rispondergli, inspirando a fondo e stringendo il pallone fra le mani; poi tirò ancora una volta a canestro. «Perché mi rivedo in te, quindi so che stai sbagliando».

Aomine ghignò sarcastico. «Non stai per caso scappando anche tu dall’ombra di Tetsu?» Non avevano mai giocato a carte completamente scoperte sui loro sentimenti non corrisposti, non ce n’era mai stato bisogno, ma forse ora era meglio farlo.

«È qui che ti sbagli» precisò con tono quieto facendo roteare il pallone sul braccio e sul polso sinistro. «Non sto scappando dall’ombra di Kuroko, sto decidendo di fare un passo avanti pensando solo a me e al mio futuro. Pensi che lui sia la prima sbandata che prendo per un ragazzo?»

Aggrottò la fronte. «Non lo è?»

«Rifletti, da dove vengo e dove sto cercando di tornare?»

Aomine provò a cogliere il sottotesto di quella domanda: la realizzazione lo colpì all’improvviso lasciandogli la sensazione di un pugno allo stomaco. «Himuro lo sa?» domandò quasi sottovoce.

Scosse la testa. «Mai saputo e mai lo saprà» sospirò mandando un’ultima volta il pallone a canestro, poi si avvicinò a lui per rindossare la giacca abbandonata prima sulla panchina. Aomine sapeva del rapporto che c’era fra Kagami e Himuro, ne avevano parlato una volta sola un paio di anni fa, ma lo sapeva: quel giorno erano andati a mangiare al _Maji Burger_ lui, Tetsu e Kagami, e parlando di Murasakibara l’argomento era caduto su Himuro e il suo stile di gioco e in maniera del tutto innocente Aomine gli aveva chiesto come si fossero conosciuti e perché portassero al collo lo stesso anello. Aveva saputo anche della _scommessa_ su quell’anello.

Sì, l’effetto era quello di un pugno allo stomaco.

«Ora» sospirò Kagami tirando su la zip della giacca, «immagina di ricevere una botta simile due volte di seguito, secondo te stavolta ho voglia di scappare di nuovo? Cambiare continente non mi è servito proprio a un cazzo, visto che me lo sono ritrovato lo stesso davanti. Credimi, non importa dove vai: se qualcosa fa parte di te e ti ha reso ciò che sei, ti perseguiterà sempre fino a quando non l’accetterai, farai tua la rassegnazione e andrai avanti».

«Quindi tu con Tetsu ti stai solo rassegnando» osservò.

«Mi sono già rassegnato da un pezzo» precisò quasi brontolando, «per quanto possa starci male ho solo diciotto anni e ancora la voglia di diventare un giocatore professionista: non posso stare fermo a scavarmi la fossa da solo. E tu» gli puntò un dito contro, «non puoi scappare buttandoti giù con un pessimismo sempre più aggressivo».

«Ti concedo l’aggressivo, ma non accetto il pessimista» protestò piccato, «non lo sono! Sto cercando anch’io di cambiare pagina!»

«Andiamo, agisci pure in modo avventato come le persone disperate: la mattina il coach ti ha suggerito l’idea della borsa studio per gli States e il pomeriggio stesso sei venuto da me _sicuro_ di volerlo fare!»

Scrollò le spalle storcendo il naso. «Tanto non ho nulla da perdere».

«Stiamo parlando della tua vita!»

«Beh, c’è anche in ballo il mio futuro, e se voglio l’NBA devo passare per un’università americana, no?»

Kagami trasse un grosso sospiro. «Mi arrendo» mise le mani avanti, «spero solo che tu non te ne penta».

Aomine accennò un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto. «Andrà bene, Kagami! L’anno prossimo saremo compagni di squadra!»

«Pensa te che culo!» sbottò fra le sue risate divertite, mettendosi il borsone in spalla. «Andiamo, che si è fatto tardi!» l’esortò a seguirlo.

Aomine lo raggiunse e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio; forse non stavano _scappando_ insieme, ma senza dubbio sarebbero _andati via_ insieme.

Erano andati in treno insieme a sostenere i test presso i centri scolastici internazionali adibiti per l’occasione una volta all’anno – e all’entrata avevano incontrato Murasakibara come previsto – e insieme avevano sbrigato le pratiche con i passaporti.

«Sono buoni» aveva commentato Kagami annuendo quando gli aveva mostrato i risultati dei test ricevuti per posta cartacea.

«I tuoi?»

«Pure».

Insieme avevano scansionato tutti i documenti necessari per inviare la domanda di ammissione per posta elettronica – insieme ai contatti delle loro scuole in modo che la UCLA potesse contattare eventualmente le loro segreterie scolastiche per avere delle copie certificate di alcuni documenti.

«Invio?» gli aveva chiesto ironicamente Kagami con la mano posata sul mouse.

«E che aspetti?» aveva replicato mettendo una mano sulla sua per spingerlo a cliccare. « _Here goes nothing_ » aveva mormorato sarcastico una delle poche espressioni inglesi che Kagami gli aveva insegnato.

Ed era andata, lasciando a loro solo un’attesa da trascorrere passando altri pomeriggi al campetto a giocare uno contro uno – parlando ancora in inglese fra di loro come esercizio preventivo.

Forse andare via non l’avrebbe aiutato per niente, ma intanto ci stava provando lo stesso.

Non andava più in palestra da dopo la Winter Cup, non che di solito si allenasse con tutto il resto della squadra – e quando mai l’aveva fatto? – ma tutto sommato ogni tanto ci passava, quantomeno per recuperare Momoi e accompagnarla a casa, quindi restò sorpreso quando vide Harasawa bussare alla porta delle sua classe e chiedere al professore se poteva parlare con lui.

Aomine si alzò dal banco e lo seguì perplesso e un filo preoccupato.

«Non stare in ansia» lo rassicurò atono il coach, «non è successo nulla di grave, devo solo consegnarti una cosa in privato».

«Ah» esalò.

Entrarono nell’aula dei professori e si sedettero a una scrivania; Aomine vide Harasawa accavallare le gambe e poi soppesare fra le dita un foglio ripiegato in due.

«La segreteria della scuola ti aveva già avvisato che era stata contattata dalla UCLA per ricevere la copia certificata di alcuni documenti, vero?»

Aomine sentì la sua bocca seccarsi. «Sì».

«Stamattina hanno riferito che ti spediranno lo stesso in casa una copia cartacea della risposta, ma comunque per questioni di sicurezza, vista la grande distanza, hanno preferito assicurarsi che ti rigirassimo il responso personalmente» e gli porse il foglio in modo formale.

Harasawa era inespressivo, nonostante già sapesse inevitabilmente cosa ci fosse scritto su quel foglio stampato; Aomine apprezzò però il fatto che non si stesse toccando i capelli: non gli sarebbe piaciuto avere del fottuto gel appiccicato sulla _sua_ risposta alla domanda di ammissione alla UCLA.

Prese il foglio senza esitazioni e lo aprì senza tante cerimonie, lesse.

Non c’erano parole per descrivere un’emozione simile, sul serio non c’erano, perché solo in quel momento, ora che era tutto così tangibile ed era a un passo dal farlo si rese conto di quanto diavolo fosse _enorme_ quella cosa che stava provando a fare. Avrebbe potuto dedicare la sua intera vita al basket.

Restò in silenzio e si chinò in avanti incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Sentì lo sbuffo di un sorriso, poi inaspettatamente Harasawa gli mise una mano sulla testa.

«Complimenti, ragazzo, sei dentro».

Al suono della campanella del termine della giornata scolastica si precipitò all’uscita e iniziò a correre veloce _urlando_.

«Cazzo, sì! Cazzo, sì! Cazzo, sì!» ripeteva esaltato con la cravatta della divisa che ogni tanto gli frustava la faccia.

Era un po’ come urlare vaffanculo a tutto quello che in quel momento nella sua vita non andava, vincere la finale di un campionato e tornare ad amare il basket ancora una volta. Era una sensazione inebriante.

Kagami doveva aver di certo ricevuto anche lui la sua risposta, era da lui che stava correndo; salì le scale che conducevano al suo appartamento e suonò più volte bussando con l’altra mano.

«Arrivo!» lo sentì urlare.

Quando gli aprì la porta, Aomine invece di parlargli o dirgli _qualsiasi cosa di sensato_ , gli indicò il foglio che stringeva in mano con un sorriso da esaltato. Kagami capì, rise e annuì.

«Sì, anch’io!» gli disse alzando una mano per battere un cinque, ma lui invece gli saltò letteralmente addosso gridando al suo orecchio una serie di gioiosi improperi americani – giusto per cominciare a prenderci la mano.

Kagami chiuse la porta barcollando mentre lui ancora urlava cose a caso attaccato al suo collo. «Mi stai spaccando i timpani, Aomine, smettila! Ho dei vicini, sai? Abbassa la voce!»

«Cazzo, sì!» ripeté lui. «Andremo in America, Kagami! Akashi può baciarci il culo! No, aspetta» divenne serio e lo guardò negli occhi, preoccupato, «non è che ce lo ritroveremo nella College League? Quello è ricco, credi che si sia fatto ammettere a un’università privata americana?»

«Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia?!»

«Giusto, che ci frega? L’importante è che _noi_ siamo stati ammessi! NOI!»

«Ma sei tornato alle medie?! Smettila!» provò ad allontanarlo da sé, tuttavia ridendo.

Lui riprese fiato e tornò a leggere di nuovo la sua risposta. «Che figata assurda!» sospirò.

«Già» concordò Kagami con un sorriso, prendendo dal frigo una bottiglia d’acqua; stappò e bevve a canna. «A Momoi l’hai già detto?»

«No, crede ancora che io abbia provato l’ammissione alla Todai per Legge». Gli rubò dalle mani la bottiglia e bevve anche lui.

«Che stronzo!»

«Come se lei già non lo sapesse che lo sono!» ribatté ridendo sicuro.

«Le spezzerai il cuore» commentò ironico Kagami scuotendo la testa e rimettendo la bottiglia al suo posto.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Nah, è meno fragile di quanto pensi! Dovrò mandare un messaggio a Murasakibara per chiedergli se ha notizie sulla sua domanda di ammissione».

«Poco fa ho sentito Tatsuya» l’informò Kagami, «mi ha detto che hanno ammesso anche lui».

Aomine si sedette a terra vicino al tavolino. «Ancora non riesco a crederci, è un passo enorme per quello che vogliamo diventare!»

«Lo so» si lamentò Kagami, sedendosi accanto a lui e poi stendendosi stancamente all’indietro, «potresti però smettere di fare l’esaltato, adesso?» lo supplicò. «Mi sento esaurito e sono notti che non dormo per l’ansia».

Lui rise e gli diede un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.

«Ahio» si lamentò appena Kagami.

Aomine non ci rifletté molto prima di farlo, agì d’istinto: erano _anni_ che non condivideva qualcosa di bello con qualcuno, tra l’altro così simile a lui, anni che non si sentiva così esaltato e ci vide qualcosa di immensamente _buono_ nel farlo. Scostò le mani di Kagami dalla faccia e si abbassò a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Kagami non reagì all’inizio, restò fermo con le braccia stese all’indietro sul pavimento, ma quando Aomine provò a baciarlo più intensamente lui gli posò una mano sulla nuca e lo spinse più giù verso di sé per ricambiarlo.

Era palese da come si muovevano un po’ impacciati che nessuno dei due aveva mai baciato qualcuno prima d’ora, ma non accennavano a separarsi né a bloccare l’altro, cercando in fretta l’angolazione giusta per baciarsi meglio. Non era propriamente sbagliato farlo, o forse sì, Aomine non sapeva dirlo, percepiva solo che ci fosse del _buono_ , uno scambio intimo di esaltazione, la condivisione di un momento particolare. Avrebbe potuto trasmettergli quello che sentiva in un altro modo, vero, però l’istinto gli aveva suggerito che così sarebbe stato meglio, che sarebbe piaciuto a entrambi.

Quando finalmente le loro bocche si separarono, Kagami si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere; si fissarono entrambi un po’ sorpresi e forse anche un filo impauriti.

«Che cos’era questo?» mormorò Kagami con ancora un po’ di fiato corto.

«Non lo so» rispose onestamente, seguendo la voglia pressante di far scivolare la mano lungo il collo di Kagami, poi sulla nuca e infine piano fra i capelli.

«Non voglio incasinare le cose fra di noi» gli ribatté Kagami perentorio fissandolo negli occhi.

«Neanch’io».

«Non è il caso».

«Non è niente» sembrò quasi voler rassicurare sia Kagami che se stesso, «non ci stiamo incasinando, è solo una cosa che ci è piaciuto fare». Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò di nuovo.

Neanche stavolta Kagami lo allontanò da sé.

Si baciarono meglio di prima, ancora più a lungo e languidamente; non impiegò molto a capire che le cose si stessero facendo dannatamente serie – si artigliavano i vestiti, erano _visibilmente_ eccitati – però, _cazzo_ , nessuno dei due voleva incasinare il loro rapporto proprio ora, perché quello _era_ incasinare le cose, lo era eccome.

Avevano entrambi troppo bisogno di un semplice appoggio in quel momento per correre il rischio di mandare all’aria lo strano rapporto che avevano appena sviluppato solo per una pomiciata fatta in un momento di pura esaltazione.

Si separò a malincuore dalla sua bocca. «Credo che ora sia meglio che io vada a casa, però» gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli schioccò un altro paio di baci sulle labbra, perché proprio non poteva resistere: era troppo buono farlo, «ma non è stato niente, ok? Solo una cosa che è piaciuta a entrambi fare».

«Va bene» gli annuì Kagami, prima di ribaciarlo un’ultima volta. Non andava bene, non stavano sul serio accennando a staccarsi.

Si alzò dal pavimento in modo brusco, prese la propria borsa scolastica e andò verso la porta. «Ci sentiamo presto» gli disse senza guardarlo.

«Sì».

Uscì e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Era ancora stordito.

Era stato davvero _troppo buono_ , cazzo.

C’era qualcosa di triste nel fatto che Kagami fosse stato accompagnato all’aeroporto dal proprio coach. Aveva sempre avuto l’aria di uno che era cresciuto da solo, probabilmente perfino quando era stato in America da piccolo non aveva passato troppo tempo con i propri genitori; da questo punto di vista il suo profondo attaccamento a Himuro era più che motivato: senza radici, senza una vera famiglia, senza amici e trapiantato in un luogo sconosciuto, Himuro era stato per il lui il centro del proprio nuovo piccolo mondo e la chiave per andare avanti – gli aveva "regalato" il basket.

C’era una perenne mancanza di radici nella vita di Kagami, non lo sorprendeva che fosse così indipendente e allo stesso tempo più sensibile di quanto potesse apparire – alcuni lo definivano a ragione troppo buono.

Aomine scrollò da sé le mani di sua madre che gli stava sistemando per l’ennesima volta la giacca del giubbotto, borbottò scocciato e poi si arrese agli ultimi saluti finali commossi. Meno male che Satsuki era rimasta a casa a _fingersi_ ancora offesa, mentre tutto il resto degli amici, Tetsu compreso, li avevano salutati la sera prima.

Si separò finalmente dai propri genitori, restò un attimo in disparte a osservare l’abbraccio fiero e paterno che diede Aida a Kagami e poi insieme a quest’ultimo si avviò ai controlli di sicurezza prima dei gate.

Aspettarono l’imbarco in completo silenzio, consapevoli di quanto entrambi in quel momento fossero senza dubbio attraversati da pensieri tristi, perché, _ehi_ , si stavano lasciando un’intera esistenza alle spalle, eh? I progetti per il futuro andavano bene e tutto quanto, erano contenti, ma non stavano andando in gita, non sarebbero tornati a casa per il week end: stavano _cambiando continente_.

Ce n’erano di cose che stavano abbandonando con consapevolezza.

Sentì Kagami tirare su col naso e di sottecchi lo vide asciugarsi in modo brusco una lacrima; non fece alcun commento, perché lui stesso non era poi messo così meglio. _Che frignoni del cazzo che erano_.

Venti minuti dopo, una volta saliti a bordo e seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, vide Kagami cercare qualcosa nella sacca che si era portato con sé; poi, trovato quello che voleva, glielo piazzò davanti agli occhi senza tanti complimenti.

«Toh».

Aomine aggrottò la fronte e si rigirò fra le mani l’oggetto per qualche secondo prima di capire cosa fosse, troppo basito già dell’atto in sé – gli stava davvero _regalando_ qualcosa? – e poi sorrise: erano un paio di cuffie blu simili a quelle che Kagami spesso portava, ancora sigillate nella loro confezione di plastica.

«Ho visto come guardavi le mie» commentò Kagami mettendosi le proprie al collo, in attesa di poter ascoltare della musica dopo il decollo, «il volo sarà _molto_ lungo, ne avrai bisogno».

Kagami era _fottutamente_ buono fino al midollo. «Grazie!»

«E comincia a chiamarmi per nome» l’avvertì, «o gli americani ci prenderanno per il culo fino alla laurea perché "tutti i giapponesi sembrano chiamarsi per cognome fino alla morte"».

Lui ghignò. «Non pensi che piuttosto potrebbero prenderti per il culo fino alla laurea perché ti chiami _Tigre_?»

«A quello ci sono già abituato e comunque in tanti non lo capiscono al primo colpo cosa sia "Taiga"» bofonchiò. «La cintura di sicurezza, allacciala» l’avvisò.

Gli obbedì ghignando. «Dicevi di non voler prendere il posto di Satsuki, ma stai diventando come lei».

«Taci e guarda l’hostess che fa le spiegazioni su cosa fare in caso d’emergenza, che altrimenti se ci schiantiamo contro l’oceano muori».

«Sì, ma non sto capendo un cazzo di quello che dice».

«Mi sembra un ottimo inizio».

Qualche minuto dopo, al decollo, Aomine sentì opportuno esternare il proprio pensiero sulla partenza. «Taiga, ma è sempre così al decollo, come se ti togliessero di colpo la terra da sotto il culo?»

Lui si passò le mani sul volto. «Sì».

«Interessante, sembra divertente!»

«Ascolta della musica e taci».

Ed era solo l’inizio.

Ore e ore dopo all’arrivo, mentre aspettavano i bagagli al nastro trasportatore, Daiki si infilò più volte le dita nelle orecchie. «Non ci sento più» borbottò.

«È colpa dell’altitudine, passerà fra non molto» lo rassicurò Taiga.

«Sì, ma mi sento proprio tutto strano» rincarò.

«Quello è il jet lag».

«Questo invece non è affatto interessante e divertente» si lamentò.

«Andiamo» sospirò Taiga afferrando il loro ultimo bagaglio, «Alex ci aspetta agli arrivi internazionali».

Daiki ricordava Alex come una delle donne più fighe che avesse mai visto: bionda, tette grandi, fisico da atleta e amante del basket, praticamente la donna perfetta. Fu contento di notare come lo fosse ancora.

«Taiga!» richiamò la loro attenzione agitando un braccio in loro direzione; indossava una canotta, un paio di pantaloncini e degli occhiali da sole, in pratica era _mezza nuda_. Sempre più fantastico.

Taiga borbottò il proprio imbarazzo prima di essere stritolato in un abbraccio e di essere _baciato sulla bocca_.

«Tu sei Daiki, vero?» gli chiese lei rivolgendosi a lui con un gran sorriso. «Ti ho visto giocare un paio di volte contro Taiga!» e lo salutò con un improvviso _bacio sulla bocca_. Meraviglioso. _La California era una terra meravigliosa_.

«ALEX!» urlò Taiga. «Non cominciare a distribuire baci a destra e a manca!»

Lei sbuffò seccata. «Sei sempre così burbero! Non cambi mai!»

«Non sono burbero, sono solo una persona che ha _il senso della decenza_!»

«Come dici tu» tagliò corto. «Andiamo, Tatsuya ci sta aspettando al campus!»

Una volta saliti in macchina, una decapottabile rossa, Alex tenne a dire più volte quanto fosse contenta che entrambi i suoi pupilli, Taiga e Tatsuya, fossero stati ammessi alla sua _Alma Mater_.

Daiki si distaccò un attimo dal cicaleccio di Alex e si guardò intorno, fissò il cielo: il tettuccio dell’auto era abbassato, poteva vedere come fossero sovrastati da una strana nebbiolina grigia e fitta: sembrava quasi un bizzarro effetto speciale cinematografico, ma era _vera_. Alex notò la sua espressione sorpresa quanto perplessa e gli sorrise con affetto fissandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore.

« _May Gray_ » gli disse, «questo fenomeno si chiama _May Gray_ … o _June Gloom_ , a seconda del periodo» scrollò le spalle. «Welcome to LA, Daiki!» aggiunse con un sorriso. «Un giorno di questi ti porterò alla Venice Beach, scommetto che ti piacerà!»

Daiki si tuffò all’indietro contro il sedile sorridendo e tornò a fissare lo strano cielo losangelino. Era diverso, era buono, e magari una volta finito l’effetto del jet lag si sarebbe sentito meno strafatto.

Arrivati davanti a uno degli ingressi del campus, risalirono con l’auto una piccola collina piena di quelle che sembravano abitazioni condominali.

«Questa è la Hill» gli spiegò Alex gesticolando, «la zona del campus con le residenze per gli studenti. Noi stiamo andando al dormitorio adibito agli studenti sportivi vincitori di borse di studio; io invece ho vissuto laggiù» indicò con un ampio gesto un gruppetto di palazzi dai mattoni rossi. «Non so più se è così, anche se penso di sì, ma il palazzo accanto è il dormitorio della squadra di cheerleading dei Bruins» scosse la testa, «Dio, quante volte mi sono accapigliata con il capitano delle donne!»

«Sembra una bella storia!» sghignazzò Daiki.

«Uh, un giorno te la racconterò tutta!» Accostò e suono il clacson all’impazzata per dispetto, dato che Himuro era proprio già lì davanti ad aspettarli. «Tatsuya, guarda chi ti ho portato!» gridò allegra sventolando un braccio. Inutile dire che tutti gli occhi dei presenti si posarono immediatamente su di lei.

«Lo vedo, Alex, lo vedo» le replicò lui sornione, prima che lei potesse baciare _anche lui_ sulla bocca. Daiki si chiese se Alex avesse mai sofferto di mononucleosi.

«Puoi lasciarli pure a me» aggiunse Himuro, «mi hanno affidato il compito di portarli nella loro stanza».

«Uff» borbottò Alex, «però il prossimo week end vi voglio tutti e quattro a pranzo a casa mia! Vi faccio i _mac and cheese_ e vi porto alla Venice Beach!» borbottò scontenta, prima di baciarli di nuovo tutti e tre sulla bocca. «Ciao-ciao!» li salutò salendo in macchina e agitando un braccio.

Daiki vide di sottecchi Taiga strofinarsi forte il dorso della mano contro la bocca e bofonchiare «Non cambierà mai!»

«Speriamo di no!» ribatté lui, entusiasta.

«Venite» sospirò Himuro, «vi porto alla vostra stanza e vi spiego le regole del nostro dormitorio».

Tutte le matricole dovevano condividere la stanza con qualcun altro e per quanto Taiga fosse sembrato scornato alla sola idea era stato naturale chiedere che assegnassero a entrambi la stessa camera: era pur sempre meglio che dividere i propri spazi con una persona sconosciuta.

Himuro chiese loro come fosse andato il viaggio, elencò un mucchio di cose che nel dormitorio non si potevano fare – Daiki ne dimenticò subito più della metà – ed infine si fermò davanti alla porta di un corridoio, la terzultima a destra. Aveva due mazzi di chiavi in mano, ne diede uno a lui e l’altro l’uso per aprire la porta. «Eccoci qua» sospirò, entrando e andando subito ad aprire la finestra per loro.

La stanza aveva l’aspetto abbastanza spartano, ma era certo che lui e Taiga l’avrebbero personalizzata col proprio casino in meno di mezz’ora; i letti erano a ridosso delle pareti, uno a destra e l’altro a sinistra, al centro c’era una grossa finestra che dava su un viale di mattoni rossi alberato; c’erano due piccoli armadi e una sola scrivania posta accanto al letto a destra, mentre a sinistra nella stessa direzione c’era una porta.

«Questo è il bagno» spiegò Himuro aprendo quella porta, «ma le docce sono in comune, le trovate dall’altra parte del corridoio».

Daiki notò come sia il proprio sguardo che quello di Taiga stessero bramando una sola cosa: i letti.

«Qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno, io e Atsushi siamo nella 312, penultima porta a sinistra».

Taiga inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dividi la stanza con Murasakibara?»

«Sì».

«Ma non dovrebbe stare con un’altra matricola?»

Lui gli rivolse una faccia di bronzo. «Hanno fatto un’eccezione».

Daiki ghignò. «Diciamo che hai fatto loro presente che tu sei l’unico in grado di badare a quel bambinone».

«Più o meno» concesse.

«Muro-chin?» sentirono chiamare dal corridoio. «Sono già arrivati?» Murasakibara si affacciò dalla porta accompagnato dalla solito sacchetto strapieno di snack. «Uh, sì».

Il gigante bambinone li salutò con una pacca sulla testa – Taiga lo guardò storto, lui c’era più o meno abituato – poi chiese a Himuro se potevano andare a mangiare.

«Un’ultima cosa» li avvertì Himuro prima di andar via. «La coach Callister, la _nostra_ coach, vi aspetta domani mattina alle nove in palestra per i provini: io sono il vice capitano» concluse con una scintilla di fierezza che Daiki trovò un filino demoniaca.

«Fantastico» si limitò a dire Taiga, atono.

«Ci andremo insieme, o Atsushi si perderà» aggiunse Himuro. «Ci sentiamo più tardi per la cena, posso portarvi un po’ in giro per il campus, se volete».

«Grazie».

«Buon riposo» _intuì_ – probabilmente dalle loro espressioni esauste – ma prima che potesse chiudere la porta, Murasakibara tornò sui suoi passi, infilò la mano nel suo sacchetto e consegnò una barretta di cioccolato e caramello ciascuno a Daiki e Taiga; poi senza aggiungere altro seguì Himuro, che sorrise loro – sempre con una faccia di bronzo – e chiuse la porta.

Fissarono entrambi la barretta che avevano in mano con espressione basita, prima di scrollarsi e spacchettarla: a esser sinceri la fame si stava facendo sentire e un po’ di zucchero li avrebbe aiutati ad assestarsi dopo il jet lag.

«Dunque» esordì Taiga a bocca piena, «credo che adesso resti solo una cosa da fare» e fissò entrambi i letti.

«Già…» inspirò a fondo.

«Morra cinese?» propose Taiga con nonchalance.

«Io il letto vicino al cesso non lo voglio!» obiettò Daiki; lui fece finta di non sentirlo, strinse un pugno e lo agitò in aria per invitarlo a giocare. «Taiga, no!» sibilò.

«Avanti, non sei tu quello che si sente invincibile?» lo prese in giro.

Inspirò a fondo e al cenno di Taiga fece la sua puntata.

Perse.

Si spalmò la mano sulla faccia mentre Taiga andava a stendersi a letto con un grosso sospiro di sollievo.

«Andiamo, Daiki! Togliti quella giacca e pensa a farti una dormitina: non ti senti esausto anche tu?»

«Bastardo» borbottò stanco, sfilandosi la giacca e lanciandola contro i bagagli ancora chiusi; crollò sul materasso coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio. «Che nei sai della coach?» indagò cauto.

« _Nulla_ , Tatsuya ha sempre rigirato l’argomento non dicendomi _nulla_ ».

«E l’ha fatto sorridendo con la solita faccia da pirla?»

«Sì».

«Bene. Pessimo segno».

«Concordo».


	2. Capitolo 2

  


La sera prima, dopo una sana dormita di un paio di ore, avevano disfatto i bagagli, preso accordi su come dividere l’armadietto del bagno e poi cenato fuori con Himuro e Murasakibara in uno dei ristoranti del campus.

Himuro aveva indicato loro quali erano i punti di rilievo del campus per non perdersi, invitandoli ad associare fontane e statue ai nomi dei viali in modo da poter fare più facilmente mente locale i primi tempi; spiegò loro in breve cosa trovare nel North Campus e nel South Campus – le due parti in cui era diviso il complesso universitario – e per finire li invitò a fare una carezzina alla testa di una grossa statua di un orso bruno.

«Le squadre della UCLA si chiamano Bruins per questo» li aveva informati, « _per l’orso_ , pure la nostra mascotte è un orso».

«Meno male, ti immagini fosse stato un _criceto_?» aveva borbottato Daiki. Almeno era una cosa _virile_.

Quella mattina si sentiva abbastanza carico e quando Himuro con Murasakibara bussò alla loro porta uscì pronto seguito da un Taiga che per l’agitazione non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte.

«Hai qualcosa da dirci, prima di arrivare in palestra?» chiese Taiga a Himuro mentre camminavano lungo il viale.

«Su come non rovinarvi la reputazione e la vita sociale in squadra o su come sopravvivere all’NCAA?» ritorse con un sorrisetto.

«Entrambe».

«Regola numero uno» sospirò soddisfatto – doveva piacergli sul serio non essere il novellino del gruppo, «di sicuro vi prenderanno per il culo per la vostra parlata: evitate di scivolare sulla terza persona quando vi riferite a voi stessi, attenzione alle R e alle L e cercate di non fissarvi troppo sui cognomi. Chiamatemi solo Tatsuya».

«Ok». Annuirono tutte e tre, chi più convinto, chi meno.

«In moltissimi vi vedranno come degli stupidi ignoranti che sono riusciti a proseguire gli studi soltanto perché il vostro talento nello sport vi ha fatto guadagnare una borsa di studio, di conseguenza, regola numero due: siate superiori, ma non siate fessi, dimostrate di saper ritorcere, ma con classe».

Assentirono di nuovo.

«Regola numero tre: qui non siamo più a scuola, qui siamo a un passo dal diventare dei giocatori professionisti, non è un caso se per ogni Olimpiade nella delegazione statunitense una grossa fetta degli atleti giovani e ancora studenti proviene proprio dalla UCLA; dobbiamo farci notare dagli agenti sportivi, quindi non è che la competizione fra di noi sia alta, _di più_ … qui ci si prende _a botte_. Non sorprendetevi se qualcuno cercherà di giocare sporco, non accettate provocazioni e state fuori dalle risse».

«Ricevuto».

«Regola numero quattro: in squadra troverete palloni gonfiati che al liceo andavano in giro per i corridoi fieri della loro giacchetta della squadra, come se fosse uno status sociale. Sono persone troppo sicure di sé, il più delle volte rispetto a noi sono aria fritta perché non sanno nemmeno cos’è un vero allenamento, ma non provocateli, perché sono orgogliosi e troppo abituati a essere gli insovrastabili bulli della scuola, potrebbero reagire in modo imprevisto e pericoloso».

Assentirono di nuovo e salirono le scale della gigantesca palestra.

«Infine» continuò Tatsuya, «ricordatevi che rispetto agli americani abbiamo non solo uno stile di gioco diverso, ma anche un tipo diverso di allenamento alle spalle: saranno pure più massicci e forti di noi, ma la resistenza fisica è dalla nostra parte». Si fermò davanti alla porta e posò la mano sul maniglione antipanico, li fissò tutti e tre con un sorrisetto furbo.

«Benvenuti nei Bruins» concluse, aprendo la porta per loro.

Il rumore di palloni che rimbalzavano e lo stridere di suole di gomma sul campo sembrò avvolgerli di colpo; Daiki si sentì di nuovo nella propria dimensione, ghignò.

«Posate i borsoni sulle panche e iniziate pure a scaldarvi» suggerì loro Tatsuya, «la coach arriverà fra poco».

Si tolse la giacca mentre Taiga e Atsushi si assicuravano un paio di palloni.

Taiga gli lanciò un pallone contro sogghignando. «Cerca di non dare troppo spettacolo».

«Come no» ghignò. Era chiaro che comunque per tutto il resto della loro carriera universitaria avrebbero provato a rubarsi l’uno dalle mani dell’altro il posto da ala grande titolare.

Pochi minuti dopo un suo dunk zittì tutti i presenti, ma notò che Taiga a occhi bassi stava ghignando quanto lui. Probabilmente Tatsuya lo fece per far abbassare la cresta ai titolari e dir loro, in quanto vice capitano, che era meglio che continuassero a lavorare sodo se non volevano essere sorpassati dalle matricole, ma venne a unirsi a loro facendo risaltare di proposito con i suoi passaggi i loro tipi di tiri migliori – del resto li conosceva tutti.

Daiki notò che tutti i presenti li stavano guardando, chi di sottecchi chi in modo più sfacciato, ma quando Tatsuya passò a Taiga il pallone per un alley-oop finì per fissarli con più consapevolezza anche lui: la loro coordinazione non era stata uguale a quella che Taiga aveva con Tetsu, perché lo stile di Tatsuya era diverso e particolarmente elegante e bello da vedere, però nell’aria era risuonata tutta la forza e l’energia di un legame che nonostante tutto avevano da anni e un’ammirazione e un senso di stima – da fratello a fratello – più che invidiabile. Quella sì che era stata una coordinazione esaltante, si chiese se mai anche lui sarebbe riuscito a giocare con qualcuno a quel modo, dopo Tetsu. Erano anni che non si faceva coinvolgere in nessuna combinazione.

Il suono acuto di un fischietto attirò la loro attenzione; Daiki seguì il flusso dei movimenti degli altri e si mise in riga fra due sconosciuti creoli – e comunque, _quanto cazzo di meticci c’erano_?

Quando vide per la prima volta la loro coach avanzare verso la riga di giocatori, si accigliò, ma si disse che comunque visto il sorriso beffardo di Tatsuya non doveva esserne sorpreso.

Era una donnina _cazzuta_ forse nei suoi primi quarant’anni, non più alta di un metro e settantacinque, con i capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon sulla nuca e _la faccia da carlino_. Indossava un paio di pantaloni corti marroni e una maglietta bianca, li stava fissando serissima.

«Salve» esordì, «sono Emma Callister e sono la coach di questa manica di cazzetti mosci che è la squadra di basket della UCLA».

Daiki provò a non ridere, ma alle spalle della coach i titolari in riga per quanto cercassero di non mostrare imbarazzo stavano supplicando con la faccia che la smettesse subito di chiamarli così.

«Benvenuti ai provini per i Bruins» continuò la Callister. «Ora farò l’appello degli iscritti, siete pregati di rispondere a voce molto alta quando chiamerò il vostro nome».

Iniziò a leggere la lista e Daiki restò sorpreso quando notò che non fece i nomi di loro tre.

«Infine» si schiarì la voce la coach, «e vi pregherei di fare un passo avanti e venire a schierarvi qui quando farò il vostro nome, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga e Murasakibara Atsushi».

Si scostarono dalla riga e fecero come detto; lei li si avvicinò a loro, seria.

«Ho pronunciato bene i vostri nomi?»

«Sissignora».

«Ne siete certi? Perché non avrò alcun intenzione di correggermi dopo: se per me ora siete "CazzuCoso", sarete "CazzuCoso" fino alla laurea» sentenziò minacciosa.

«Sissignora».

«Bene». Inspirò a fondo e li squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. « _Riserve_ » sputò fuori, «non sarete altro che riserve fino a quando non deciderò di farvi giocare una partita importante, e non aspettatevi di certo che accadrà entro la fine del primo semestre! Non me ne frega un cazzo di quante meraviglie hanno visto in voi i nostri fottuti agenti sportivi che hanno deciso di darvi la borsa studio: smuovete il culo! Qua si ricomincia da capo» indicò il campo con un dito. «Sarete pari a qualsiasi altra matricola che oggi entrerà in squadra, lavorate sodo e dimostratemi quanto valete e che posto volete occupare, sono stata chiara?»

«Sissignora».

Beh, tutto sommato Daiki non aspettava altro che qualcuno che non lo desse per scontato rovinandogli il gusto della sfida. Questo però ovviamente non voleva dire che non fosse già certo che avrebbe messo le mani sul posto di ala grande titolare molto presto.

«Vi farò consegnare dal vostro vice capitano una dieta speciale» continuò la coach, «perché nei prossimi giorni non voglio sentirmi dire che saltate gli allenamenti perché siete attaccati al cesso per via di un cagotto: non strafate con il cibo americano, il vostro metabolismo non è ancora abituato alla nostra cucina».

«Sissignora».

«Tornate in riga» li ammonì. «Ricordatevi sempre che io sono la vostra coach» continuò poi riferendosi a tutti, «e di conseguenza per voi la mia parola è quella di Dio, dovrete ascoltarmi sempre e quando non ci sarò fate conto che la mia parola vi arrivi tramite il vostro capitano e vice capitano» poi urlò. «VELASQUEZ! HIMURO!»

«Sissignora!»

Daiki vide Tatsuya e un creolo rompere le righe dei titolari e andare uno alla destra della coach e l’altro a sinistra.

«Questo è il vostro vice capitano, Himuro Tatsuya» lo presentò fissando le matricole e sferrando _un vigoroso pugno_ nel fianco di Himuro, che si piegò in due. «Himuro è il cognome» precisò.

«Questo è il vostro capitano, Carlos Velasquez» e anche lui si beccò un pugno sul fianco. «Se avete bisogno di qualcosa mentre io non ci sono, chiedete pure a loro. E ora, rompete le righe e fate venti di giri di corsa, forza!»

Daiki avrebbe voluto correre affiancando Taiga per sghignazzare a più non posso, ma penso che forse la Callister gli avrebbe rifilato un calcio nelle palle se l’avesse fatto. Tutto era nuovo e diverso, lo esaltava, sentiva che c’erano nuove sfide all’orizzonte.

«Ora vi spiego un po’ come vanno qui le cose» continuò la coach, facendoli correre avanti e indietro a chinarsi di volta in volta a toccare con le dita la linea bianca che delimitava il campo. Daiki ebbe l’impressione che la Callister avrebbe fatto sputare loro sangue più del vecchio coach della Teiko.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quanto la vostra testa sia piena di basket» proseguì la coach, «mi rifiuto di allenare giocatori, io alleno _uomini_. Non è il basket la cosa che dovete amare di più, ma lo _sport_ » precisò con voce tonante. «" _Mens sana in corpore sano_ ", "Mente sana in corpo sano" per i non addetti ai lavori. Amate lo sport e _respiratelo_ , perché prima di essere dei giocatori di basket siete degli sportivi, e prima di essere degli sportivi siete degli uomini. Dietro al basket c’è tutto un insieme di esercizi e dura disciplina che vi porta a giocare, e _quello è lo sport_. È lo sport che forma il vostro corpo e vi fa giocare, ed lo sport che non dovete tradire: se vi scopro a consumare più di un birra ogni tanto o a impasticcarvi, vi sbatto fuori dalla squadra» minacciò.

«Siete giovani» continuò, «vi voglio sempre sani, forti e vigorosi, _e dediti_. E cercate di correre di più, non siete mica su prato a raccogliere margheritine, mammolette!» gridò più forte. «Voglio serietà, impegno e assoluta dedizione allo sport, se vi scopro a perder tempo a pomiciare nei pressi del campo con una cheerleader o _un_ cheerleader vi sbatto fuori dalla squadra! Non faccio distinzioni!»

Tatsuya, nonostante il fiato corto, ebbe la faccia tosta di fermarsi a obiettare. «Coach, ha dimenticato che potremmo anche pomiciare fra di noi». Seguirono un paio di risate degli altri, lei gli lanciò contro un pallone centrandolo in pieno e tornò a sbraitare, seria.

«Slinguazzatevi nei vostri dormitori, ma ricordatevi sempre l’importanza dell’affiatamento, della coordinazione e della fiducia in una squadra: sul campo _scopatevi con lo sguardo_! Non voglio sapervi coinvolti in delle risse o scoprire che avete litigato fra di voi per colpa di qualche stupida biondina scervellata: in squadra voglio solo discussioni costruttive, niente risse per eccesso di testosterone!»

Continuarono a correre ancora per qualche minuto, poi allestirono metà campo per proseguire i provini e l’altra metà per gli allenamenti dei titolari. La coach consegnò loro delle maglie con dei numeri di riconoscimento, appuntandosi su una cartella il loro cognome e posizione accanto al numero assegnato, poi fece eseguire loro una lunga serie di esercizi per testare le loro abilità e alla fine li divise in due squadre e li osservò a lungo giocare.

Daiki si sentì di nuovo osservato da tutti, ma decise di non prestarci attenzione: era meglio concentrarsi solo su quello che poteva fare per impressionare la coach.

Come sospettato le altre matricole erano inferiori a lui, Taiga e Atsushi, ma erano tutti massicci, alti e soprattutto _incazzati_ : Tatsuya aveva ragione, non erano più a scuola e tutti i presenti erano lì con bene in mente che strada intraprendere e cosa volere per il proprio futuro, non si sarebbero lasciati di certo infinocchiare dal primo "miracoloso" giapponese di passaggio. Per quanto quelle matricole potessero sembrare dall’esterno patetiche, non si arrendevano, digrignavano i denti e mostravano i propri artigli, ma se loro erano più forti di lui fisicamente, lui era di certo più furbo e abile di loro.

Giocare di nuovo con Atsushi era come una doccia rinfrescante, conosceva la sua imponenza e le reazioni degli avversari lo facevano ghignare; Taiga… beh, Taiga era l’idiota dei dunk e delle battaglie aeree, l’unico capace di inquietare e travolgere con la sua furia perfino Atsushi durante una partita – così tanto da farlo perfino cadere a terra – ma di certo Daiki non gli avrebbe permesso di mettere le mani sul posto di ala grande titolare prima di lui.

Vide di sottecchi una matricola compagno di squadra passare il pallone a Taiga, provò a smarcarsi per andare sotto canestro e in caso far proprio il rimbalzo. Fu un attimo, vide Taiga fermarsi e fare una finta fissandolo, _e capì_. Saltò intercettando al volo il tiro di Taiga e schiacciò a canestro.

Era ancora rintronato dalla realizzazione di quanta forza avesse sentito in quell’alley-oop quando Taiga batté il cinque con lui con un ghigno soddisfatto; ghignò anche lui, ma poi restò a fissare la schiena di Taiga, ancora sorpreso. Salvo poi sentire la coach urlare in sua direzione.

«Aomine, non stare lì a guardare Kagami come se fosse la Madonna! Datti una mossa!»

Improvvisamente sentì di capire tutto l’imbarazzo dei titolari di poco prima, si strinse nelle spalle e tornò a giocare.

  


Negli spogliatoi prima della doccia non poté fare a meno di crollare di faccia contro l’armadietto grugnendo stanco.

«La Callister è un animale» mugugnò.

Taiga aprì l’armadietto accanto al suo per posare della roba. «Lo dici perché non sei mai stato allenato da Riko» sbuffò, e poi aggiunse con più malizia, «e anche perché sono anni che non ti alleni più così» sogghignò.

«Non sono stupido» ribatté con fare annoiato appoggiandosi di spalle all’armadietto, «la coach non mi ha mai visto giocare una partita di persona, sa solo che sono abbastanza bravo da guadagnarmi una borsa di studio da sportivo, e non sono poi così megalomane da non ricordare che di certo qui in America non sanno chi sono e da dove vengo: saltare gli allenamenti o lagnarmi non mi porterà certo a fotterti il posto da ala grande titolare».

«Però!» rise lui scuotendo la testa. «Era da tanto che non ti vedevo così competitivo, ma comunque quel posto è il mio».

Storse il naso. «Scordatelo, sono io il migliore».

«Come no» ribatté ironico prima di andare sotto la doccia.

Daiki restò ancora un po’ a crogiolarsi lagnoso contro gli armadietti, poi guardandosi di sottecchi intorno capì di colpo perché Tatsuya avesse detto che la resistenza fisica era dalla loro parte: gli altri erano tutti decisamente più stanchi di lui e Taiga.

Loro due e anche Atsushi e Tatsuya avevano passato _anni_ ad allenarsi a scuola a passo di marcia – l’allenatore della Teiko non scherzava davvero – Taiga aveva avuto perfino a che fare con personal trainer professionisti come Aida padre e figlia, gli americani invece a quanto sembrava avevano un altro tipo di formazione e si affidavano di più alla stazza fisica. Tutto sommato era un punto a loro favore.

Sorrise e andò anche lui sotto la doccia.

  


La dieta che aveva dato loro la coach non era particolarmente entusiasmante, ma a poco a poco si accorse che in parte lo stava fermando dall’ingozzarsi di piatti sconosciuti solo perché spinto dalla curiosità – e i risultati sarebbero stati disastrosi per il suo stomaco – e che inoltre poteva fungere da guida sicura quando non sapeva cosa scegliere da mangiare davanti a un menù di cui capiva a stento i nomi.

Tatsuya gli aveva detto che la Callister era anche una nutrizionista e che stava molto attenta alla dieta di tutti i membri della squadra e che l’anno precedente aveva aiutato anche lui; Atsushi non era molto contento della cosa e continuava a portarsi cocciutamente dietro un sacchetto pieno di snack – che a volte Tatsuya cercava di nascondergli con scarso successo.

C’era da dire che dieta e allenamento stavano funzionando in modo sorprendente quanto inaspettato: Daiki sentiva i propri limiti fisici cambiare e spostarsi un po’ più avanti ogni giorno, ed era anche questo a esaltarlo; era come sfidare se stessi con nuove armi e una volta raggiunto il limite massimo… beh, avrebbe anche potuto sfidare gli altri e appropriarsi del posto da titolare – con tanti saluti a Taiga.

C’erano sempre delle chiacchiere un po’ maligne di sottofondo negli spogliatoi, spesso gli invidiosi lanciavano delle frecciatine a sfondo razziale – oh se lo sapevano che presto loro tre li avrebbero superati tutti, bruciava, eh? – ma Carlos sapeva zittire tutti quanti con un’occhiata o facendo notare al bullo di turno una propria debolezza con una battuta seria e di classe.

Carlos, playmaker titolare, era una persona incredibilmente seria e posata, un mezzo messicano capace di incutere soggezione grazie anche a un certo piglio regale, ma non era snob, affatto, anzi era un tipo abbastanza affabile e non era raro vedere lui e Tatsuya chiacchierare della squadra in modo tranquillo. Aveva sempre quell’aria da fratello maggiore pronto a darti uno scappellotto in testa se sbagliavi, ma anche a supportarti all’occorrenza: Daiki non aveva mai avuto un capitano e playmaker così, aveva solo avuto a che fare con capitani e playmaker maliziosi e fieri come Akashi e Imayoshi, sempre pieni di tornaconti e piani strategici, e di conseguenza si sentiva un po’ a disagio accanto a lui, finendo col fare sempre battute sarcastiche con piglio annoiato ogni volta che era in sua compagnia, ma Carlos in replica sorrideva e sembrava _capire_. Anche questo lo metteva un po’ a disagio.

Un’altra persona che suo malgrado si era ritrovato a frequentare era Rick Sullivan, l’ala piccola titolare curioso come una scimmia. Era di origini irlandesi e Atsushi aveva trovato subito i suoi capelli color carota interessanti e buffi come le sopraciglia di Taiga.

Rick aveva preso a gironzolare intorno a loro perché curioso delle loro origini; ogni tanto era snervante il modo in cui gesticolasse tanto ma era divertente quando Taiga, giunto al limite, sbottando lo tacciava di smetterla, aggiungendo dopo pochi secondi con tono imbarazzato "Per favore?"

Era sempre così, Taiga, sbottava e chiedeva e _poi_ domandava per favore.

Tutto sommato però Rick era un tipo innocuo ed era piacevole pranzare con lui quando gli altri erano impegnati con delle lezioni.

Di base tutti loro avevano una cosa in comune: erano dei lupi solitari dalle personalità spiccate e con un forte senso di indipendenza, soprattutto lui e Taiga, ma erano davvero _tanto_ lontani da casa e da tutto ciò che fin dalla nascita li aveva caratterizzati e rappresentati, quindi era normale e _umano_ alle volte arrendersi e socializzare perché sapevano che da soli e in un luogo sconosciuto prima o poi avrebbero avuto bisogno di aiuto, era scontato.

Certe volte l’atmosfera dei Bruins gli ricordava quella dei giorni sereni e felici alla Teiko, quando lui e Kise giocavano all’aperto a baseball usando _una scopa_ come mazza e Momoi li rimproverava, mentre da una finestra aperta potevano sentire Midorima suonare il pianoforte nell’aula di musica con Akashi e Murasakibara come ascoltatori fissi. Quell’atmosfera cazzara e un po’ infantile in fondo gli era mancata e riaverne fra le mani degli sprazzi non gli dispiaceva.

Dopo il discorso di Taiga sulla sua scelta di diventare un giornalista sportivo, aveva capito che non poteva appiattirsi sull’idea di diventare un insegnante di ginnastica, avrebbe dovuto puntare su qualcosa che lo stimolasse di più, e aveva scelto Legge. Taiga aveva sghignazzato quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe potuto diventare un detective o magari entrare nell’FBI, però lui si vedeva molto in quel ruolo: andare a caccia di criminali, _fico_!

Per fortuna sia lui che Taiga avevano entrambi solo lezioni nel North Campus, perché altrimenti si sarebbe perso tutti i giorni; cioè, almeno erano in due a perdersi insieme – Taiga che imprecava per i viali con una mappa in mano e lui che gli ciondolava dietro pigro e annoiato con le mani in tasca – era già una gran cosa. I loro orari però non coincidevano sempre e così spesso si ritrovava anche da solo seduto all’ombra di qualche albero a sfogliare libri e manuali col sottofondo dello scroscio di una fontana.

Lo stile architettonico del North Campus era molto europeo – in parte italiano, gli aveva riferito Tatsuya – e i grandi prati verdi costellati di fontane e statue un po’ gli ricordavano dei giardini inglesi visti un paio di volte in dei film occidentali. L’atmosfera lì sembrava sempre placida e tranquilla e spesso i primi giorni quando era stato da solo gli era venuta voglia di prendere una bomboletta spray e fare un po’ il vandalo per sfogarsi; poi aveva cominciato a fare _amicizia_ con gli alberi, nel senso che aveva imparato a riconoscere sotto quale si era seduto il giorno prima e quali avessero le radici più comode secondo il suo sedere, e seduto sull’erba aveva preso a togliere il chiacchiericcio americano di sottofondo concentrandosi solo sull’ambiente, i suoi odori e i suoi rumori: la UCLA avrebbe potuto diventare la sua nuova casa se solo avesse voluto, doveva soltanto abbassare le difese un altro pochino perché bisognava scendere a compromessi se voleva afferrare con entrambe le mani il sogno di poter diventare un giocatore professionista.

Aveva la testa e il cuore pieni di basket, era parte di lui e non avrebbe voluto né potuto fare altro nella vita, doveva solo pazientare e ormai era abbastanza maturo per saperlo fare.

Erano già passate quasi tre settimane quando la coach dopo gli allenamenti gli chiese di andare nel suo ufficio dopo la doccia. Ne restò un po’ stupito e si disse che comunque di sicuro non avrebbero discusso sulla posizione da titolare: sapeva bene ormai che la Callister era cocciuta e determinata, una che non si faceva certo abbindolare da un paio di dunk ben fatti, avrebbe dovuto lavorare ancora molto per convincerla a fargli giocare una partita.

La Callister era una sorta di zia sadica, quel tipo di zia zitella un po’ sarcastica che sa sempre dispensare consigli buoni ma in modo un po’ troppo pungente e diretto – quasi inappropriato – era una donna che sapeva sempre far capire ai suoi ragazzi che a loro umanamente _ci teneva_ , per quanto li ritenesse tutti dei cazzetti mosci senza distinzione di razza, etnia, religione e preferenze sessuali.

Trovò la porta del suo ufficio socchiusa, bussò contro lo stipite. «Coach, è permesso?»

«Entra pure, ragazzo» l’invitò, «e chiudi la porta». Gli fece cenno di accomodarsi su una delle poltroncine di fronte la scrivania.

«Negli scorsi giorni ho scambiato un paio di email con il tuo precedente allenatore» l’informò seria ma neutrale.

«Harasawa?» si sorprese.

«Sì» assentì, «quando gli agenti sportivi mi portano in squadra dei presunti talenti è mia abitudine scambiare quattro chiacchiere con i loro ex coach».

«Capisco». Fu contento che la Callister avesse parlato con Harasawa soltanto via mail: era convinto che dopo tre secondi lei si sarebbe avventata su di lui con in mano un rasoio per capelli, conoscendola.

Lei stese meglio la schiena contro la poltroncina girevole, facendola cigolare. «C’era qualcosa che non mi convinceva in te e ho voluto parlarne con lui».

Daiki azzardò un ghigno un po’ amaro e strafottente. «E le è piaciuto quello che le ha detto?»

«Dimmi qual è la tua versione» lo sorprese lei, «dimmi perché sei entrato nella squadra della tua scuola superiore solo a patto di non presenziare agli allenamenti e perché ora qui nei Bruins fai tutto quello che ti dico. Qual è la tua storia?»

Esitò appena grattandosi la testa. «È una storia molto lunga».

«Beh, lo so che giochi da una vita e che diciotto anni non sono pochi: non mi aspetto certo una roba breve». Lui esitò ancora e la coach aprì una misteriosa scatola di cartone che c’era posata sulla scrivania. «Ciambelle?» offrì, indicandogli il contenuto, delle invitanti ciambelle ricoperte di cioccolato. «Queste le fa una mia vecchia conoscenza: non contengono alcuna inutile schifezza aggiuntiva, fanno ingrassare in modo sano». Era _serissima_.

Arreso all’evidenza di come la Callister fosse davvero come una vecchia zia – che ti offre perfino un dolcetto dopo la bua – accettò una ciambella e gli raccontò per sommi capi cos’era successo alla Teiko, di come si era sentito e come poi aveva passato i suoi anni alla Too.

«Lo sai che se continuerai ad allenarti come dico io diventerai ancora più _mostruoso_ , vero?» commentò lei alla fine.

«Lo so».

«E lo vuoi?»

«Sono stato già sconfitto una volta e _so_ che potrò perdere ancora: non sono unico, sono _raro_ » precisò, «e sto continuando a cercare altre persone rare come me, perché» si fermò e pensò per un secondo a Tetsu, «mi hanno insegnato che non devo arrendermi, che esistono davvero altre persone con un talento come il mio e l’NBA potrebbe essere la mia risposta. Lì potrei trovare persone con cui poter finalmente giocare il _mio_ basket, ma è la vetta, nel frattempo devo passare dall’NCAA».

Lei fissò sovrappensiero la scatola delle ciambelle, poi ne prese una per sé. «Harasawa mi ha detto che se hai un punto debole» disse dopo aver mandato giù un boccone, «è quello di sperare sempre in cuor tuo di trovare un avversario con cui poterti sfogare giocando senza esclusioni di colpi, e che questa speranza alle volte potrebbe spingerti a non dare il massimo proprio per mettere il tuo avversario nelle condizioni di poterti sfidare, per poter dire almeno una volta che non hai _travolto_ il nemico, ma ci ha _combattuto_ contro».

«Più o meno» commentò storcendo il naso.

«Ha detto anche che è meglio che tu invece ti senta invincibile e che ti comporti come tale, che è preferibile che tu continui solo a pensare _a come_ essere invincibile, a non a cercare degli avversari con cui divertirti». Mandò giù un altro boccone di ciambella. «Ma… ecco qui la mia versione, ragazzo: anch’io ti voglio invincibile, ma non esattamente allo stesso modo. Ricordi cosa ho detto a voi matricole il primo giorno a proposito dell’amore per il basket?»

«Che dobbiamo invece prima di tutto amare lo sport?»

«Esatto. Lo sport è fatto di disciplina e sudore, ma anche di vittorie e sconfitte e quindi ha un suo codice d’onore. Se rispetti il codice d’onore dello sport, se ti mantieni sano, forte, determinato e _pulito_ sarai _sempre_ invincibile: potranno anche batterti sul campo, ma se hai lo sport qui» si batté piano un pugno sul cuore, «e se seguirai sempre il tuo codice d’onore, non perderai mai davvero alcuna partita».

Restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto.

«Tu sei ancora molto giovane, ragazzo» proseguì ancora la coach, «lascia stare il modo in cui prima d’ora sei stato imbattibile, io voglio che tu si senta invincibile in questo nuovo modo, perché sei giovane, forte, sano e vigoroso e hai ancora tanto tempo per provare a fare quel che vuoi, per andare per tentativi ed errori. Puoi davvero ottenere tutto quello che vuoi, nei hai tutto il tempo per conquistarlo e vedo che hai anche la determinazione per farlo, e se sarai fedele al tuo codice d’onore, resterai sempre invincibile, perfino se perdi».

Rimase zitto ancora per qualche minuto a testa china, prima di mormorare. «Grazie, coach».

Lei annuì sospirando. «Questo vuol dire anche che ti voglio più sciolto nel gioco di squadra: non stai mica a fare un picnic sul campo: non muoverti come se non sapessi dove si trovano i tovaglioli e se è meglio passarli piegati o aperti!»

Si morse un labbro ghignando, _colto in fallo_. «Sì, coach».

«Non sei da solo sul campo, e per quanto possa essere imbarazzante e patetico che tu te ne sia reso conto solo adesso, cerca di non muoverti come un pagliaccio impedito durante i passaggi!»

«Ovvio, coach».

«Puoi andare» sospirò, facendogli cenno di alzarsi pure. «Ricordati sempre l’importanza della coordinazione e del contatto visivo: ci devi _amoreggiare_ con i compagni di squadra sul campo, d’accordo?»

«Sì» annuì mettendo una mano sulla maniglia della porta.

«Ma per cortesia Kagami scopatelo solo in dormitorio, chiaro?»

«Certo, coach… Uh?» si fermò sorpreso.

«Ti ho detto» ripeté seria, «Kagami fattelo solo in camera tua, non in campo: non stare sempre li a fissarlo come se ti avesse fulminato sulla via di Damasco!»

«Ah. Ovvio, coach. Cioè» si corresse, «non me lo farò sul campo, ma neppure in camera. O no. _Amoreggerò_ con lui in campo ma non ci farò l’amore, ma neanche in camera e…»

«FUORI DAL MIO UFFICIO!»

«Buona serata, coach» uscì trafelato. ‘fanculo alla Callister e ai suoi doppi sensi atroci: stava _sudando_. Sperò solo che Taiga non gli chiedesse cosa gli avesse detto la loro coach: che avrebbe potuto dirgli? "Mi ha offerto delle ciambelle e mi ha raccomandato di scoparti?" Perché cazzo gli americani dovevano essere così espliciti e diretti? Stava cominciando a rimpiangere il buon riserbo giapponese.

Si fece aria strattonandosi il colletto della maglia e andò a recuperare Taiga, di sicuro disperso in qualche punto della Bruin Walk, per andare a pranzo con Atsushi e Tatsuya.

  


Daiki non sapeva dire se la faccia di Atsushi di fronte a quello che gli toccava mangiare fosse patetica o dannatamente divertente da guardare: l’osservava piluccare depresso a testa china, occhieggiando avido il cibo nei piatti di Tatsuya – lo stomaco e il corpo di quest’ultimo erano già scesi a patti con la cucina americana parecchio tempo prima.

Loro tre erano però in parte grati alla coach: se non fosse stato per lei e la sua dieta, uno di quei giorni avrebbero ritrovato Atsushi riverso sul pavimento dopo un’overdose di improbabili dolci americani dall’alto tasso calorico e ricchi di inutili coloranti; la sua curiosità infantile e la sua gola l’avrebbero _steso_.

«Coraggio, Atsushi» sorrise Tatsuya, passandogli tuttavia un pezzetto del proprio pollo fritto, «ancora un paio di giorni e sarà finita, anche se sarà meglio che tu ti attenga anche dopo a una dieta più adatta a un atleta: l’avrai capito ormai che qui ci si allena più duramente…»

«Ma più tardi posso provare a mangiare un cupcake con la glassa _viola_?» chiese lamentoso.

«Magari inizia con uno con la glassa _bianca_ » suggerì Tatsuya.

Daiki trovava la dipendenza che Atsushi aveva sviluppato per Tatsuya talmente bizzarra da essere ipnotizzante: un gigante bambinone alto due metri e otto che seguiva come un cucciolo con l’imprinting un altro giocatore più basso di lui di _venticinque centimetri_ dalla faccia di bronzo e il sorrisetto furbo era uno spettacolo talmente assurdo da restare _affascinati_. Atsushi sembrava avere sempre il bisogno del parere di Tatsuya, quasi fosse sul serio cosciente che i propri capricci non fossero sempre così brillanti e appropriati.

Daiki pensava anche che Tatsuya, al di là dell’apparente indifferenza costellata da accenni di sorrisi furbi – espressioni degne del miglior giocatore di poker – e dello spesso strato di ambizione, fosse sempre pronto a squartare e a fare a pezzi chiunque avesse osato far del male ad Atsushi, Taiga e Alex, probabilmente con freddezza e senza nemmeno sporcarsi le mani. Era un fratello maggiore decisamente inquietante e imprevedibile.

Il loro tavolo era accanto alla finestra della caffetteria che dava sulla Bruin Walk, e stavano per alzarsi e andar via quando sentirono e videro qualcuno bussare al vetro sorridendo; Tatsuya sorrise a sua volta e fece cenno allo sconosciuto di raggiungerli.

Daiki non aveva mai visto quel tipo prima d’ora, ma di certo faceva parte dei Bruins visto la tuta che indossava; la giacca era slacciata sopra la maglia, ma non riuscì a capire bene a che tipo di squadra potesse appartenere: poteva essere un calciatore, ma la maglia era troppo attillata e… ringraziò ancora una volta la generosità della California, perché continuava a offrirgli biondi ben fatti da guardare, _sia donne che uomini_.

Tatsuya lo presentò come Martin Davies e da come parlavano sembrò che si conoscessero da parecchio tempo – accennarono a molte conoscenze in comune. Martin disse loro che stava andando agli allenamenti all’aperto nel parco e che se volevano potevano raggiungerli pure per guardarli, anzi avrebbe fatto loro piacere – _eh?_ – e terminò annunciando che naturalmente erano tutti invitati al suo compleanno la prossima settimana.

«Certo che non mancheremo!» ribatté sicuro Tatsuya.

Daiki si consolò notando che la faccia di Taiga era lo specchio della sua perplessità, poi una volta che Martin andò via si rivolse a Tatsuya. «Molto interessante, ma chi cazzo era? E perché mai dovremmo andare alla sua festa?»

Lui in risposta ostentò nonchalance e un sorrisetto che prometteva che qualsiasi cosa avrebbero cercato di bere o mangiare mentre rispondeva loro, con la seguente battuta gliel’avrebbe fatta andare di traverso. «Martin non può di certo non invitare tutti i membri della squadra di cui il suo ragazzo è il capitano!»

Taiga per sua sfortuna stava bevendo della coca cola: finì per sputacchiarla e tossire forte, Daiki gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena continuando a fissare perplesso Tatsuya.

«Quello lì è _il ragazzo_ di Carlos?» chiese conferma. Taiga si riprese e si asciugò col dorso della mano _le lacrime_ provocate dai violenti colpi di tosse.

Tatsuya schioccò la lingua. «Già» si alzò dal tavolo e loro l’imitarono. «Credo che stiano insieme da un bel pezzo» raccontò loro mentre uscivano dal locale, «ma sono usciti allo scoperto soltanto l’anno scorso: li hanno sorpresi a baciarsi e c’è stato… beh, diciamo che la cosa ha suscitato parecchio scalpore e di chiacchiere non molto piacevoli se ne sono sentite parecchie» storse il naso. «Martin è il capitano dei ragazzi della nostra squadra di cheerleading, la gente ha avuto le battute peggiori da poter fare servite su un piatto d’argento: sapete com’è, di solito la coppia cliché del college è composta da un giocatore e _una_ cheerleader…»

«E com’è finita?» incalzò Taiga preoccupato e aggrottando la fronte.

Tatsuya _ghignò_ , ed era raro che lo facesse così apertamente. «Avete presente tutti gli strani riferimenti che fa la coach alle nostre preferenze sessuali? Beh, l’anno scorso, non appena ha saputo della faccenda, ha nominato Carlos capitano».

Questo spiegava un sacco di cose e Daiki sogghignò scuotendo la testa immaginando la Callister pensare "Non vi piace Velasquez, cazzetti mosci? Ah, ora ve lo metto pure come capitano, tsé!"

«Venite» continuò Tatsuya indicando loro una direzione, «di solito si allenano laggiù all’aperto. In fondo si tratta di esibizioni, a loro fa solo piacere se li guardiamo».

Pochi passi dopo cominciarono a sentire delle urla scandite, "Forza Bruins!", e Daiki si accigliò parecchio quando da lontano scorse della gente _volare_.

Arrivati davanti al piazzale erboso su cui la squadra di cheerleading si stava esibendo, restò impalato a fissare lo spettacolo aggrottando la fronte: ragazzi con dei muscoli da fare invidia a un lottatore libero _lanciavano_ in aria delle ragazze che, sorridendo gioiose come se stessero andando a fare una passeggiatina, con una doppia capriola aerea _sfondavano_ l’atmosfera terrestre, rimbalzavano con i piedi _su Marte_ e poi tornavano indietro atterrando sulle spalle dei ragazzi gridando "Forza Bruins!" con le braccia stese al cielo.

Daiki, perplesso, non poté fare a meno di pensare durante ogni salto "Adesso cade, ora si spiaccica a terra e la festa finisce".

«Muro-chin» chiamò con tono lamentoso Atsushi, «ma si esibiranno anche durante le nostre partite?»

«A volte».

«Non li voglio sul campo» brontolò Atsushi, «e se ci cadono in testa proprio mentre giochiamo?»

«Ehhhh» mormorò dubbioso Taiga, deglutendo a stento, «"Forza Bruins!"»

Daiki scoppiò a ridere e circondò le spalle di Taiga con un braccio. «Andiamo, prima dovresti diventare un titolare!» ghignò con aria di sfida, lui gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.

«Noi andiamo a lezione» li interruppe Tatsuya incamminandosi insieme ad Atsushi verso il South Campus, «ci vediamo più tardi agli allenamenti».

Taiga li salutò con un cenno della mano e Daiki con un cenno della testa – teneva ancora il braccio intorno a lui. Subito dopo, però, Atsushi tornò sui suoi passi, aprì in silenzio la propria tracolla, consegnò una barretta di cioccolato ciascuno a loro due e andò via.

Taiga fissò basito il dolciume. «Perché continua a darci _roba_ in questo modo ogni volta che ci saluta?!»

Daiki ghignò con un po’ di malinconia. «Beh, _è Atsushi_ , e per quanto sia anche lui in fin dei conti un tipo solitario, proviene da una famiglia molto numerosa: non è abituato a socializzare, ma neanche a non poter tornare a casa, se capisci cosa intendo…» insinuò. Stare da soli in un altro continente, dopo essere cresciuti in mezzo a una _miriade_ di fratelli e sorelle, non doveva essere facile neanche per Atsushi e infantile com’era stava provando a stabilire un contatto con loro in quel modo.

«Ah» sospirò secco Taiga accigliato, non aggiungendo alcun commento e strappando con i denti l’incarto del cioccolato; stava per fare il primo morso quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, controllò chi fosse. «È mio padre» mormorò neutrale. Daiki sollevò il braccio e lo lasciò andare ad appartarsi da solo dietro un angolo più silenzioso, lontano dalla folla e le grida dei cheerleader.

C’erano dei taciti accordi fra loro due riguardo le telefonate che ricevevano, se si trovano insieme o in stanza: se si trovavano in luoghi pubblici si allontanavano di qualche metro l’uno dall’altro, se invece erano in camera la persona libera usciva lasciando l’altro a parlare comodamente al cellulare. L’eccezione erano i genitori di Taiga: quando erano in dormitorio e loro chiamavano, fin dall’inizio Taiga aveva fatto cenno a Daiki che se voleva poteva restare. Daiki aveva interpretato quel gesto come se non valesse la pena disturbarlo e farlo uscire dalla stanza quando in fin dei conti se si trattava di chiacchiere con i suoi genitori non aveva bisogno di privacy.

Quello non era anomalo, era solo triste.

Dalle conversazioni che Daiki aveva suo malgrado origliato, non aveva percepito alcun astio o senso di fastidio nelle parole di Taiga quando era al telefono con i suoi, solo piuttosto una mancanza di argomenti alle volte imbarazzante. Ciò non lo meravigliava: Taiga doveva essere cresciuto per così tanto tempo da solo da essere diventato pienamente indipendente e responsabile già a soli quindici anni, considerando come i suoi genitori l’avevano rimandato in Giappone senza nemmeno un tutore, fidandosi di lui – non stava neanche da uno zio o un nonno, ma _da solo_. Tutta quella lontananza fisica aveva di certo creato non pochi problemi di comunicazione, logico che non facessero chissà che conversazioni profonde o confidenziali.

Si avvicinò di un paio di passi e si appoggiò di spalle a qualche albero di distanza da lui, perché per quanto Taiga si fosse appartato soltanto per avere un po’ di quiete e non della privacy, tuttavia certe volte lo metteva in imbarazzo ascoltare dei momenti che avrebbero dovuto essere privati – o forse era più imbarazzante accorgersi quanto _non_ fossero privati, ma superficiali.

Osservò da lontano Taiga parlare al telefono appoggiato di schiena al tronco dell’albero: fissava l’erba ai suoi piedi e sbocconcellava la barretta di cioccolato; Daiki notò che aveva le cuffie rosse attaccate alla cinghia della tracolla, decise quindi di passarsi il tempo prendendo le proprie cuffie e ascoltando un po’ di musica – tra l’altro ormai sentire urlare ancora "Forza Bruins!" gli stava dando sui nervi.

Sciolse i propri pensieri al ritmo di un paio di canzoni, ritrovandosi a riflettere su quanto in fondo l’insieme di tutti quei piccoli gesti silenziosi che avevano fatto negli ultimi minuti rappresentassero l’intesa che avevano sviluppato.

Era strano accorgersi di come in fondo non si fossero davvero conosciuti mai prima d’ora, aveva dato per scontato di conoscere Taiga già abbastanza, ma non era così e non era neanche una brutta rivelazione, anzi: ora che si conoscevano davvero, era meglio di quanto si aspettasse.

Si era aggrappato a Taiga quasi per caso, approfittando con consapevolezza, sfacciataggine e arroganza della sua onestà e bontà, e nell’entusiasmo e nella determinazione di Taiga aveva rivisto il se stesso di qualche anno prima e ne era rimasto contagiato: gli era servito per avere la spinta giusta per andare avanti – sorrise.

Loro due si capivano a vicenda, erano fatti della stessa pasta e condividevano la stessa passione, e lo sconsiderato entusiasmo di Taiga era dannatamente _eccitante_ , e non intendeva solo in senso fisico: lo scuoteva e lo animava, era contagiante – o forse _intossicante_. Quando erano nello stesso posto, l’uno accanto all’altro e si capivano con uno sguardo era eccitante, perché erano entrambi due pazzi esaltati e sconsiderati, perché erano entrambi giovani, sani, forti e pieni di furia e passione, e questo a volte, _a volte_ , gli dava l’inebriante impressione che se insieme non li avrebbe mai battuti nessuno. E Dio, quanto certe volte desiderava condividere con lui quella sensazione afferrandolo per il colletto e baciandolo fino a restare senza fiato.

Era esaltante, inebriante, _eccitante_. Lo caricava fino a scoppiare.

Vide Taiga chiudere la chiamata; si abbassò le cuffie sulle spalle e andò da lui.

«Tutto bene dai tuoi?» indagò neutrale quanto formale.

«Sì. Cioè» si corresse, «papà sta bene, ho parlato con lui, mamma sta a Washington» rispose vago.

«Uhm» assentì, «scusa la domanda diretta…» esordì serio ma cauto.

«Sì?»

«Ma i tuoi sono separati?»

«No» non sembrò neanche troppo disturbato dalla domanda, «cioè, è una situazione parecchio strana perché siamo tutti e tre molto indipendenti da sempre, ma _diciamo_ che stanno _ancora_ insieme» sospirò evitando il suo sguardo. «Quando vivevo a LA, mamma lavorava lì e papà a San Diego; io stavo con mamma. Poi quando sono tornato in Giappone loro due hanno deciso di seguire altrettanto le loro strade e adesso mamma lavora a Washington e papà vive a Brooklyn» riassunse stringato e senza esternare troppe emozioni.

 _Già, la comunicazione non doveva essere il punto forte della loro famiglia._ Dalle sue parole percepì che molto probabilmente neanche i suoi genitori sapevano se stessero ancora insieme e se avessero ancora qualcosa da dirsi.

«Capisco» assentì Daiki. «Guardiamo ancora un altro po’ i cheerleader?» propose per spezzare un po’ l’atmosfera.

Taiga schioccò la lingua con fare annoiato. «Nah! Comunque ho una lezione fra una ventina di minuti, meglio che mi sbrighi a raggiungere l’aula» sospirò stanco lanciando l’incarto accartocciato della barretta verso un cestino della spazzatura; fece centro.

«Dai, fammi compagnia ancora per un po’» ghignò lui sadico, «una delle tizie potrebbe spiaccicarsi a terra per sbaglio da un momento all’altro: vuoi perderti lo spettacolo?»

Taiga rise scuotendo la testa. «Sei pessimo» ghignò a propria volta. Eccolo lì il solito ghigno di Taiga, era tornato.

Si avvicinò a lui. «Prendi sempre uno strano accento dopo aver parlato con tuo padre…»

«È l’accento di Brooklyn» gli rispose, e lo vide deglutire a vuoto, perché si stavano fissando negli occhi e ora Daiki si era avvicinato abbastanza da stargli quasi addosso, schiacciandolo contro il tronco e infilando un piede fra i suoi. «Ho il brutto vizio di lasciarmi contagiare facilmente dalle cadenze altrui» aggiunse Taiga.

A Daiki piaceva quell’accento acquisito, forte e un po’ più rude, gli faceva venire voglia di toglierglielo dalla bocca baciandolo fino a fargli dimenticare perfino come si parlava.

«Già, lo noto…» commentò Daiki vago, con gli occhi fissi sulle sue labbra e la testa persa verso tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fargli. Poggiò il palmo di una mano contro il tronco e inclinò appena il capo di lato: lo baciò facendosi spazio fra le sue labbra con irruenza, senza tanti complimenti; Taiga lo ricambiò afferrandolo per il colletto per spingerlo di più a sé.

Quanto _cazzo_ lo caricava? Erano soltanto seminascosti, avrebbero potuto vederli, ma non gliene fregava niente, o meglio non stava fregando niente a entrambi. Erano tutti e due così forti, determinati, sicuri di sé e sconsiderati da entrare facilmente in risonanza se insieme, dandogli alla testa.

Lo baciò fino a togliergli dalla bocca il sapore del cioccolato – non gli si addiceva, era troppo dolce, stonava, meglio eliminarlo – ma dopo essersi separato dalle sue labbra non esitò troppo a tornare a baciarlo ancora: avvertiva come entrambi i loro corpi si stessero surriscaldando facilmente e… il _sudore_ , quello doveva essere il sapore e l’odore che si addiceva meglio a Taiga, decisamente.

Mentre non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo, mentre sentiva che non era il solo fra i due a essere così preso ed eccitato, gli tornò di nuovo in mente quel pensiero che l’esaltava peggio di una droga: se insieme, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggerli.

Taiga gli posò una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo piano ad allontanarsi. «È… tardi» mormorò col fiato corto e incerto su che parole usare: a quanto sembrava era sul serio riuscito a togliergli la capacità di parlare, quasi-quasi voleva provare a levargli anche quella di pensare.

«Lo so, hai una lezione» sussurrò di rimando. «È importante?»

Lui gli accarezzò il collo e gli infilò le dita di entrambe le mani fra i capelli, posò la fronte contro la sua fissandolo negli occhi serio quanto ancora eccitato. «Non lo so» esalò, ma sembrava stesse cercando la risposta nel suo sguardo: era importante quello che stavano facendo?

Daiki avrebbe voluto sfiorargli il collo con le labbra e dirgli all’orecchio "Voglio scoparti e lo vuoi anche tu, andiamo in camera e ‘fanculo a tutto il resto. Scopiamo. Ora", eppure… forse era meglio prendere prima una boccata d’aria. «Ci vediamo agli allenamenti?» gli disse invece, ma che la cosa gli dispiacesse doveva leggersi sulla faccia, perché Taiga lo strattonò di nuovo appena a sé baciandolo come se gli stesse urlando furioso quanto lo desiderasse, come a rassicurarlo.

«Sì, ci vediamo dopo» confermò; si scambiarono una serie di brevi baci sulle labbra dagli schiocchi languidi e poi Daiki si allontanò da lui di un passo per lasciarlo andare.

Non controllò nemmeno se qualcuno nei dintorni li avesse visti o spiati, crollò a sedere a terra sulle radici dell’albero portandosi una mano sulla fronte.

Quello poteva essere un enorme _disastro_ , tipo una delle peggiori cazzate della sua vita, eppure gli veniva da ridere, forse isterico.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Oi, Tetsu" pensò, "questa è colpa tua, c’entri ancora una volta tu: me l’hai messo _tu_ lui davanti, eh? E ci hai lasciati _tu_ entrambi a raccogliere i cocci. Sono scappato, è questo il modo in cui ti stai vendicando? Vuoi perseguitarmi fin qui mettendomi di fronte un’altra persona che come me ti deve tutto? Se è così hai una pessima idea del concetto di _fair play_ , lasciatelo dire".

Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò fissando l’erba. "Me lo scoperò, Tetsu, perché sia io che lui abbiamo bisogno di un rimpiazzo e senza tanti complimenti. Probabilmente scoperemo fino a quando non dimenticheremo cosa ci ha portato qui". Si rialzò da terra e si avviò a lezione sorridendo sarcastico.

"Questo è il mio ultimo _rebound_ ".

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete curiosi di vedere i colori e le maglie dei Bruins, cercate pure con Google Immagini "Bruins Basketball" e "Bruins Cheerleading" :)


	3. Capitolo 3

Non fu facile seguire le lezioni, quel pomeriggio, finì col soffermarsi a scarabocchiare gli angoli del block notes più volte, e a testimoniare quanto la sua testa fosse incasinata, le poche volte che si appuntò qualcosa finì per scriverlo direttamente in giapponese dall’inglese senza accorgersene – roba che da lucido non sarebbe riuscito a fare neanche volendo.

Non era particolarmente ansioso o pieno di preoccupazioni, tutt’altro, era una cosa _nuova_ e _bella_ e non vedeva l’ora di averla ancora fra le mani; solleticava il suo lato più egoistico ed egocentrico, lo faceva sentire _vivo_.

Un paio di ore dopo arrivò in palestra ostentando tranquillità, quasi noia, ma il suo armadietto si trovava accanto a quello di Taiga e una volta controllato che di sottecchi non li stesse osservando nessuno, quando Taiga alzò le braccia per sfilarsi la maglia, Daiki fece scivolare piano il dorso di due dita sulla parte bassa della sua spina dorsale. Non ghignò mentre lo faceva, perché quella era una cosa abbastanza seria da farlo uscire di testa, ma vide Taiga prima trattenere il fiato e poi fare un paio di respiri più profondi; le sue dita restarono ferme sull’elastico dei pantaloni fino a quando non sentirono qualcuno entrare in modo rumoroso negli spogliatoi.

«Copritevi tutti quanti» tuonò la coach, «non ci tengo a vedere i vostri piselli al vento. MATRICOLE! A raccolta!» ordinò spiccia, aveva delle ceste di plastica in mano. Si schierarono davanti a lei, più o meno vestiti.

«Fra due settimane si terrà la solita partita amichevole pre campionato contro i Trojans della USC, da entrambe le parti schiereremo perlopiù matricole come tradizione vuole. Siete liberi di sentirvi sotto pressioni come se volessi testarvi, _perché sarà così_. Ovviamente questa partita non sarà amichevole per un cazzo: non prevedo sangue, _lo voglio_. Vi ho portato le divise» continuò, indicando le ceste e mettendosi sotto gli occhi un foglio stampato, «quando chiamerò il vostro nome, fate un passo avanti».

Ad "Aomine Daiki" cercò di contenere l’entusiasmo e di non comportarsi come un bambino sovraeccitato il giorno di Natale: la maglia e la tuta erano impacchettate in delle buste trasparenti, non poteva spacchettarli esagitato come se fossero regali solo perché curioso di vedere il proprio numero. Si limitò a fissare con un accenno di ghigno i colori dei Bruins che ora erano anche i suoi – uniforme bianca, scritta blu e particolari oro.

«Vi voglio in campo entro cinque minuti per cominciare a discutere delle strategie di gioco» concluse la coach una volta terminata la lista.

Subito dopo ci fu un gran rumore di spacchettamento generale; Aomine spiegò subito la propria maglia.

 _26_.

Sogghignò appena, ironico: si trovava esattamente a venti numeri di distanza dalla sua maglia alla Teiko, e non intendeva solo il suo numero attuale, ma anche _se stesso_.

Circondò le spalle di Taiga con un braccio e l’osservò mentre scopriva a propria volta il suo numero: 30.

«Sono il 26» l’informò con finto piglio annoiato rubandogli la maglia dalle mani per osservarla meglio per dispetto.

«L’ho visto» brontolò, riappropriandosi della divisa.

"Lo so che mi guardi" pensò Daiki, "come tu sai che io ti guardo. Sempre". Conservarono tutto negli armadietti e andarono in campo accompagnati dai potenti fischi della Callister che li invitava a correre.

Daiki dei Trojans sapeva solo il necessario, perché facevano in qualche modo parte degli annedoti sulla UCLA che gli aveva raccontato Tatsuya: la USC, la University of Southern California, faceva anch’essa parte della Division I ed era per antonomasia la "rivale" della UCLA; ne conseguiva che fra Bruins e Trojans non corresse buon sangue.

Dopo i riscaldamenti, la coach riunì le matricole su una metà del campo e li informò a grandi linee su alcune caratteristiche dei Trojans, distribuendo loro dei DVD con delle partite da guardare; poi iniziò a spiegare loro le migliori strategie da usare, non prima di annunciare che Aomine e Murasakibara sarebbero scesi in campo subito.

«Ma restate ancora delle riserve, non montatevi la testa!» raccomandò loro.

Taiga non era stato scelto e, dall’espressione che fece, Daiki capì che non ne era rimasto meravigliato; per quanto però Taiga fosse ancora per certi versi inferiore a loro due – era ancora troppo abituato ad affidarsi a Tetsu, il suo talento personale stentava a venir fuori, benché avesse stile da vendere – era di certo superiore al resto delle matricole quanto loro: ebbe l’impressione che quella vecchia zia sadica della Callister stesse complottando qualcosa e si chiese se avesse parlato con Aida Kagetora.

Dopo furono divisi in due squadre per giocare mettendo in atto le nuove strategie. Daiki, prima di entrare in campo, si soffermò a bere un sorso d’acqua e a scambiare due chiacchiere veloci con Rick l’irlandese iperattivo, ala piccola titolare.

«Abbiamo mai perso contro i Trojans?» chiese discorsivo e sinceramente curioso di saperne di più: quella rivalità fra università era talmente _un’americanata_ da sembrare divertente.

Gli rispose con finto fare cospiratorio. «Noi non parliamo delle sconfitte contro i Trojans». Daiki ghignò scuotendo la testa, lui si avvicinò di un passo e gli parlò con gli occhi che gli brillavano di lucida follia come tutte le volte che aveva in mente qualcosa di dannatamente divertente – in quei momenti sembrava un folletto malvagio e dispettoso. «Noi non parliamo neanche di quello che dobbiamo fare fra tre settimane per il compleanno del capitano, ssssh!» raccomandò portandosi un dito sulle le labbra.

Si sentì confuso. «Ma il compleanno del suo ragazzo non è questo fine settimana?»

Lui scacciò l’aria davanti a sé con un mano. «Non è colpa mia se quei due fanno da sempre tutto assieme, pure _nascere_! Dicevo, il compleanno di Carlos…»

«Eh…» incalzò.

«Avrei in mente una _cosuccia_ » scandì bene la parola, «giusto una sorta di scherzo-regalo da parte di pochi intimi».

Suonava _disastrosamente_ interessante. «Ma è un regalo o uno scherzo?»

«Aomine, Sullivan!» urlò la coach. «Datevi una mossa, non stiamo qui a cercare quadrifogli nel prato, non è mica San Patrizio!»

«Sissignora» risposero in coro ghignando e facendosi poi cenno che si sarebbero sentiti dopo.

Daiki si avvicinò a Taiga che palleggiava da solo stando sovrappensiero. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese neutrale.

Taiga abbozzò un mezzo sorriso sarcastico. «Tranquillo, lo so che devo fare di più».

C’era stato qualcosa di bello e triste insieme nel fatto che avessero entrambi capito che stavano implicitamente parlando dei ruoli nella partita contro i Trojans: lui avrebbe giocato, Taiga no. Prima però che Daiki potesse aggiungere altro, la Callister fischiò per farli iniziare a giocare.

Sapeva di avere ancora parecchi problemi con il gioco di squadra e da quel punto di vista lo stile dei Bruins e il tipo di gioco di Carlos, playmaker titolare, non solo non andava a suo favore, _cozzava_ del tutto con lui; ci stava però lavorando sopra più che poteva, anche a costo di mandare giù dei rospi ed essere costretto a smussare un po’ gli angoli della propria personalità diventando un po’ meno arrogante, perché aveva _bisogno_ dei Bruins e della guida della Callister, perché senza di loro non avrebbe avuto l’NCAA, e senza l’NCAA non avrebbe mai avuto l’NBA e di conseguenza la possibilità di incontrare altri giocatori come lui con cui poter giocare al massimo. C’erano dei prezzi da pagare per arrivare all’NBA, come quello di diventare ancora più "mostruosi", ma allo stesso tempo non poteva negare che gli effetti negativi di ogni prezzo pagato in qualche modo gli piacevano, come i suoi limiti che si spostavano ogni giorno sempre più avanti.

La Callister diceva che fin quando avrebbe rispettato il suo personale codice d’onore sarebbe stato invincibile e, beh, avrebbe sempre tenuto conto di quel consiglio ed era lieto di come i suoi sforzi per fare gioco di squadra fossero stati premiati con la possibilità di poter giocare contro i Trojans.

Qualche sera prima, mentre Taiga era sdraiato sul letto a grattarsi la testa davanti a degli appunti di Economia, Daiki aveva pensato che lui fosse abbastanza assorto, preso e _confuso_ da ciò che stava studiando da potergli chiedere consiglio senza che se ne rendesse conto.

«Taiga, voi al Seirin facevate un sacco di gioco di squadra, ma che vi dicevate? Cioè, cosa vi guidava ad essere così?»

Lui gli aveva risposto continuando a grattarsi la testa fissando i propri figli. «Che eravamo compagni di squadra, che non è soltanto il singolo giocatore a proteggere la squadra, ma anche la squadra a proteggere il giocatore. Uh» si era fermato, incerto, «ma mi stai chiedendo un consiglio?»

«No».

«Ah, ecco, mi sembrava strano».

In diciotto anni di vita aveva protetto un solo compagno di squadra, a tal punto da mettere in gioco perfino il proprio posto di titolare: Tetsu. A essere quindi sincero non solo non ne sapeva un bel niente di come proteggere una squadra o un compagno, per certi versi gli veniva pure la nausea a rifare una cosa simile perché… _Tetsu, lo perseguitava ancora_. Tutto quello che sapeva era che per "proteggere" non si intendeva in senso fisico – del tipo ponendo rimedio a quello che potevano essere i difetti di stile o di tecnica di un compagno – ma in senso morale: "proteggere" lo spirito di un compagno, fare in modo che nessuno lo spezzasse.

Riecco quindi tornare su di lui lo spettro di Tetsu: era la specialità di Tetsu ricomporre i pezzi dello spirito sportivo distrutto dei compagni e degli _ex_ compagni, lui invece sapeva solo come rompere il proprio e quello degli altri. Proteggere lo spirito di qualcuno era un’idea talmente ridicola da essere patetica: non gli si addiceva. Però doveva scenderci a patti, perché aveva bisogno dei Bruins.

Gli veniva voglia di uscire dal campo, prendere la sua giacca e andarsene dalla palestra borbottando improperi, ma quello lo faceva alle superiori, sarebbe stato un peggioramento.

Era in squadra con Taiga, che si stava destreggiando fra il ruolo di centro e playmaker in una personale versione dello stile di gioco di Kiyoshi Teppei; ogni tanto decideva a casaccio di fare qualche dunk e faceva dei salti esagerati, roba che Daiki avrebbe voluto sbattersi una mano in faccia o urlargli "Idiota!" – o magari entrambe le cose. Taiga doveva essere davvero frustrato, era sempre stato un libro aperto – troppo buono, troppo sincero e troppo trasparente.

«Oi, Tai» lo richiamò annoiato posandogli una mano sulla spalla, «lasciami per un po’ il ruolo di playmaker».

«Uh?» fu la brillante replica. «Ah, sì. Ok».

Nelle numeroso riviste americane che Taiga gli aveva passato per esercitarsi con l’inglese aveva letto della presenza di "point forward" nell’NBA, ovvero dei play-ala, delle ale grandi o piccole con abilità anche da playmaker. L’idea lo stuzzicava abbastanza, voleva provarci – almeno fino a quando la Callister non avrebbe fischiato fermando il gioco e urlandogli cosa cazzo stesse facendo – perché un play-ala dava inevitabilmente alla squadra un gioco più offensivo, visto che così a portare per tutto il tempo la palla in gioco sarebbe stato un’ala, un giocatore attaccante. Gli piaceva il gioco offensivo, _era il suo stile essere offensivo_ , e in più poteva essere un modo per dare un po’ più di spazio da ala grande a Taiga e sollevargli un po’ il morale – magari i suoi salti sproporzionati avrebbe cominciato ad avere più senso.

Perse poco tempo a mettere in atto il suo piano: non appena in possesso di palla, cambiò posizione passando sia all’attacco che alla guida del gioco. Non perse di vista Taiga, _non perse di vista nessun giocatore_ , e ghignò soddisfatto vedendo come stesse sbaragliando tutti: _quello_ nel suo vocabolario era pressappoco la definizione di "essere offensivo". Vide Taiga guardarlo di sottecchi e smarcarsi ghignando soddisfatto, esaltato e sadico quanto lui, perché ovvio che stessero pensando entrambi la stessa cosa, cioè che quelle altre pippe dei loro compagni non sarebbero stati in grado di giocare così neanche fra cent’anni. Erano invincibili, se insieme: gli passò la palla e lui la schiacciò al volo a canestro.

Taiga venne verso di lui continuando a ghignare e lui rise camminando all’indietro.

«Tu» sibilò ironico Taiga, premendogli più volte con troppa forza un dito contro il petto mentre lui indietreggiava ridendo compiaciuto, «tu-sei-il-migliore».

«Non che io abbia mostrato ancora tutte le mie carte» fece il finto modesto.

Taiga gli prese la testa fra le mani e posò la fronte contro la sua senza smettere di sogghignare. «Sei fottutamente formidabile e lo sai, _taci_ » lo spintonò per scherzo e poi tornò in posizione; Daiki restò lì a osservargli la schiena, mantenendo un sorriso soddisfatto sulla faccia.

«Oi, Tai» urlò, «guarda che se riesco a rimandarti a canestro voglio il tuo letto e a te toccherà quello vicino al cesso!» Lui gli replicò con un gestaccio. Scoppiò a ridere, perché Tai era il solito… e si fermò. Di preciso, quando aveva iniziato ad abbreviare il suo nome?

Non era la prima volta che abbreviava il nome di qualcuno togliendo le lettere finali, e non era la prima volta che provava a salvare lo spirito di qualcuno. Tutto quello forse non andava molto bene, rendersi conto di cosa potevano voler dire quei paragoni e portarsi ancora appresso lo spettro di Tetsu non andava affatto bene. Ma Taiga…

«Aomine!» urlò la Callister. «Capisco che tu provenga dalla patria degli anime, ma che non ti venga in mente di restare fermo a metà campo a farti lunghi flashback come negli anime sportivi! Torna al presente e vieni un po’ qui!»

Colto in fallo, si riscosse con una mezza risatina ironica e nervosa e andò verso la panchina, dalla coach.

«Che cos’era quello?» gli chiese seria.

«Cosa di preciso?»

«La limonata che hai fatto con Kagami in mezzo al campo» continuò sullo stesso tono.

«EH?»

«Il modo in cui hai giocato nell’ultima azione offensiva, idiota!» sbottò scocciata. «A cos’altro vuoi che mi stia riferendo? Cos’era quello che hai fatto? O meglio, sarò diretta perché oggi sei proprio in preda ai flashback e sembri un rintronato, _perché l’hai fatto_?»

«Perché… mi andava di farlo?» provò a spiegarsi.

«Se non lo sai tu!» sbottò di nuovo.

«Ho voluto provare a farlo, mi stuzzicava l’idea e mi sentivo pronto a fare un tentativo» cercò le parole adatte. «Ero curioso di questo ruolo informale e sentivo che le mie abilità mi avrebbero supportato abbastanza».

«Bene» assentì lei, poi lo fissò negli occhi mortalmente seria. «Non farlo mai più. Dimenticati di averlo fatto, ma siccome la mia parola è quella di Dio, cerca invece di ricordartelo quando ti dirò di farlo».

Restò stordito per qualche attimo, poi capì: la coach aveva ritenuto la sua mossa azzardata, ma abbastanza buona da tenerla segreta come un asso nella manica; più in là, quando l’avrebbe ritenuto opportuno, gli avrebbe detto come migliorarla, o forse come usarla.

«Ricevuto» assentì.

«Torna a giocare, e fatti meno flashback!»

«Sissignora» rise tuttavia divertito: la Callister sapeva sempre fino a che punto prenderli in giro sulle loro origini senza essere offensiva.

«Che ti ha detto la coach?» gli chiese Taiga, perplesso e curioso, quando tornò in campo.

«Niente di che» glissò ridendo girandogli intorno e lasciando scivolare con fare fintamente casuale la mano addosso a lui, dal fianco alla parte bassa della schiena. « _È un segreto_ » aggiunse poi, andando a posizionarsi vicino al canestro.

Taiga fece palesemente finta di non capire che si stesse riferendo al _loro_ segreto, aggrottò la fronte e tornò a fissare il possessore della palla.

Ancora poco, forse meno di due ore, e sarebbe riuscito a togliergli anche l’abilità di pensare.

Rientrarono nel dormitorio in compagnia di Tatsuya e Atsushi, chiacchierando e ridendo a proposito di cosa avrebbero fatto per il compleanno del capitano e di come l’anno scorso erano finite altre trovate _geniali_ di Rick. Non appena fuori dall’ascensore, Daiki mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Taiga: era fresco di doccia, sentì l’odore del suo docciaschiuma e di come fosse nonostante tutto accaldato – per l’aspettativa?

Sulla porta salutarono gli altri due dicendo che si sarebbero sentiti più tardi per la cena – _forse_ – ed entrarono nella loro stanza.

Entrambi si zittirono subito diventando seri; Taiga gli rivolse le spalle, lasciò cadere a terra il borsone con un gesto distratto e andò a chiudere le persiane aperte della finestra.

Per Daiki restare ancora fermo a fissargli la schiena che voleva toccargli fu fuori discussione: avanzò veloce verso di lui e lo schiacciò di faccia contro il muro, con il proprio corpo; gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia e affondò i denti contro il collo.

«Cazzo» sbottò o forse _gemette_ Taiga, «fammi prima chiudere la finestra: è sera, è aperta e siamo con la luce accesa, dal palazzo di fronte potrebbero vederci!» L’accontentò subito chiudendo tutto personalmente con gesti violenti e frettolosi, facendo un gran baccano, poi tornò all’operazione di prima stringendogli le mani sui fianchi.

Non lo fece muovere di un millimetro da dov’era, lo eccitava ancor di più l’idea di come una persona così simile a lui si arrendesse a stare con la faccia al muro _con consapevolezza_. Lui lo voleva, Taiga lo voleva: c’era da impazzire.

Gli leccò la nuca e il collo prendendogli le mani per fargliele poggiare contro la parete, e invece di sentirlo protestare lo vide spingere di più il bacino all’indietro contro di lui. Sorrise compiaciuto e gli mordicchiò una spalla andando a toccargli l’addominali sotto la maglia.

Nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e a occhi socchiusi, ascoltando il suo respiro accelerare in modo repentino, percorse con le mani tutti i muscoli che da un bel po’ immaginava di potergli un giorno toccare. Lo eccitava e lo faceva sentire così _vivo_ toccare quel corpo forte come il suo, seguire con le dita le linee degli addominali, salire più su per sfiorargli appena un capezzolo – e sorridere vedendolo serrare la mascella per trattenere un gemito – e stendere bene i palmi contro i fianchi sentendo bene quanto la sua pelle fosse già accaldata. Gli sfiorò la nuca con le labbra giocando a slacciargli i pantaloni con eccessiva e inutile lentezza. Almeno fino a quando non si ritrovò spintonato all’indietro: Taiga, stringendo i denti, si voltò e l’attirò a sé camminando alla cieca all’indietro fino a cadere di schiena sul proprio letto, lasciandosi schiacciare dal peso del suo corpo; poi l’afferrò per il colletto, baciandolo sulla bocca con furia.

Daiki ridacchiò. «Potevi dirmelo prima che morivi dalla voglia di baciarmi».

«Sta’ zitto» e lo costrinse ad abbassare di nuovo la testa verso di lui per baciarlo. «Che vuoi fare?»

«Prima mi dici di stare zitto e poi mi chiedi di risponderti?»

Gli morse il profilo della mandibola fino a fargli male, prima di replicare. «Dove vuoi arrivare?» domandò diretto fissandolo negli occhi.

«Fino a dove ci piacerà arrivare» rispose sbrigativo: erano entrambi due tipi istintivi, avrebbero seguito solo quello che al momento piaceva a loro più fare, o quello che era più _comodo_ fare.

«Hai mai fatto niente di simile, prima d’ora?» domandò ancora Taiga.

Pratico e diretto, il suo Taiga: non si stava sprecando neanche un po’ su un "Ma ne sei sicuro?" e su questioni banali come i _sentimenti_ , e gli piaceva anche per questo. «No, tu?»

«Nemmeno, neanche con una ragazza. Tu?»

«Stessa cosa, ma _mi piace_ » sottolineò baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca, «mi piace davvero un sacco tutto questo. Mi piace, lo voglio». "Mi piace, lo voglio, _è mio_ ".

«Piace anche a me» lo sentì sospirare appena mentre lui gli solleva la maglia per leccargli il ventre. _Ovvio_ che stesse piacendo a entrambi: si capivano a vicenda, erano in larga parte lo stesso tipo di persona, avevano _lo stesso fottuto tipo di bisogni_. Se insieme, non li avrebbe mai fermati nessuno; quel pensiero era peggio di una droga, lo sballava: lo pensava, lo credeva, _lo respirava_ mentre continuava a baciarlo e sentiva l’impellente bisogno di condividere quelle sensazioni con lui, perché le avrebbe _capite_.

 _Avevano entrambi bisogno di questo, dannazione_. Stava stretto fra le braccia e le gambe di Taiga e sentiva come ogni propria singola emozione repressa gli stesse graffiando con furia e violenza il petto per uscire fuori, per essere finalmente libera, perché non ci sarebbero stati problemi: Taiga l’avrebbe capito, _era come lui_.

«Lo voglio» mormorò di nuovo con voce più bassa e roca; erano talmente persi e in preda agli istinti più bassi che non si muovevano impacciati per tentativi ed errori: _toccavano sicuri_ , con irruenza e convinzione. «Lo voglio. Mi piace. Mi piace. Mi piace» sussurrò come se fosse una cantilena mentre le loro mani si insinuavano l’una dentro i pantaloni dell’altro senza troppe esitazioni.

Lo fissava gemere e godere sotto la sua mano e la sua mente gli passava davanti agli occhi in intermittenza l’idea di fargli del _male_ e di fargli del _bene_ , di _morderlo_ e poi _leccarlo_ : Taiga gemeva inclinando la testa all’indietro esponendo la gola e lui ci posava la bocca _premendo piano i denti_ , poi gli _leccava_ il mento. Maledisse il fatto che dovessero trattenersi dal gemere troppo forte, avrebbe voluto farlo urlare fino a perdere la voce, se fosse stato possibile: l’effetto che gli stava facendo sapeva dell’incredibile.

Taiga allungò la mano per infilargli le dita fra i capelli, lui invece ne approfittò per soffocare un paio di gemiti mordendogli il polso; fu ricambiato con la stessa moneta.

«Cazzo, sì!» sibilò a bassa voce, sentendo poi l’altro esplodere in una veloce sequenza di imprecazioni sussurrate che terminarono con un «Non fermarti, se ti fermi _ti ammazzo_!» A dire il vero, si stavano _già ammazzando_ a vicenda.

Spossato e stravolto, Daiki riuscì a malapena a soffocare un ultimo gemito prima dell’orgasmo premendo la bocca aperta contro la spalla di Taiga – lui lo ricambiò artigliandogli una mano sulla nuca e premendogli piano le unghie corte contro la pelle.

Daiki restò fermo, steso su di lui a riprendere fiato per dei lunghi minuti; quando tornò abbastanza in sé da sollevarsi un po’ da Taiga puntellandosi sui gomiti, tutto quello che riuscì a fare col poco fiato ritrovato fu guardarsi intorno un po’ spaesato e invocare invano un paio di divinità a caso – quanto cazzo era stato _intenso_?

«Mi è piaciuto» tenne poi a riassumere.

«Lo so. È piaciuto anche a me».

Il suono di quell’ultima frase sulla bocca di Taiga sembrò così _buono_ che Daiki si sentì costretto a baciarlo fino a stordirlo e _stordirsi_.

E che ci sarebbe stato un bis era ormai scontato.

Muovendosi come se conoscessero da sempre l’uno il corpo e le abitudini dell’altro si stesero entrambi su di un fianco: Taiga gli rivolse le spalle e lui lo strinse a sé infilando una gamba fra le sue e poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.

Si crogiolò in quel caldo e piacevole silenzio lasciandosi cullare dai loro respiri e da un paio di pensieri fissi.

_Se insieme, non li avrebbe mai fermati nessuno._

_Mi piace, lo voglio, è mio._

Fare il bucato era una spina nel fianco e in lavanderia ci andava solo con Taiga, perché era l’unico a spiegargli con pazienza come dividere gli indumenti per tipo e colore – a dire il vero glielo spiegava tutte le sante volte, ma lui lo dimenticava sempre chiedendogli con espressione annoiata una rinfrescatina di memoria.

Per quanto quella fosse la lavanderia di un dormitorio maschile era un terribile luogo di _comari pettegole_ , per questo tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva andare lì, almeno poteva divertirsi ascoltando gli altri.

Con una perfetta faccia di bronzo se ne stava a ciondolare vicino a una colonna di cemento ad ascoltare due tipi che stavano discutendo della percentuale di donne depilate totalmente _lì_ con cui erano stati a letto – gli americani avevano seri problemi, mica erano come lui – quando Taiga lo richiamò con tono seccato.

«Guarda che l’asciugatrice ha finito, vieni a riprenderti la tua roba!»

Sbuffò scocciato e andò al suo fianco con la cesta dei panni in mano. Poco più in là, Tatsuya e Atsushi erano altrettanto occupati con i panni da lavare.

«Muro-chin, perché dobbiamo fare il bucato?»

«Perché altrimenti puzza» gli rispose Tatsuya con faccia da pirla e sorrisetto _demoniaco_ , «e io non ti voglio in stanza se puzzi». Atsushi tenne ad annusarsi perplesso un’ascella per controllarsi, alle sue spalle Taiga si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, Daiki rise.

Riappropriatisi delle ceste cariche di vestiti puliti, tutti e quattro salirono sull’ascensore per tornare al loro piano.

«Rick mi ha detto di riferirvi che ci vediamo domenica dopo pranzo in caffetteria, per _quella cosa_ » li informò Tatsuya, «ha già parlato con Leda e lei si è detta d’accordo». Leda era il capitano delle ragazze cheerleader, una tipetta dai boccoli biondi che rovinava la sua aura da bambolina graziosa quando apriva bocca, dato che perlopiù quando lo faceva era per flirtare ironicamente con Carlos davanti a Martin in modo _sboccato_. Ovviamente Daiki _l’adorava_.

«Ok», sospirò stanco Taiga, «spero solo che ne usciremo con le ossa ancora tutte intere».

Tatsuya rise. «Non ti preoccupare, avremo Leda, saprà come aiutarci!»

Si congedarono sulla porta. «Ci sentiamo più tardi per prendere accordi su come andare domani sera al compleanno di Martin!» concluse Taiga; era vergognoso dirlo, ma spesso senza Tatsuya tutti e tre loro matricole si perdevano _ancora_ per il campus: ogni volta che erano da soli, Taiga finiva per avere una crisi isterica, lui ciondolava annoiato come nulla fosse e Atsushi, considerata anche la sua altezza, finiva per far loro da "faro nella tempesta" alzando la mano armata di cellulare al grido di battaglia «Chiamo Muro-chin». Quando succedeva, Daiki poteva immaginare il sorrisetto sadico e soddisfatto di Tatsuya mentre parlava con loro al telefono; una volta che era stato lui a parlarci al cellulare e l’aveva pure sentito dire ad un altro "Niente, sono i miei tre fratelli idioti che si sono persi lungo la Bruin Walk, ci vuole pazienza con i più giovani. Sì, Daiki, dicevi? Che forma ha la fontana di fronte a cui siete?" Gli aveva risposto annoiato "Quella di un fallo". Tatsuya godeva davvero un sacco a essere superiore.

Rientrati nella stanza, mentre conservavano i panni puliti nell’armadio e nei cassetti, il cellulare di Taiga iniziò a squillare, o meglio _a suonare_ : era _Pink_ degli Aerosmith, la canzone che Alex aveva _personalmente_ impostato come propria suoneria personalizzata nei cellulari di tutti e loro quattro, e Daiki non sapeva se l’avesse fatto perché le piacesse sul serio o per metterli in imbarazzo ogni volta che li chiamava ed erano in pubblico.

Alex era a suo modo adorabile col suo essere così espansiva da baciarli tutti sulla bocca, e puntualmente almeno una volta alla settimana li invitava tutti e quattro a pranzare o cenare da lei; sapeva cucinare solo i _mac and cheese_ – Daiki aveva così scoperto che erano una sorta di sformato di maccheroni al formaggio – e poi li ingozzava di gelato variegato _al rum_ – finivano sempre col dover togliere con la forza la vaschetta dalle mani di Atsushi, ormai _andato_. Si atteggiava a sorella maggiore pazzerella ma protettiva e Daiki adorava fingere di flirtare con lei, soprattutto al telefono.

Sentì Taiga rispondere con uno sbuffo, poi prendere accordi con lei; si voltò verso di lui. «Dice di andare a Venice Beach venerdì prossimo, ti va?»

Sapeva che il cruccio di Alex era non averli ancora portati al mare per via dei loro impegni con i Bruins; ghignò schioccando la lingua e rubò il cellulare dalle mani di Taiga. «Oi, Alex! Certo che mi va di vederti in bikini!»

«Daiki» si finse oltraggiata, «non dovresti essere così spudorato con una signora!»

«Hai perso lo statuto di signora quando hai dato un calcio nelle palle a Haizaki durante la prima Winter Cup».

«Non so cosa ti abbiano raccontato Taiga e Tatsuya, ma non l’ho propriamente calciato _lì_ » tenne a precisare.

«Io comunque dopo gli ho dato il resto: siamo una combo perfetta, bambola!»

Lei rise. «Allora?» sospirò. «Che dici di una gitarella fuori porta a Venice Beach?»

«Beh, dico che mi farebbe più che piacere» si grattò la testa, «non siamo impegnati con gli allenamenti quel giorno, quindi dovrebbe andare bene anche per Tatsuya e Atsushi, ma ti faremo sapere in serata».

«D’accordo! Saluta tutti i miei ragazzi!»

«Ciao!» riattaccò e riconsegnò il cellulare a Taiga, che lo fissò basito.

«Non me l’hai fatta neanche salutare!»

«Perché, ce n’era bisogno?»

«Ma quanto puoi essere una testa di cazzo da uno a d…» non riuscì a terminare la frase, si fermò quando vide Daiki sbarrare gli occhi terrorizzato. «Che c’è ora?!»

«Sento un ronzio, c’è un’ape in camera!»

«E allora?»

«Ti dico che c’è una fottuta ape in camera nostra! E non la vedo!» si guardò intorno disperato.

«Ma hai paura delle api?!»

«No, sto facendo finta!» gridò irritato, poi indicò un punto sopra la scrivania. «È lì! _Cacciala_!» e corse a _nascondersi sotto le coperte_ _del letto_ , tirando il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa.

«Tutto questo è imbarazzante» lo sentì brontolare.

«Ti ho detto _cacciala_! E chiudi quella cazzo di finestra, così non rientra!» Lo sentì sbottare spazientito un paio di imprecazioni in inglese e poi sbatacchiare qualcosa di cartaceo – forse un quaderno, per allontanare l’insetto. Sentì lo stridere leggero della finestra che veniva chiusa e poi il peso di Taiga contro il materasso.

Taiga gli tolse piano il lenzuolo dal viso rivolgendogli una faccia da schiaffi. «L’ape cattiva è andata via, non ti farà più la bua».

«Fottiti, Tai».

«Sei stato punto da bambino?»

«E tu sei il re delle intuizioni?» ribatté scocciato tirandosi su a sedere ma restando a letto.

«E dai» rise, «prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno» lo rassicurò con tono ironico e infantile.

«Tanto Atsushi lo sa già» borbottò.

«Conoscendolo però credo che l’abbia già dimenticato».

«Anche questo è vero» concordò atono. Poi emise un lamento scornato e allacciandogli le braccia al collo lo tirò giù a stendersi su di lui; prima che Taiga potesse chiedergli cos’altro avesse, lui si consolò del brutto episodio tappandogli la bocca con un bacio.

Non era raro ormai che si baciassero se in camera se da soli, era _sempre_ Daiki a cominciare per prima, finivano quasi sempre anche con il toccarsi e poi non ne _parlavano mai_. Era evidente che non se ne vergognassero e che non fosse per loro una preoccupazione, se non ne discutevano era perché era scontato che stessero facendo soltanto qualcosa che piaceva a entrambi.

Si baciarono a lungo interrompendosi di rado, si bloccarono soltanto quando sentirono il rumore di sedia sfregata contro il pavimento provenire dalla stanza accanto; restarono fermi in attesa che il qualcuno che si era alzato si sedesse di nuovo o facesse qualsiasi altra cosa che testimoniasse di essere impegnato a _non ascoltarli_ , poi spazientito Taiga inspirò a fondo, si alzò e andò al computer acceso per avviare il lettore musicale a tono abbastanza basso da non disturbare troppo gli altri, ma anche abbastanza alto da coprire i gemiti che non sarebbero riusciti a trattenere. Daiki lo riaccolse a letto premendogli le gambe contro i fianchi, senza fare alcun commento o dire una parola: alle volte lo stuzzicava l’idea di provare a vedere fino a che punto si capissero a vicenda senza bisogno di parlare, perché tutta quell’intesa stava per provocargli una piacevole dipendenza.

La vera dipendenza che forse un giorno avrebbe provocato danni invece era _quella_ , perché dopo la prima volta era diventato sempre più facile baciarsi e toccarsi e le volte in cui lo facevano stavano aumentando vertiginosamente già in pochissimi giorni. Andava bene fare qualcosa che piaceva a entrambi, meno bene perdere il controllo e _rifarlo, rifarlo e rifarlo_ , perché avrebbe mandato tutto a puttane: come e quando Daiki non lo sapeva, ma _quella cosa_ fra loro due di sicuro avrebbe mandato tutto a puttane. Intanto però tacevano.

Non disdegnava quando era Taiga a prendere il controllo, anzi quando succedeva si concedeva di essere viziato il più possibile mantenendo un piglio sornione: per quanto istintivo, Taiga non era malizioso e un po’ sadico come lui, non lo stuzzicava, però erra irruento, aveva imparato a baciare con furia e sentirsi scaricare addosso quanto lo voleva e quanto gli piaceva era a tutti gli effetti viziarsi. Restò con i polsi incrociati dietro la sua testa perfino quando lo vide slacciargli i pantaloni e si decise a ricambiarlo solo quando capì che era perso e desiderava troppo che lo toccasse a sua volta: gli infilò una mano dentro i jeans senza troppe cerimonie e sollevò appena la testa per leccargli il collo e baciarlo sulla bocca. Il santo fra i due continuava a non essere lui.

Trattennero a denti stretti un paio di gemiti, si concessero un paio di piccoli morsi sul mento e raggiunsero l’ennesimo orgasmo silenzioso fra quelle mura. Daiki cercò subito la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo ancora più a lungo possibile – a breve avrebbero avuto le labbra gonfie tutti e due, ma chissenefregava.

Taiga riprese fiato restando sopra di lui e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Daiki si stiracchiò appena facendogli cenno di sollevarsi e fargli spazio. Si stesero su di un fianco l’uno rivolto verso l’altro, con gli arti più che intrecciati incastrati malamente – era dura essere due bei ragazzoni alti più di un metro e novanta e stare su un letto singolo, bisognava scendere a compressi – e Daiki con le dita gli scostò i capelli da un orecchio, fissò il suo profilo e poi con un sorriso si avvicinò a mordergli il lobo.

«Prova a non lasciarmi segni, per una buona volta» sospirò Taiga, «che negli spogliatoi non so più che altro inventarmi per… _Ahio_!» si lamentò, quando lui passò a mordergli il padiglione, più forte. La replica fu un graffio sul fianco.

«Ahia! Le cazzo di unghia dure e affilate che hai…» cominciò a lamentarsi a sua volta massaggiandosi la parte lesa. «E adesso che dirò _io_ negli spogliatoi?»

Lui rise soddisfatto. «Che è stato uno dei gatti randagi del campus».

«Sì, la _tigre_ del campus» bofonchiò seccato. Taiga rise ancora e poi rifugiò la testa contro il suo collo.

«Non ci stiamo prendendo un po’ troppo la mano, vero?» chiese dubbioso.

«No, tranquillo, Tai» lo rassicurò mentendo, «è tutto a posto» gli mise le mani sotto la maglia, sulla schiena, con fare possessivo.

_Se insieme, non li avrebbe mai fermati nessuno._

_Mi piace, lo voglio, è mio._

Carlos e Martin non vivevano in uno dei dormitori, ma in un condominio residenziale per studenti costruito di recente non molto lontano dalla Hill e facilmente raggiungibile. Daiki non era ancora stato a una festa di studenti e quando entrò nell’appartamento si chiese dove diavolo fosse stato allora finora: oltre alla musica a palla e i fiumi di alcol, c’erano le cheerleader dei Bruins che saltellavano sul divano, sulle poltrone e sui tavoli stando _in gonnella e bikini_. E ognuna di loro aveva una bottiglia di birra in mano.

« _Fantastica festa_ , Martin» si complimentò stringendogli la mano, entusiasta, «e buon compleanno!»

Alle spalle di Martin, Carlos rise. «Sapevo che proprio tu avresti apprezzato!» Il capitano sembrava più sciolto, doveva aver bevuto abbastanza. Meglio. E comunque qualsiasi cosa avrebbero fatto i Bruins quella notte, i coach di tutte le squadre del campus non ne sarebbero stati informati _mai_. Tanto più perché erano presenti quasi tutti i capitani.

Tatsuya mise le mani sulle spalle di Daiki e Taiga e li guidò verso il tavolo degli alcolici. «Mi raccomando di non esagerare e ricordatevi che qui la birra non è esattamente come quella giapponese. Servitevi personalmente e non accettate drink dagli sconosciuti, soprattutto se cheerleader: quelle aspettano soltanto di poter stendere qualcuno con _qualsiasi mezzo_ pur di saltare addosso a un giocatore».

Taiga si perplesse. «Ma non dovrebbe essere il contrario, cioè i giocatori che saltano addosso a loro?»

«Stiamo parlando delle ragazze capitanate da Leda».

«Beh» assentì Daiki, «questo spiega _tutto_ ».

«CHIAPPE D’ORO!» sentirono urlare; la voce femminile appena roca era quella di Leda, ma lei chiamava così tutti i Bruins del basket – quelli del football erano invece tutti "tartaruga immortale" – quindi non capirono esattamente a chi si stesse riferendo fino a quando lei con una ricorsa fece una capriola e saltò addosso di spalle a Taiga per farsi portare a cavalcioni. «Chiappe d’oro messe al sicuro!» gridò ancora abbarbicandosi a lui con le braccia e con le gambe.

«Leda» si lamentò Taiga, «puzzi di alcol».

«Tigre, sei noioso, stasera» brontolò, «ora vado da chiappe d’oro _chico latino_!» allungò le braccia verso Carlos, facendo scattare verso l’alto il sopracciglio di Martin.

Tatsuya provò a risolvere la situazione. «Leda, sei completamente ubriaca. Atsushi, prendila, dobbiamo portarla a prendere aria». Lui la tolse dalle spalle di Taiga e la prese in braccio come se fosse una bambina, poi seguì Tatsuya fra la folla mentre Leda alzava le braccia al cielo urlando «Chiappe giapponesi! Chico latino! _Choco_ latino!»

Rick li raggiunse mettendo su il broncio. «Perché con me non fa mai così quand’è ubriaca?»

Taiga si perplesse. «Perché, quand’è sobria lo fa?»

Daiki rise circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. «Dai, andiamo a bere un po’ anche noi. Che la festa cominci!»

«Tu-sei-completamente-ubriaco» sentenziò Taiga. Lui rise di più aprendo il frigo della cucina e appropriandosi di un’ _interessantissima_ bottiglia di vodka alla frutta – poco prima Martin gliene aveva proprio offerto un bicchiere, _buonissima_ , trovarne addirittura una bottiglia ancora intatta sapeva di miracolo, ma _attenzione_ , lui _era_ un miracolo! Apparteneva alla Generazione dei Miracoli! Rise a crepapelle.

«Cazzo ridi?» continuò Taiga, mentre Daiki scivolava di schiena contro lo sportello del frigo fino a sedersi sul pavimento. «Devo ancora capire che diavolo ci facciamo qui in cucina a fare _cioccolata calda alcolica_!»

Tatsuya gli rispose dai fornelli, sicuro di sé. «Sarebbe stato triste se Atsushi fosse stato l’unico a non essere brillo stasera, lo sto aiutando».

«Tu sei sulla buona strada per ridurti come lui» sbottò Taiga indicando Daiki ancora a terra, abbracciato alla bottiglia.

«Su, Tai, non fare il guastafeste e bevi qualcosa anche tu!»

«La vuoi un po’ di cioccolata?» propose Tatsuya con malizia.

«Affogatici!» Strattonò Daiki per un polso. «Su, andiamo un po’ fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria».

«Ma sto bene! Ti giuro che capisco ancora quello che faccio!» E in parte era vero, era solo… molto su di giri.

«Andiamo!» insisté Taiga.

«Solo se bevi un sorso» ribatté porgendogli la bottiglia. Si guardarono con aria di sfida per un paio di secondi, poi Taiga cedette, afferrò la vodka e mandò giù in gola un paio di sorsi.

Daiki ridacchiò. «E avevo detto _uno solo_!»

«Taci!» Lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori dalla cucina, lui si riappropriò della bottiglia.

«Questa è una bellissima festa» commentò sorridendo mentre Taiga cercava un balcone su cui affacciarsi, «perché noi in Giappone non ne facciamo così?»

«Perché siamo gente normale».

«Questa non mi sembra una buona scusa» bofonchiò Daiki, bevendo poi un altro paio di sorsi di vodka.

«Prega che la Callister non venga mai a sapere come si è ridotta stasera _tutta_ la squadra» sospirò stanco Taiga entrando in una stanza finalmente fornita di balcone e vuota.

«Tutta la squadra tranne _te_ : sei ancora troppo lucido, _bevi_ » insisté premendogli la bottiglia contro il petto; lui nonostante tutto l’accontentò, poi aprì la portafinestra e lo fece uscire fuori con lui.

«Fa freddo!» si lagnò Daiki stringendosi nelle spalle.

Taiga sbottò esasperato e poi lo _strinse a sé_ per scaldarlo; lui sorrise come un bambino nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo; aveva una mano intorno a un’interessantissima bottiglia di vodka e l’altra stretta a quella di Taiga: era fantastico.

«Sai, Tai» gli disse continuando a sorridere, « _mi piace_ ».

«Cosa?»

«Tutto questo! Avere dei compagni di squadra con cui far casino, una coach che tiene a me sia come giocatore che come persona… questo è tutto quello che speravo un giorno di poter avere con il basket, sai?» Lo sentì inspirare a fondo e prendergli la bottiglia dalla mano.

«Anch’io» bevve. Forse aveva deciso che era meglio ubriacarsi anche lui, tanto meglio.

«Anche avere Alex sempre intorno» continuò Daiki, «un’ex giocatrice formidabile come lei con un passato non facile che tuttora non smette di insegnare agli altri ad amare il basket… _mi piace_! Mi piace lei, mi piace come ha cresciuto te e Tatsuya e il modo in cui il basket ha legato te e lui, anzi _voi tre_! Mi piace il rapporto che avete tu e Tatsuya e il vostro modo di considerare fratelli anche me e Atsushi, come se facessimo parte di una sorta di gang americana cresciuta sulla strada e che gioca a street basket da una vita, di quelle che si vedono nei film, hai presente? Del tipo "Tocca mio fratello e ti ammazzo!" Voi siete così e _mi piace_! Credo di star diventando anch’io come voi».

«Tu sei ubriaco» lo sentì mormorare atono, bevendo poi di nuovo – forse l’alcol lo stava aiutando a sopportare di sentirlo parlare così tanto, ma che ci poteva fare se si sentiva così sciolto?

«Tutto questo _è basket_ » proseguì convinto Daiki, «e il basket è la cosa che amo di più, ho sempre desiderato che nella mia vita non ci fosse cosa che non fosse legata al basket!» e dopo si sentì molto ebete nell’aggiungere una cosa, ma gli sembrò naturale. «Sono felice, ho impiegato un bel po’ a tornare felice, o forse _a esserlo_ , ma lo sono» Si separò appena da Taiga e gli prese il viso fra le mani.

«Sei _davvero_ sbronzo» commentò lui, stranamente un po’ malinconico.

«Lo so. _Grazie_ » e lo baciò intensamente sulla bocca provando a mettere dentro a quel gesto quanto gli fosse grato.

Fu uno dei baci più dolci e sensuali che si fossero dati finora.

«Mi piaci, Tai, mi piaci davvero tanto» gli mormorò contro le labbra, prima di sentire dei rumori improvvisi: qualcuno era entrato in stanza e spento le luci.

Istintivamente si acquattarono a ridosso della parete sinistra del balcone.

«Chi è?» chiese Daiki a Taiga, sottovoce.

«Come diavolo vuoi che lo sappia?!»

Lui si sporse appena a vedere, _e ghignò_ , poi invitò Taiga a farsi un po’ più avanti per spiare, senza dirgli niente. Lui quando _vide tutto_ si tirò indietro sbottando a bassa voce un’imprecazione.

«Non ho mai desiderato vedere il mio capitano scopare con il suo ragazzo!» sibilò Taiga sottovoce.

«Al Seirin non succedevano queste cose?»

«No!» poi esitò. «O almeno credo» aggiunse spingendo Daiki ad accovacciarsi giù per nascondersi meglio.

« _Almeno credi_?» sorrise curioso. «Per caso quindi Hyuga e Kiyoshi…» insinuò.

«Taci!»

«No, dai! Dimmi se è come ho _sempre_ pensato!»

«Sta’ zitto o ci sentiranno!»

«E su, racconta! Tanto lo so sei rimasto in buoni rapporti con Kiyoshi! Vi sentite almeno una volta alla settimana!» Taiga lo fece stare zitto invitandolo a tornare a bere dalla bottiglia – neanche fosse un biberon e lui un bambino.

Daiki tuttavia bevve grato un paio di sorsi e poi con generosità gli _impose_ di fare altrettanto. «Non li vuoi guardare un altro po’?»

«Ma neanche morto! Mi bastano i rumori di sottofondo!»

«Dai!» gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo spinse a piegarsi in avanti con lui e gattonare un po’ fino a fare capolino all’interno della stanza.

I due avevano preferito restare in piedi contro il muro, lo stavano facendo mezzi ubriachi – o forse del _tutto_ ubriachi – con un po’ di sana aggressività. Martin stava con la faccia e i palmi delle mani rivolti verso la parete e Carlos gli stava parlando all’orecchio _in spagnolo_ e non ci voleva un genio a capire che gli stesse dicendo un mucchio di _emerite porcate_ e la cosa quindi era _decisamente interessante_. Quello che però in generale diede alla testa a Daiki – o forse diede _entrambi_ alla testa – fu l’immagine di quei corpi grandi e muscolosi che si stringevano e toccavano, _pelle scura su pelle chiara_ , perché sembrava lo specchio di come sarebbero stati loro se l’avessero fatto.

«Ne ho abbastanza» sentì mormorare Taiga indietreggiando. Lui lo seguì quieto, si attaccò di nuovo alla bottiglia e poi gliela passò: in quel momento era più che necessario bere, o non ce l’avrebbero fatta a resistere. Restarono in silenzio e vicini – più vicini di quanto sopportabile – fino a quando finalmente non li sentirono riaccendere le luci, darsi una sistemata e andare via.

Baciò Taiga con impeto, abbassandogli subito la zip dei pantaloni e sentendo che lui stava facendo la stessa cosa con lui; si masturbarono ripetendosi come una cantilena quanto si piacevano, ma l’alcol aveva annebbiato i loro sensi e Daiki sapeva che molto probabilmente il giorno dopo avrebbero entrambi ricordato di averlo fatto, ma non come fosse stato. Non gli importava, tanto l’avrebbero rifatto molto presto, perché gli piaceva, lo voleva ed era suo.

Daiki aveva capito molto presto perché Alex insistesse così tanto a portare lui e Atsushi a Venice Beach, perché così facendo avrebbe mostrato loro anche il distretto a cui apparteneva, Venice.

Era il posto più vivace, folkloristico e colorato che avesse mai visto; certo, i giapponesi sapevano essere pittoreschi e bizzarri a loro modo, ma Venice era un mondo occidentale, brillante e colorato a parte, con un retrogusto da favola antica dato dai suoi canali e i ponticelli.

Stava progettando mille scuse per non tornare in Giappone la prossima estate – con grande disperazione dei suoi genitori – e all’improvviso la proposta di Carlos di raggiungerlo per qualche giorno dai suoi parenti messicani nella Bassa California si era fatta interessante; era curioso di vedere cose nuove, ma del resto era anche normale dopo aver passato quasi diciannove anni di vita a fare perlopiù brevi gite scolastiche dalle mete inflazionate. Certo, dopo che Carlos gli aveva detto "Bassa California" lui una volta rientrato in camera era andato su internet a vedere _dove cazzo fosse di preciso_ la Bassa California, ma restava il fatto che l’intrigava; dopo aveva _scoperto con ritardo_ che la California confinava con l’Arizona, la terra del Grand Canyon, e siccome quest’ultimo gli sembrava da sempre una cosa fichissima erano settimane che stava cercando con uno sguardo da esaltato di convincere Taiga ad andarci in estate. _Insieme_. Lui gli aveva replicato con un calcio e un "Tornatene a casa dai tuoi che ti aspettano, piuttosto".

Lui non voleva tornare in Giappone, la sola idea lo nauseava.

Si erano concessi una lunga passeggiata sull’Ocean Front Walk e infine erano andati a spaparanzarsi sulla spiaggia. Non era una giornata da mare, c’era un leggero venticello freddo e il cielo era pieno della tipica nebbiolina losangelina – quella sorta di _reale_ effetto speciale cinematografico che aveva imparato ad amare – l’oceano era grigio e un po’ mosso, ma nonostante tutto l’ambiente era _bello_ : si addiceva a lui, Alex diceva che c’era "odore di oceano d’inverno" e pensava che gli si addicesse anche quello.

Felice di aver deciso di portare con sé un paio di pantaloni corti, immerse i piedi scalzi nell’acqua bassa e con le mani in tasca si perse a fissare l’oceano; dopo un po’ prese il proprio cellulare, scattò una foto all’orizzonte e dopo aver calcolato che ore fossero in Giappone la inviò a Satsuki scrivendole sotto soltanto "Buongiorno". Uno scatto simile le sarebbe piaciuto: le piacevano le cose disgustosamente carine e colorate oppure sdolcinate e vagamente tristi e quella foto era proprio quest’ultima cosa. Lui non sentiva spesso Satsuki, semmai la _pensava_ tutti i giorni e le mandava delle foto con delle didascalie stringate.

"Dai-chan, almeno una volta mandami una _tua_ foto!" lo rimproverava per messaggio, ma lui si rifiutava e invece di dirle esattamente cosa stesse facendo e di fotografarsi le inviava scatti di momenti o cose che credeva le sarebbero piaciuti, e basta, proprio come avrebbe fatto un fratello maggiore che prova a calmare i capricci di una sorellina dandole una pacca sulla testa rivolgendole un sorriso nostalgico. Non è che le mancasse, è che aveva realizzato quanto fossero cresciuti insieme e che ora erano lontani.

Alex aveva portato con sé una piccola fotocamera e stava scattando un sacco di foto. «Daiki, sorridi!» lo colse di sorpresa, lui si voltò appena verso di lei, ridendo più che altro del suo tenero tono un po’ capriccioso. «Guarda quanto sei venuto bello!» gli mostrò lo scatto.

Era venuto quasi di profilo, col vento in faccia e un sorriso meno sadico e cattivo del solito. «Sono venuto di merda!» rise.

«Dai che non è vero!» sorrise spintonandolo col fianco per scherzo. «Allora, ti è piaciuta Venice?»

«Molto» ammise annuendo.

«Mi piacerebbe portarvi anche a San Francisco, qualche volta, ma è un po’ più lontanuccia… Sono sicura che restereste a bocca aperta!»

«Figurati, grazie anzi di averci portato fin qui!»

Lei lo fissò negli occhi e lo spintonò di nuovo, con affetto. «Ehi, che hai? Mi sembri un po’ triste da quando siamo arrivati in spiaggia…»

 _Beccato_. «No, non è la spiaggia» negò subito, «è…» cercò bene le parole per sviarla.

«L’oceano» continuò lei per lui, assentendo sicura con un sorriso comprensivo. «È l’oceano».

La fissò in tralice per qualche secondo, poi espirò a fondo, rassegnato. «Non so spiegare bene che effetto mi abbia fatto, e onestamente prima che me lo dicessi tu non l’avevo capito che fosse lui, però è… _questo_ » fece un gesto vago verso le onde, «mi fa questo effetto».

«Il calore dell’oceano» sentenziò.

«Eh?» Alex aveva alle volte dei momenti in cui faceva o esordiva con delle sparate assurde dando per scontato che per gli altri fossero delle risposte a delle domande, invece non lo erano affatto. "Istinto animale" sentenziava, "Concentrazione" affermava, "Gelato con l’uvetta al rum" annunciava e chi le era affianco doveva capire cosa _intendesse_ o attendere come un’idiota la spiegazione. Ecco perché Taiga era diventato così, colpa sua.

Alex gli prese il mento fra le dita e lo costrinse a rivolgere lo sguardo verso il mare. «Il calore dell’oceano. L’oceano è _freddo_ , è il sole a scaldarlo, ma osservarlo ti può dare calore: fissi l’eterno movimento delle onde e senti come tutto va avanti ugualmente anche se tu non lo vuoi, anche se tu vorresti fermare il tempo o _hai fatto fermare il tempo dentro di te per paura_. Guardi l’oceano e provi malinconia e nostalgia, ti rassegni e finalmente ti muovi, _vai avanti_ raccogliendo quel calore avuto. Il calore dell’oceano è come il calore figurato delle persone: ti dà nostalgia, provi a ricordarti com’è e facendolo ti accorgi che quella persona ti manca, quindi ti muovi e vai avanti verso di lei; non c’è niente di più nostalgico del ricordo del calore delle persone». Gli accarezzò la guancia con un sorriso e gli schioccò un piccolo bacio sul mento.

«Questo è male» commentò asciutto.

«Ti sei ricordato del calore di una persona?» indagò cauta e neutrale.

Lui aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa. «Non di una sola, _di troppe_ ». "Tipo Satsuki e poi… _altri_ ".

«C’è sempre tempo per andare incontro alle persone».

«No» si grattò la testa fissando l’orizzonte, «non sempre. Uno di loro due almeno non posso più raggiungerlo».

«E ti manca così tanto?»

«Non è che io ricordi il suo _calore_ : sarei riuscito a trovarlo ovunque anche a occhi chiusi seguendo il suo respiro e il rumore di ogni suo movimento» e rise di se stesso sarcastico; altro che solo il calore, ricordava ancora il modo in cui una volta era riuscito a fermare Tetsu sul campo proprio _in quel modo_.

«E perché non vai da lui?»

«Forse perché troverei già la scritta "Occupato"?» ribatté sarcastico.

Alex accennò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «E l’altro?»

«Non lo so» sospirò infilando le mani in tasca. «Non lo conoscevo neanche. Non l’ho _mai_ conosciuto. È buffo come nella vita si possa _riconoscere_ una persona, ma non _conoscerla_ » continuò sarcastico.

«Però?» insinuò lei.

«Non so se possa mancarmi, perché non gli ho mai dato _la possibilità_ di mancarmi».

«Ma conosci il suo calore. Ti manca il calore dell’oceano».

Storse il naso. «Alex, smettila con queste uscite!»

«Ma è anche una canzone!» protestò.

«E si vede che non la conosco!»

Lei passò subito di palo in frasca. «Ahhh, facci una foto, facci una foto!» Gli consegnò la fotocamera e corse da Tetsuya e Taiga, che stavano proprio per raggiungerli; si mise in posa mettendosi fra i due, che l’abbracciarono stretta. Daiki sorrise e l’accontentò; dietro l’obiettivo gli sembrarono bellissimi.

Alex corse subito a vedere come fosse venuto lo scatto, poi andò a far foto ad Atsushi che stava aiutando dei bambini a fare un castello di sabbia.

Taiga si avvicinò a Daiki, e lui, senza nemmeno controllare prima se Taiga indossasse le scarpe, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e ridendo lo trascinò con sé verso l’acqua.

«Non mi ero nemmeno rimboccato i pantaloni, stronzo!» sbottò Taiga mentre lui rideva ancora e lo stringeva a sé di lato.

«Ti presento l’oceano» disse Daiki in pompa magna indicando l’orizzonte con un gesto regale.

Lui replicò con lo stesso tono con cui gli avrebbe detto di andare a ‘fanculo. «Ciao, oceano». Lui rise ancora. «Daiki, tu hai dei problemi».

«Lo so» sospirò, inclinando appena la testa per sfiorargli i capelli con il naso.

«Non te li risolverò io».

Sorrise di più, malinconico e a occhi socchiusi. «So anche questo».


	4. Capitolo 4

  


Taiga la mattina della partita contro i Trojans l’aveva svegliato nel suo stile, ovvero urlando e lanciandogli addosso i vestiti – Alex però una volta aveva rassicurato Daiki dicendogli che Taiga lo faceva anche con lei, quindi era ancora nella norma. Sembrava nervoso e agitato, nonostante non dovesse neanche scendere in campo, lui invece era abbastanza felice, anche se non esaltato come pensava avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

Giocavano in casa, la loro squadra di cheerleading si sarebbe esibita prima della partita – con tanto di tizio travestito da Joe Bruin, l’orso loro mascotte, che Atsushi continuava a fissare male, o forse solo scornato – e sembrava che l’evento stesse chiamando a raccolta parecchi spettatori.

Negli spogliatoi c’era un vivace chiacchiericcio che s’interruppe subito quando la porta si spalancò con un gran rumore: entrò Carlos, a testa china, seguito da Martin che urlava puntandogli un dito contro. Tutti provarono subito a coprirsi, neanche fosse entrata la coach – ma esser sinceri l’aura di Martin era terribilmente uguale a quella della Callister in quel momento.

«Tu» urlò Martin, «tu dovresti riposare il ginocchio, non dovresti nemmeno essere qui!»

Lui rispose brontolando. «Voglio solo vedere i ragazzi stando in panchina».

«Mi fai un pippone assurdo quando faccio un salto acrobatico un po’ più azzardato e ora hai il coraggio di venire qui col ginocchio stressato?!»

Dal corridoio si sentì un commento atono della Callister. «Cantagliene quattro, Davies».

«Sai che ti dico?» continuò Martin perentorio. «Tu osa pure entrare in campo, oggi, e io venerdì prossimo andrò allo stage per stuntman a Santa Monica. No, anzi, ci vado lo stesso!» E con tutta la regale dignità che poteva avere un cheerleader in divisa alto 1,90 che aveva appena fatto una piazzata da checca al proprio fidanzato nel bel mezzo di uno spogliatoio, andò via sbattendo la porta.

Carlos restò a testa china verso la porta, pure col braccio per metà alzato nel vago tentativo di fermare il proprio ragazzo; sembrava che sulla sua schiena ci fosse scritto "Aiuto, il mio ragazzo andrà a spaccarsi tutte le ossa lontano da me!"

Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio, poi tutta la squadra tornò chiassosamente a farsi i fatti propri, lasciando Carlos da solo a sbattere la testa contro l’armadietto.

Daiki si rivolse a Rick. «L’anno scorso capitavano spesso scene simili?»

«Noi non parliamo delle volte in cui il nostro capitano ha ricevuto un cazziatone dal suo ragazzo». _Sì_.

«Capisco».

Dopo un accalorato e pragmatico discorso della coach – "Fategli il culo" – uscirono in campo preceduti dalle cheerleader, giusto per fare spettacolo e assistere alla loro esibizione; dopo un paio di salti che Daiki vide fare a Martin, di cui uno dall’alto di una piramide umana, capì benissimo perché il suo capitano fosse così preoccupato. Lui al posto suo avrebbe tipo legato Martin a una sedia di cemento.

A fine esibizione, fece per togliersi la giacca della tuta per iniziare i riscaldamenti, ma vide di sottecchi la faccia di Taiga: se ne stava seduto con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, non era triste, era apatico. Riflettendoci, per lui doveva essere la prima volta in assoluto nella sua vita che pur facendo parte di una squadra non poteva entrare in campo a giocare.

Si rivolse a Carlos, seduto anche lui in panchina. «Di’ alla coach che io e Taiga torneremo fra un attimo». Afferrò Taiga per un braccio e senza tanti complimenti lo portò in un corridoio deserto vicino gli spalti – il posto da cui erano usciti in campo.

«Che succede?» gli chiese Taiga perplesso e preoccupato.

«Shhh» gli fece cenno di tacere e di stare in ascolto. Lui lo fece, ma restò più perplesso di prima. «Non capisco, cosa…?»

«Shhh, ascolta, lo senti?»

«Cosa?»

«Il basket».

Taiga lo fissò basito per un secondo. «Tu hai bevuto di nuovo».

«No-no-no! Ascolta, _ascolta_!» Si misero di nuovo in ascolto. «Le chiacchiere delle persone possono riecheggiare in questo modo solo dentro una palestra, le senti? Gli spettatori che parlano sugli spalti, il canto delle cheerleader e il controcanto dei tifosi e soprattutto lo stridere delle suole…»

«… di gomma contro il campo» conclusero la frase insieme, sorridendo.

«E il suono della palla che rimbalza o va a canestro» continuò Daiki. «Soprattutto questi ultimi rumori sono i più belli di sempre, come quando da ragazzini ci si allenava da soli in palestra la sera e nell’aria si sentiva solo questo, ti è mai successo?»

«Sì».

«Ecco, ti allenavi riempiendo da solo la palestra di questi rumori e sentivi l’ansia e la voglia crescente di giocare ancora. Questo è il basket, almeno quello che ci piace e che giochiamo, e devi pensare solo a quello, perché anche se oggi non giocherai – e questo _fa schifo_ , lo so – il basket non ti tradirà mai». Taiga fece per obiettare. «Cioè, lo so, a _me_ ha fatto male, ma tu sei diverso da me e, _credimi_ , per come sei, il basket non ti tradirà mai, anche se oggi non giocherai».

Taiga sorrise e schioccò la lingua. «Sei ubriaco come l’altra sera?» gli disse di nuovo.

«No, questa volta ho l’aggravante di essere sobrio». Risero insieme. «Però intendevo sul serio sia quello che ti ho detto l’altra sera, sia quello che ti ho detto ora, chiaro?»

Gli assentì. «Sì».

«È così che mi piaci» "Ed è così che sarai sempre, con lo spirito intatto" aggiunse col pensiero prima di prendergli con forza il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca schiacciandolo fra sé e il muro.

C’era qualcosa di _fottutamente glorioso_ nel baciarsi a pochi metri dal campo con addosso le tute – i loro colori comuni – era una sensazione travolgente che lo stava facendo sentire più forte. Erano insieme, erano invincibili.

«Meglio?» gli chiese Daiki contro le labbra.

«Meglio» gli mormorò Taiga in risposta, prima che il suo cellulare iniziasse a squillare; Daiki lo vide fare un’espressione scocciata mentre vedeva chi lo stava chiamando.

«Chi è?» gli domandò perplesso.

«Kise. Stamattina mi ha mandato un messaggio per augurarci buona fortuna, poi mi ha chiamato _due volte_ per sapere perché tu non gli hai ancora risposto».

«Stamattina ha rotto _anche_ te?!» si stupì, poi come al solito rubò il cellulare dalle sue mani e rispose al posto suo. «Cazzo vuoi?» esordì con _calma_.

«Aominecchi!» sentì trillare dall’altro capo della linea. «Perché rispondi tu se il telefono è quello di Kagamicchi?»

«Perché stavamo pomiciando e tu ci hai rotto i coglioni» riattaccò.

Taiga si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Lo dirà _a tutti_ ».

«Nah, tanto una volta gli ho detto come scherza la coach, penserà che ho preso il suo andazzo». Sospirò. «Andiamo, prima che la Callister venga a urlarci qualcosa a proposito dei flashback negli anime sportivi».

Daiki voltò le spalle e s’incamminò prima di lui; però, prima che potesse fare leva con la mano sul maniglione antipanico per uscire, Taiga poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla sbuffando un sorriso. Sorrise anche lui.

Non stava andando un granché bene: erano sotto di tre punti da troppo tempo e ogni volta che pareggiavano i Trojans subito dopo tornavano in vantaggio. Non è che i Trojans fossero davvero forti, erano _antipatici_ : giocavano sempre in contropiede, erano imprevedibili e dalla mente molto svelta, talmente sveglia e attiva da stare mettendo a dura prova perfino la resistenza fisica sua e di Atsushi. Ma Daiki pensò che in fondo non era un male.

« _Mi piace_ » sogghignò fra sé e sé, salvo poi vedere un Trojan accanto a lui guardarlo sconvolto – forse Alex aveva ragione a dirgli che doveva smetterla di ghignare così cattivo.

La Callister chiese un time out, lui andò subito a bordo campo ad accovacciarsi a terra e bere qualcosa.

«Aomine» lo richiamò la coach; lui alzò lo sguardo e lei lo fissò negli occhi, serissima. «Hai dimenticato cosa dovevi dimenticare?»

«Sissignora».

« _Ricordatelo_ ».

Si fermò dal ghignare cattivo per un pelo.

«Kagami!» gridò la Callister, come se Taiga non fosse seduto a soli due posti da lei. «Hai non più di dieci minuti per scaldarti. Sarai il nostro sesto uomo».

Stavolta Daiki non riuscì a fermarsi dal ridere cattivo, perché vide di sottecchi che anche il capitano e Tatsuya stavano ghignando: loro due dovevano saperlo che invece Taiga avrebbe giocato eccome, di sicuro ne avevano discusso con la coach e dal modo in cui negli ultimi tempi la Callister aveva fatto allenare in coppia Taiga e Tetsuya in modo serrato era stato certo che stessero complottando qualcosa.

Taiga era basito.

«Kagami!» urlò di nuovo la coach. «Non stare lì a contarti i peli delle sopracciglia! Vai a scaldarti, ho detto!» Lui scattò in piedi ed eseguì l’ordine; poi la coach si rivolse a Daiki. «Aomine, non più di due azioni, poi dimenticatelo di nuovo».

«Ricevuto».

Rientrarono in campo e Daiki respirò a fondo: era logico che dovesse aspettare Taiga per farlo, ma il bello stava per arrivare. Aspettò con impazienza che quei dieci minuti passassero poi, al segnale della sostituzione, lo accolse con la mano alzata per battere un cinque.

«Ti sei fatto attendere».

«Proverò a farmi perdonare rubandoti il posto in squadra».

Daiki rise scuotendo la testa e poi, all’inizio dell’azione, la palla fu subito sua. I Trojans provavano a usare la loro mente svelta per sopperire a una loro mancanza: i riflessi; un cambio di playmaker e di conseguenza un cambio di stile di gioco li avrebbe quantomeno spiazzati per un attimo; il fatto poi che il playmaker fosse proprio lui… beh, rendeva tutto molto più _offensivo_ di quanto di certo si aspettassero. La coach aveva detto non più di due azioni, bene, allora avrebbe concesso _una conclusione di azione ciascuno_ , tanto con Taiga se lo poteva permettere, _si capivano_. Guidò l’azione andando verso il canestro e al momento di tirare lanciò invece la palla verso Taiga, che mise a segno. Il boato di gioia ed esaltazione che partì dalla loro panchina si ripercosse sulla squadra in campo tranne che su di loro, che ribatterono il cinque guardandosi in faccia come se si stessero parlando col pensiero.

"Questo non è l’ultimo".

"Lo so".

 _Oh, se lo sapevano_.

La mossa offensiva atipica andata a buon fine era servita soprattutto per caricare la squadra e mettere sotto pressione i Trojans mostrando loro che avevano ancora delle carte a disposizione da giocare; Daiki non avrebbe rifatto presto quel gioco, la coach gli aveva detto "non più di due azioni", quindi a sua discita prima della partita „ssario rifarlo, poteva azzardarsi. Non era facile essere sottilmente strategici se circondati da alleati e avversari abituati a lasciare piuttosto il passo alla forza e alla potenza, ma poteva farcela: nel frattempo i salti di Taiga sarebbero stati un diversivo piuttosto appariscente, sarebbero stati tutti troppo occupati a chiedersi se avrebbe rotto il tabellone o staccato il canestro per prestare attenzione a lui che cercava di farsi un paio di calcoli osservando tutti. Daiki non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma certe volte i salti da idiota di Taiga _servivano_. Anche se non sempre nel più nobile e sportivo dei modi come in quel caso.

Il punteggio era stabile, ormai i Trojans non riuscivano più a staccarsi di troppo da loro: erano pari e le due squadre mettevano a segno canestro su canestro. Erano a _tanto così_ dalla vittoria, erano stanchi ed esausti ma ancora pieni di orgoglio.

"Se rispetti il codice d’onore dello sport, se ti mantieni sano, forte, determinato e _pulito_ sarai _sempre_ invincibile: potranno anche batterti sul campo, ma se hai lo sport _qui_ e se seguirai sempre il tuo codice d’onore, non perderai mai davvero alcuna partita".

Ce ne aveva messo di impegno per restare _pulito_ , per scacciare fuori dalla testa ogni brutto pensiero e restare fisso e determinato sulla strada per l’NBA, per poter finalmente giocare al massimo. Quello era il suo basket, il suo apprezzamento allo sport e la sua ragione di vita, non c’era bisogno di trasformarlo in codice d’onore, _lo era già_. E quella era l’ultima chance per dimostrare a se stesso che stava davvero ricominciando da capo, dal numero 26, più avanti.

«Ora!» urlò impossessandosi della palla e dando il via alla seconda e ultima azione da play-ala; stavolta di certo non avrebbe colto troppo di sorpresa i Trojans, ma chi l’aveva detto che lui e Taiga avrebbero fatto esattamente la stessa mossa?

Passò la palla a Taiga che saltò per schiacciare a canestro e poi Daiki corse ancora: nell’attimo in cui un avversario saltò per impedire a Taiga di mettere a segno, lui invece deviò la palla verso Daiki, che completò l’azione con un canestro sul fischio finale.

Avevano vinto.

Decine di mani vennero a dare loro pacche sulle spalle e sulla testa mentre dalle loro cheerleader si alzava il canto "Forza Bruins!", ma quello che lo caricò di più e lo portò più in alto fu lo sguardo furioso, soddisfatto ed esaltato di Taiga che posò le mani sulle sue spalle e la fronte contro la sua.

«Lo sapevo che mi stavi aspettando!»

«È una vita che ti aspetto!»

E l’inebriante sensazione di poter fare di tutto se solo fossero stati sul campo _insieme_ l’intossicò di nuovo come una droga facendogli così tanto bene da star male.

Dopo non riuscì più a ricordare chi dei due avesse detto che aspettava l’altro da una vita.

Negli spogliatoi, dopo le docce, Carlos gli diede una pacca sulla spalla sorridendogli fiero con fare fraterno. «Ben fatto!» si complimentò.

Ormai Daiki sapeva quanto una mano del capitano sulla spalla potesse dire, era quello il modo in cui perlopiù Carlos parlava con i membri della squadra che prendeva sotto la sua ala protettiva, e per quanto ancora ogni tanto si sentisse a disagio e perennemente fuori posto a relazionarsi con un capitano simile, si sentì contento di essere così tanto accettato.

«Grazie!»

Rick s’intromise pimpante. «Ce l’abbiamo fatto anche senza un greco!»

Doveva aver fatto qualche battuta, perché stava fissando lui e Taiga come aspettando che ridessero, ma l’unico commento che ottenne fu un illuminante "Uh?". Si arrese e li abbracciò entrambi fingendosi commosso. «Bravi ragazzi, papà è fiero di voi!» Poi li lasciò andare per recarsi da Atsushi per dirgli che papà era anche fiero di lui. «QUESTE sono le nostre matricole! GRANDI! Forza Bruins!»

Daiki scosse la testa ridendo, chiuse l’armadietto e si appoggiò di spalle fissando Taiga che trafficava con le proprie cose. «Soddisfatto?» gli chiese.

Lui gli rivolse un’espressione interrogativa. «Tu sapevi che la coach oggi mi avrebbe fatto giocare?»

Daiki ciondolò la testa. «Sì e no, quello che davo per scontato è che di sicuro avesse parlato con Aida così come ha parlato con Harasawa: avrà ritenuto opportuno tenerti all’oscuro per non sovraccaricarti, dato che tendi a eccitarti ed esaltarti troppo, prima di ogni partita».

«Non avrei comunque combinato disastri!» protestò Taiga.

«Come no» borbottò grattandosi la testa, «non avresti dormito la notte e durante gli allenamenti le avresti provate tutte per dare il meglio fino a stressarti i muscoli delle gambe con i tuoi cazzo di salti: non si trattava esattamente di una partita fra liceali, questo sarebbe stato il tuo esordio con i Bruins, penso che ci saresti rimasto _stecchito_ prima del tempo» concluse con un sorrisetto divertito. Taiga storse il naso e provò a infilargli un paio di dita fra le costole, ma lui si scansò appena in tempo. Poi, continuando a sorridere, Daiki prese il cellulare dal proprio borsone e inviò un messaggio.

"Resta, aspetta che tutti vadano via".

Il cellulare di Taiga squillò, lui lesse il messaggio ricevuto ma non mostrò alcuna espressione, non lo guardò nemmeno né rispose. Però _restò_.

«Vi aspettiamo al dormitorio dei cheerleader per i festeggiamenti!» urlò loro Rick indietreggiando verso la porta – entrambi stavano facendo finta di attardarsi.

«Non mancheremo!» replicò Daiki distrattamente allacciandosi una scarpa.

Quando sentirono la porta degli spogliatoi chiudersi e i passi di Rick farsi lontano, Taiga si rivolse a lui, serio ma un po’ perplesso. «Volevi dirmi?»

 _Come se non lo sapesse_. Daiki ghignò e con un paio di calci mandò una panca contro la porta, _per bloccarla_ , poi afferrò Taiga per il colletto della maglia blu a maniche corte della divisa e lo sbatté di spalle contro gli armadietti. «Questo» gli disse soddisfatto prima di baciarlo con furia sulla bocca.

Aveva dovuto trattenersi dalla voglia di farlo per tutto il tempo, fin dal termine della loro prima azione insieme durante la partita, perché giocare con Taiga e sentire che ci metteva la stessa passione e la stessa _incoscienza_ che ci metteva lui gli dava alla testa: quello non era solo darsi la carica a vicenda e condividere una passione e degli obiettivi, era _anche qualcos’altro_ che non lo stava più facendo ragionare bene da un pezzo. E vedere come per l’altro valesse la stessa cosa non stava aiutando affatto.

 _Leccare, mordere, baciare_ erano gli unici ordini che gli impartiva la mente e lui li eseguiva spazzando via i _perché?_ uno dopo l’altro quasi con un pizzico di rabbia. Lo trascinò con sé alle volte indietreggiando e altre spingendolo in avanti – di tutto pur di non smettere di baciarlo – e Taiga non protestò una sola volta, anzi gli artigliò una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a baciarlo di più.

Daiki aveva dei _piani_ , dei _progetti_ , delle fantasie erotiche che avevano preso repentinamente forma in quegli ultimi giorni e che intendeva realizzare ora che l’occasione gli era stata servita su un piatto d’argento. Lo spinse contro il muro della doccia e aprì il getto d’acqua. Non ci fu neanche stavolta alcuna protesta da parte di Taiga, probabilmente perché, _Dio_ , farlo lì, a due passi dal campo su cui avevano _vinto insieme_ , con ancora l’eco delle urla di vittoria nelle orecchie _era il massimo_ , doveva pensarlo anche lui. Ne era certo.

Le scarpe vennero lanciate fuori dal cubicolo della doccia, contro il muro e gli armadietti, senza tanti complimenti, le maglie già zuppe d’acqua furono sfilate con un po’ di difficoltà con dei mezzi ringhi frustrati e i pantaloni della tuta vennero abbassati e calciati via senza il minimo riguardo: fu con l’ansia che gli serrava la gola che Daiki lo spinse di nuovo verso il muro, sotto il getto d’acqua, a baciarlo e a godere per la prima volta del completo contatto di pelle nuda su pelle nuda. _Gli piacque._

Gli piaceva tutto, dai capelli bagnati in cui infilare le dita alle gocce d’acqua sul collo da rincorrere e leccare via, dallo scroscio dell’acqua che non copriva i gemiti più forti alle imprecazioni che si lasciavano sfuggire quando l’eccitazione li scuoteva forte, dalle mani libere di scivolare ovunque sulla pelle bagnata e libera dai vestiti a come finivano per strusciarsi addosso in modo quasi animale e… quella era la libertà e l’insieme di tutti i loro istinti più bassi che venivano fuori quando le loro personalità collidevano, e gli piaceva, gli piaceva tutto davvero. Gli piaceva, lo voleva, era suo.

Daiki gli infilò bruscamente un paio di dita in bocca rivolgendogli un sorrisetto carico di eccitazione e un po’ di sadismo. «Ti scoperò così forte da farti dimenticare come ti chiami». In replica lui lo fissò negli occhi per niente remissivo e lo masturbò più forte; era fatto così il suo Taiga, gli piaceva anche per questo. Gli tolse le dita dalla bocca e lo baciò un’ultima volta prima di mormorargli all’orecchio «Girati, faccia al muro».

Mentre lasciava scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena e poi gli stringeva i fianchi possessivo, ancora una volta gli attraversò la mente il pensiero di fargli _male_ e di fargli _bene_ , di essere brusco mentre lo preparava con le dita e chinarsi a baciargli la spalla, di leccargli una scapola e di muovere di più le dita dentro di lui senza preavviso.

«Bastardo» lo sentì dire col fiato corto.

Daiki sorrise avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. «Vuoi che mi sbrighi, Tai?»

«Tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che farà un male del diavolo ugualmente».

«Sarò buono e bravo».

«Non dirlo _sogghignando_ ».

Strusciò il naso contro la sua nuca. «Mi piaci. Mi piaci davvero tanto».

«Datti una mossa».

Gli baciò il collo e dopo l’accontentò subito.

Sentirlo con il respiro mozzato per il dolore e vederlo battere il palmo di una mano contro la parete, all’inizio non l’aiutò; non gli chiese però se fosse ancora sicuro o se preferisse che smettessero, perché Taiga non l’avrebbe apprezzato e non avrebbe di certo voluto che si fermassero: erano entrambi troppo orgogliosi e troppo eccitati per lasciare le cose a metà. Daiki preferì non dire nulla e toccarlo di più per farlo rilassare, abbassarsi a baciargli la schiena e le spalle e trasmettergli in qualche modo il pensiero che sarebbe andata bene, sarebbe piaciuto a entrambi, _come al solito_.

Aspettò che lui si abituasse almeno un po’ e fosse più rilassato prima di azzardarsi a muoversi di più, e quando poi lentamente lo vide cominciare a fremere _anche_ per il piacere, smise di trattenersi. Una volta andato via il senso di preoccupazione, gli istinti e la voglia di libertà tornarono a premere forte fino a convincerlo a lasciarsi andare del tutto, e per dei lunghi attimi si sentì semplicemente _perso_.

Non sapeva più perché si muoveva e come si muoveva, si sentiva assordato dai loro stessi gemiti e respiri, invaso e travolto da tutto il piacere che sentiva e che _vedeva_ : lo vedeva che anche Taiga stava reagendo alla stesse maniera, stavano uscendo di testa tutti e due e per lo stesso motivo, era fantastico e non voleva fermarsi, avrebbe anzi preferito che non finissero mai. Perse il controllo con consapevolezza, fidandosi solo del corso degli eventi e di cosa rappresentavano – si fidò di loro due insieme – ed ebbe come l’impressione di stare _buttando via se stesso_ a ogni mossa e a ogni spinta, ma era anche la miglior cosa gli fosse mai capitato di fare.

Raggiungere l’orgasmo fu come svuotarsi e perdere tutto, ogni cosa che avesse mai posseduto, e se non avesse avuto il corpo di Taiga da stringere davanti a sé sarebbe rovinosamente caduto a terra. Per un secondo gli passò per la testa quanto fosse simbolico quel gesto, poi lasciò perdere, facendo caso troppo tardi a come stesse schiacciando male l’altro contro il muro con il proprio peso morto, anche se non gli importò molto di porvi rimedio.

Taiga allungò piano un braccio per chiudere il getto dell’acqua, dopo intorno a loro risuonò solo l’eco delle gocce che cadevano a terra e i loro respiri ancora irregolari.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Taiga voltando appena la testa verso di lui. Per poco Daiki non scoppiò a ridere isterico, perché non era di certo lui quello che era stato scopato a morte contro un muro alla sua prima volta, non spettava a Taiga porre quella domanda, ma era una cosa così… _da Taiga_ , fottutamente buono fino al midollo per quanto irascibile, che…

«Sto bene» rispose nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo e stringendosi di più a lui da dietro.

… che lo faceva stare davvero bene. «Tu?» domandò poi Daiki.

«Tutto ok» sospirò, «e ricordo ancora come mi chiamo».

Scoppiò a ridere forte mentre Taiga brontolava qualcosa che non capì, ma andava bene, erano loro e niente li avrebbe fermati.

Almeno per ora.

La parte difficile di quello che stavano facendo per il compleanno di Carlos era non farsi scoprire dalla coach, anche se ciò che li spaventava non erano i cinquanta giri di corsa con cui li avrebbe di sicuro puniti, ma il modo in cui li avrebbe presi per il culo fino alla fine del campionato, o forse addirittura fino alla laurea.

«Avanti, chiappe d’oro!» li esortò Leda in tenuta da cheerleader e con i pon-pon in mano. «Martin mi ha appena inviato un messaggio: è riuscito a convincerlo a venire qui in palestra, stanno arrivando!»

Daiki, Taiga, Tatsuya, Atsushi e Rick, con tanto di maglia della squadra, si misero subito in posizione.

«Qualcuno mi ricordi perché lo stiamo facendo» brontolò Taiga, stendendosi a terra di fianco a Daiki e poi sollevandosi sulle braccia come se stesse facendo una flessione.

«Perché fare una piramide umana in piedi sarebbe stato più spettacolare, ma più disastroso se fossimo crollati a terra» rispose Rick arrampicandosi su lui, Daiki e Atsushi stesi sul campo, pronto per fare il secondo livello della piramide insieme a Tatsuya. «Non possiamo farci male proprio poco prima del campionato della Division I».

«Non è questo quello che intendevo, volevo dire perché diavolo dobbiamo fare una cosa _alla cheerleader_ per… _Ahio, Tatsuya_ , non bucarmi una scapola con la mano!»

Tatsuya gli rispose _amabile_. «Lo stiamo facendo per fare gli auguri al nostro capitano».

«Beh, spero almeno che gradirà».

«Più che altro» sogghignò Daiki, «lo stiamo facendo per farlo sganasciare dalle risate: non potrà più romperci le palle in modo serio se ci ricorderà _così_ ».

«Stanno arrivando!» li avvertì Leda, correndo dalla porta della palestra a loro; poi cominciò a salire sulle loro spalle. «Ho sempre desiderato scalare una montagna di chiappe d’oro!» esclamò _sculacciando_ Tatsuya.

«Perché Leda-chan sta toccando il sedere di Muro-chin?» si perplesse Atsushi.

«Perché ho il senso dello spettacolo!» ribatté lei mettendosi in cima in posizione con i pon-pon svettanti verso l’alto.

Quando Carlos e Martin entrarono in palestra, loro urlarono pronti "Buon Compleanno!"

Leda fece una propria aggiunta. «Auguri, _chico latino_!» strizzò l’occhio in sua direzione e gli soffiò un bacio.

Carlos li fissò basito. «Per l’ennesima volta: non sono _latino_ , ho _origini messicane_ e… _cosa diavolo state facendo_?!»

Rick gli rispose pronto. «Ti stiamo facendo gli auguri di buon compleanno!»

Carlos provò a trattenersi, ma a poco a poco scoppiò a ridere coprendosi la faccia con le mani. «Sono senza parole: scendete subito prima di farvi male!»

«Anch’io sono senza parole» sentirono la voce della coach. La videro avanzare verso di loro con sguardo serio, ma il problema era che le loro braccia stavano cedendo e Daiki notò che, a peggiorare le cose, tutti lui compreso erano in preda a uno scoppio di ridarella. «Non sapevo che foste così ansiosi di limonarvi il vostro capitano al punto da provarci facendo i cheerleader per rimpiazzare Davies».

Faccia-di-bronzo-Tatsuya come al solito ebbe la battuta pronta. «Coach, se vuole possiamo rifarlo per il suo compleanno».

«No, grazie, non ci tengo. E ora smontate questo tendone da circo prima di spezzarvi l’osso del collo. Cinquanta giri di corsa, _adesso_ ».

Martin e Leda li abbandonarono al loro destino ridendo e quando iniziarono a correre Carlos si premurò di dar loro uno scappellotto ciascuno. «Per colpa vostra mi tocca essere punito il giorno del mio compleanno. Siete i peggiori compagni di squadra in assoluto».

«Guarda che potevamo fare di peggio, eh?» ribatté Rick.

La coach s’intromise urlando. «Potevano anche _vestirsi_ da cheerleader, _donne_. E ve lo farò fare a prescindere se non la finite di chiacchierare. Correre!»

Provarono a trattenere le risate e corsero in silenzio per i giri di campo restanti. Daiki tuttavia pensò che fosse la cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto per un capitano, e non lo intendeva solo come scherzo.

Le giornate successive passarono quiete ma non troppo monotone al campus. L’inizio del campionato di basket maschile della Division I aveva reso gli allenamenti più intensi e pesanti, sebbene loro fossero ancora delle riserve, e se a ciò si aggiungevano le lezioni da seguire, spesso e volentieri si ritrovavano senza nemmeno il tempo di andare in bagno, ma questo a Daiki non dispiaceva: erano giornate piene di qualcosa che aveva perso anni prima, erano pomeriggi spesi a stare seduti sull’erba dei parchi del campus a scattare foto facendo gli idioti, e il basket stava riempiendo di nuovo _tutta_ la sua vita.

Una volta tornato in camera trovava sempre le sue cose mischiate a quelle di Taiga, che spesso gli urlava di essere più ordinato, e nuovi post it e nuove foto da attaccare alla lavagna di sughero appesa sopra la scrivania. Si baciavano spesso quando erano da soli, avevano passato ore seduti sul letto con le gambe e le braccia intrecciate a dimenticare lo scorrere del tempo e l’esistenza di qualsiasi altra cosa non piacesse loro fare in quei momenti. Erano pure andati fino in fondo altre volte: Daiki non amava tenere il conto di quanto lo facessero, ma poteva dire che un paio di volte fosse pure successo contro la scrivania e che finora non avevano concesso un bis agli spogliatoi.

C’era però ogni tanto quella paura ansiogena a fargli visita, quella sensazione che un giorno, non sapeva ancora né come né quando, quello che stavano facendo avrebbe rovinato per sempre il loro rapporto. Era troppo bello avere di nuovo qualcuno con cui condividere l’amore per il basket, qualcuno che capisse la sua determinazione e perché si esaltasse così tanto insieme a lui, e ricordava bene chi era stata la prima persona con cui aveva vissuto una cosa simile.

 _«Sembra che tu stia divertendo ultimamente»_ gli aveva detto anni fa Satsuki.

 _«Ho trovato un ragazzo che ama il basket, forse più di quanto lo amo io»._ Ed era stato _felice, felice, felice_ di potersi allenare con Tetsu tutte le sere e condividere quella passione e quel segreto; troppo tardi però si era accorto che fosse anche una cotta, una di quelle brutte e pesanti.

Non voleva che finisse come con Tetsu, non voleva che finissero con lo spezzarsi a vicenda lo spirito sportivo in qualche modo, e considerando che il sesso altro non era che qualcosa di estraneo a un semplice rapporto di amicizia, sapeva che sarebbe stato quello a rovinare prima o poi tutto. Ma non voleva e non riusciva a fermarsi, nonostante sperasse con tutto se stesso di non ritrovarsi prima o poi davanti a un bis e paradossalmente con la voglia di scappare dall’America.

Erano amici? Questo era sicuro.

Andavano a letto insieme? Sì, perché era una cosa che piaceva a entrambi.

Si era preso un’altra sbandata? Non lo sapeva e a quella domanda preferiva non rispondere.

"Rimpiazzo" poi era una parola orrenda. Non voleva considerarlo un rimpiazzo, né tantomeno voleva essere il suo.

E i giorni gli sfuggivano dalle dita insieme alle definizioni che non amava dare.

«Oggi c’è un tempo di merda!» si sentì in dovere di annunciare una volta rientrato in camera dopo le lezioni.

Taiga era seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera; stava studiando ascoltando musica, ma si era abbassato le cuffie sulle spalle non appena lo aveva sentito entrare. «Fa solo un po’ più fresco del solito» commentò atono tornando a sottolineare un libro, «e comunque è raro che qui piova, non lamentarti».

«Non mi consola sapere che non pioverà!» borbottò togliendosi la giacca e lanciandola sulla sedia in malo modo.

«E a me non interessa sapere se la cosa ti consola» continuò a fissare il proprio libro. «Leda ci ha invitato alla prossima partita dei Bruins del football contro i Golden Bears della Cal: non giocheremo in casa, ci ha lasciato i biglietti. Vieni?»

«Uhm, vinceremo?»

«Ci sono alte possibilità di sconfitta».

«Allora non mi interessa» esalò, crollando a sedersi di fronte a lui. « _Restiamo_ a casa».

«Da quando programmi le cose per entrambi?»

«Beh, le cose hanno sempre funzionato così, no? Uno dei due fa qualcosa e l’altro lo segue».

«A parte che al cesso ci andiamo da soli, perlopiù sono io che faccio una cosa e tu mi segui».

«Dettagli». Taiga stava continuando a non guardarlo e la cosa lo infastidiva in modo infantile; pensò che se si fossero conosciuti da bambini, di sicuro avrebbe passato il proprio tempo a lanciargli la palla addosso per convincerlo a giocare con lui. «Dov’eri quando io ero bambino?» domandò pensoso senza un filo logico.

Taiga aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e perplesso. «Qui a Los Angeles, forse?»

«Avremmo anche potuto incontrarci alla Teiko».

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, ma sì, forse, visto che è famosa per il suo basket e forse mi ci sarei fiondato senza ripensamenti».

«Le divise dei Bruins un po’ somigliano a quelle della Teiko» osservò.

«Uhm» ci rifletté sopra un po’, «ma i nostri colori sono il blu chiaro e l’oro».

Daiki inspirò a fondo e si grattò la testa: tutte quelle coincidenze non gli stavano facendo affatto bene, e Taiga ancora non lo guardava. Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’anello che portava al collo.

«Tatsuya l’indossa pure ancora» mormorò Daiki pensoso indicandolo con un dito.

Taiga sbuffò un sorriso ironico sottolineando l’ennesima riga. «Cos’è, sei geloso?»

«Nah» fece una smorfia, «e in genere non sono neanche il tipo da essere geloso, semmai posso essere _invidioso_ , ma ora come ora non credo di avere il diritto di invidiare il posto che ha Tatsuya, no? È tuo fratello, non è qualcosa che voglio» ammise onestamente, "E i fratelli non scopano fra di loro" aggiunse col pensiero. Sarebbe stato da stupidi svalutare l’importanza che aveva avuto nella vita di Taiga il legame con Tatsuya – era stato lui a regalargli il basket e a farlo sentire a casa in un posto sconosciuto – e da cretini recriminare ancora sulla cotta che Taiga aveva avuto per lui, visto che già l’aveva superata abbastanza da prendersene un’altra per Tetsu. Non gli interessava davvero avere quel posto da fratello, riconosceva però la sua importanza.

Vide per un attimo Taiga esitare dal continuare a sottolineare, sospettò che fosse sul punto per ribattere "Allora cosa vuoi da me?" e, _Dio_ , se l’avesse fatto Daiki sarebbe andato sul serio nel panico, ma invece non lo fece. Tornò al libro e alle sue righe. «Prima o poi dovremmo però pur togliercelo quest’anello dal collo, verrà il tempo in cui ci saranno simboli di legami più importanti da portare addosso in bella vista» commentò.

«In effetti…» ponderò Daiki ciondolando la testa: una fidanzata o una moglie probabilmente gliel’avrebbe fatto _ingoiare_ quell’anello, però fin tanto che entrambi lo portavano era _bello_ ; ecco, se c’era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto invidiare era il rapporto fraterno che avevano, perché non ne aveva mai avuto uno simile, non il loro rapporto in sé.

Ancora però non lo guardava. «Cos’hai in bocca?» chiese Daiki.

Taiga gli indicò un mucchietto di caramelle gommose lunghe e sottili posate sul comodino. «Sono alla cola, me le ha date Atsushi».

«Fammi vedere se sono buone» ribatté afferrandogli il mento con una mano e infilandogli la lingua in bocca senza tante cerimonie. Ne approfittò per baciarlo a lungo in modo languido, poi una volta rubata la caramella lo lasciò andare.

«Fottuto bastardo» si lamentò Taiga tamponandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.

«Volevo solo sapere com’erano».

«Vai al diavolo».

Lui invece di replicargli lo baciò di nuovo strattonandolo a sé per il colletto della maglia. In realtà avrebbe voluto baciarlo non appena varcata la soglia della porta, _perché sì_ , gli andava così, ma sapeva che poi ci avrebbe preso troppo gusto e sarebbe diventata un’abitudine baciarlo subito non appena rientrato e non sapeva se sarebbe stato un bene. Taiga però lo ricambiava, non si allontanava mai di un passo, come ora che anzi gli stava infilando le dita fra i capelli inclinando appena la testa di lato per farsi baciare meglio. E poi quella presunta falsa remissione di Taiga lo colpì abbastanza da portarlo a una realizzazione.

Era sempre lui a cominciare, sempre lui a fare la prima mossa, non era _mai_ successo che Taiga prendesse l’iniziativa.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in questo.

«Perché non sei mai tu il primo a baciarmi?» gli chiese separandosi dalla sua bocca.

«Cosa?» lo fissò stupito.

«Perché mi lasci fare di tutto e non sei mai quello che fa la prima mossa?» chiese più diretto.

«Perché…» prese fiato e provò a rispondergli. Stava cercando le parole evitando il suo sguardo, non andava bene.

«Pensi che altrimenti io possa andare fuori di testa?» incalzò serio e atono.

«No…»

«Che visto che ti seguo sempre e che devi badare a me se non mi lasci fare le cose vanno a puttane?»

«No, non è questo!»

Si rialzò dal letto, non aveva voglia di discutere, ma se fosse rimasto fermo lì entro due minuti avrebbe finito col prenderlo a pugni, e non era il caso. Doveva restare calmo. «Ammetto che tu sia stato un rimpiazzo» disse un po’ sprezzante rindossando la giacca, «ma non sono ancora così disperato per Tetsu da dover essere assecondato per placarmi. Non mi piace la pietà». Uscì dalla camera provando a non sbattere la porta, per quanto avesse voglia di prendere a calci tutto.

Percorse il corridoio a passi veloci e aspettò con impazienza che l’ascensore arrivasse al suo piano per scendere giù; una volta all’aperto lasciò che l’aria fredda della prima sera l’aiutasse a sbollirsi un po’. Non funzionò molto, ma si disse che in fondo era già una gran cosa essersi imposto di restare calmo riuscendoci: non era più un ragazzino e sapeva che certe uscite potevano solo rendere più difficile ricucire dei rapporti che non voleva perdere; col senno di poi, pensava che non avrebbe mai dovuto urlare in faccia a Satsuki, certe volte.

"I miei complimenti però per avergli detto che è un _rimpiazzo_!" pensò sarcastico.

Sbuffò seccato stringendosi nelle spalle e s’incamminò verso la fermata dell’autobus che l’avrebbe portato fuori dal campus.

Attese il mezzo pubblico restando fermo a fissare un punto indefinito con la testa completamente svuotata, e una volta salito sopra l’autobus e seduto su un sedile controllò se avesse ricevuto dei messaggi; non c’era niente, Taiga non l’aveva fermato prima di uscire dalla stanza, né lo stava cercando ora, non seppe dire però se lo facesse perché sapeva che altrimenti l’avrebbe solo irritato di più – cosa peraltro vera – o se perché non sapesse cosa dirgli. Forse entrambe le cose.

Non c’erano molti posti dove poteva andare, in quei mesi il campus era stato il suo intero mondo – era grande quanto una città e così ricco di servizi che non aveva avuto spesso l’esigenza di spostarsi – ma aveva bisogno di respirare un po’ d’aria lontano da lì, possibilmente senza perdersi, e l’unico posto che ormai conosceva abbastanza bene e che fosse pure lontano era quello in cui stava andando.

Scese dall’autobus, camminò un po’ a piedi costeggiando dei campi di streetbasket ed infine bussò a una porta.

«Daiki!» lo fissò sorpresa e perplessa.

«Ciao, Alex».

«Entra pure!» l’invitò. «Come mai non mi hai avvertito del tuo arrivo?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Ero di passaggio» mentì.

Lei sospirò rivolgendogli un sorrisetto furbo. «Hai litigato con Taiga» affermò sicura.

La fissò inarcando un sopracciglio provando a non mostrarsi colto sul fallo.

«Come la preferisci la pizza?» continuò lei.

Ecco un’altra uscita tipica di Alex. «Eh?»

«Taiga e Tatsuya lo facevano sempre quando erano piccoli» continuò lei andando ad armeggiare col telefono fisso, «quando litigavano, senza saperlo venivano qui a turno, tutti imbronciati, e io li ascoltavo sfogarsi e davo loro consigli. Ah, e davo loro da mangiare un’ottima pizza _non fatta da me_. Come la vuoi la pizza?» insisté indicando la cornetta per poi iniziare a parlare in spagnolo – il proprietario della pizzeria a cui stava chiamando doveva essere ispanico quanto lei.

Daiki si passò confuso una mano sulla fronte e poi l’assecondò.

«Era da tanto che uno dei miei ragazzi non veniva qui dopo una lite con un altro» sospirò lei dandogli delle pacche sulla testa, «che nostalgia! Uh, prima che lo dimentichi! Ti faccio ascoltare la canzone ti cui ti ho parlato l’altra volta sulla spiaggia!»

«Quella del calore dell’oceano?» borbottò ancora confuso.

«Sì!» sorrise lei azionando il lettore.

Lui ascoltò le prime note e storse il naso. «Ma è _lenta_!» protestò disgustato.

Alex agitò una mano recandosi in cucina. «Va in crescendo! È bella! E fidati dei miei gusti: Taiga ti ha dato le cuffie, i mezzi per ascoltare la musica, io invece ti guido al _buono ascolto_ della musica!»

«Finora mi hai solo riempito la playlist con gli Aerosmith» le fece notare annoiato.

«Sottigliezze!» ribatté agitando in aria una paio di forchette mentre apparecchiava la tavola.

Daiki restò fermo davanti allo stereo, in piedi con le mani nelle tasche e un’espressione un po’ scornata. Quella canzone era _tremenda_ , una roba da tagliarsi le vene: parlava di un amore lontano, o forse un rapporto a distanza, e di come a chi stesse cantando mancassero tutti i posti e le sensazioni legate alla persona amata, e infine di come gli mancasse anche il calore dell’oceano. E di come tutto quello che sentiva fosse un quieto caos senza fine né un inizio che lo stava rendendo pazzo.

Inspirò a fondo e si passò le mani sul volto.

«È bellissima, vero?» commentò Alex dalla cucina.

«Seh, ma non voglio riascoltarla» stoppò il lettore.

Poco dopo arrivò il fattorino con le pizze, si sedettero a tavola e Alex gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo. «Allora, come mai hai litigato con Taiga?» esordì aprendo con gesti veloci le scatole di cartone.

Daiki storse il naso. «Non abbiamo proprio _litigato_ » precisò, «diciamo che mi hanno _infastidito_ dei suoi atteggiamenti».

«Tipo?» incalzò, iniziando a mangiare la pizza come nessuna signorina elegante avrebbe mai fatto – ma Alex gli piaceva anche per questo.

«Credo che mi assecondi troppo di proposito».

«E perché dovrebbe mai farlo?» chiese a bocca piena.

«Perché se sono venuto in America è anche per scappare a una certa situazione che mi opprimeva e mi rendeva…» cercò bene le parole «un _pessimista aggressivo_ » usò la stessa espressione di Taiga, «ero abbastanza fuori di me e all’inizio ho pure reagito all’occasione di poter avere una borsa di studio con _troppo_ entusiasmo: tutto andava bene pur di andarmene». Aprì un paio di lattine di birra, una ciascuno. «Penso che Taiga mi assecondi perché… non so, ha paura che io esca di nuovo fuori di testa o che…» "O che io mi lasci ossessionare ancora da Tetsu" pensò, «vada a cercare invece un sollievo o uno sfogo in altri posti più pericolosi» "O da _altri_ " aggiunse ancora.

«Taiga non è molto bravo nel comunicare con gli altri» osservò lei, mentre con _gentilezza_ gli passava i bordi della propria pizza per imporgli tacitamente di essere lui a mangiarli – buttarli doveva essere poco alternativo.

«Lo so» bofonchiò a bocca piena.

«E questo vuol dire che perlopiù cerca di dimostrare quello che sente con i gesti».

«Sì, ma in questo caso non fa un bel niente: sta fermo e mi asseconda e basta!»

«Anche questo è un gesto! Non interpretarlo come un moto di _pietà verso di te_ , forse al contrario è il suo modo per prendersi _cura di te_ : ti lascia sfogare, in qualche modo diciamo che… _ti accoglie_?»

A quella parola a Daiki andò un boccone di traverso. Forse Alex dovette quantomeno capire che c’era un certo doppiosenso, perché si corresse.

«Cioè, ti accoglie nella sua vita! Fa così per farti capire che tu hai un posto nella sua vita!» gesticolò.

«Preferirei che lui fosse un filino più diretto».

«Non può» scosse la testa sicura, «di solito Taiga dice sempre quello che gli passa per la testa senza filtrarlo, è più che diretto – e questo può farlo anche sembrare un idiota – quindi quando c’è qualcosa di più serio in ballo e sa che deve muoversi con un po’ più di attenzione finisce sempre paradossalmente con l’agire in modo troppo "silenzioso"».

Daiki sospirò rigirandosi fra le dita un pezzo di bordo della pizza di Alex. «Beh, spero sia così».

«Lo è» lo rassicurò lei, «lo è! Vuoi che ti passi la canzone dell’oceano?» Saltò di palo in frasca.

«Sì. Cioè, no» si corresse.

«Te la invio subito al cellulare!»

Sperò almeno che non gliel’associasse come suoneria per Taiga.

Un paio di chiacchiere dopo, uscì da casa di Alex per tornare al campus prima che non ci fossero più mezzi pubblici a disposizione. Tuttavia, passando accanto al campo di streetbasket e vedendolo deserto sotto le luci della sera, si concesse di raccattare un pallone rimasto lì dimenticato in un angolo e fare un paio di tiri.

Da quando era alla UCLA non aveva giocato a streetbasket neanche una volta, nonostante ci fosse un campetto adatto, perché troppo occupato con gli allenamenti pesanti dei Bruins; era nostalgico giocare in quel modo da solo, gli ricordava se stesso da piccolo a giocare in solitudine in Giappone. All’improvviso realizzò quanto quel campo fosse vicino alla casa di Alex e si chiese se mai Taiga e Tatsuya da piccoli avessero giocato lì; restò fermo di colpo a fissare il campo ai suoi piedi, così assorto nei propri pensieri che non sentì dei passi veloci dietro di sé.

Qualcuno gli rubò di colpo il pallone dalle mani e poi lo mandò a canestro con un dunk. _Taiga_.

«Alex mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendomi che eri qui» esordì con un sorriso tirato.

«Uhm» annuì. Era una cosa nuova che Taiga _lo rincorresse_.

«Quindi…» provò a continuare Taiga, in evidente imbarazzo perché non sapeva che dire. Alla fine inspirò a fondo, andò veloce verso Daiki, gli prese il viso fra le mani con irruenza e lo baciò sulla bocca.

Anche quella fu una cosa nuova.

«Lo so di essere un rimpiazzo, ok?» gli disse poi Taiga contro le labbra. «Però questo non vuol dire che io ti lasci fare quello che vuoi perché mi fai pena, e se non sono mai io a fare la prima mossa è perché…» cercò di nuovo le parole adatte, «perché è anche vero che _so_ quello che hai passato e che stai passando, non so mai come muovermi per non farti male accidentalmente e andare a letto con la persona innamorata dello stesso ragazzo di cui eri innamorato tu non è esattamente una cosa facile e poco incasinata».

«Ok» lo rassicurò sospirando e infilandogli piano le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, _abbracciandolo_ , «ho capito» mormorò. Non aveva ancora voglia di definire per bene il loro rapporto – era abbastanza comodo restare nel limbo di "amici che vanno a letto insieme" – ma non desiderava neanche perderlo: meglio restare ancora una volta vaghi e sintetici.

«Mi dispiace per tutto questo casino».

«Beh» sorrise Daiki, «direi che in effetti siamo in una situazione parecchio incasinata, però mi sembra che ce la stiamo più o meno cavando, no?»

«Sì, più o meno» mormorò, sfiorandogli i fianchi e poi infilando anche lui le mani nelle sue tasche posteriori dei pantaloni. Lo baciò di nuovo per primo.

«Torniamo a casa?»

«Sì, torniamo a casa».

"Ti voglio".

Andarono a prendere l’autobus per tornare al campus più rilassati di prima, scambiando un paio di battute e spintonandosi scherzosamente di tanto in tanto. Una volta saliti sul mezzo, Daiki si perse per un attimo a guardare le luci della sera che creavano un’atmosfera serale e di ritorno a casa _così diversa_ da quella del Giappone; per la prima volta realizzò in modo del tutto concreto che certe cose del Giappone non sarebbero mai tornate a essere sue, comprese certe atmosfere e le luci della sera: dopo aver iniziato la sua carriera negli States, sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre per questioni logistiche, l’NBA e quello che voleva erano solo negli USA.

Ma non gli dispiaceva.

«In quale squadra dell’NBA ti piacerebbe entrare?» domandò a Taiga, seduto al suo fianco, stravaccandosi meglio sul sedile e continuando a fissare fuori dal finestrino.

«Beh, mi sembra che non ci sia neanche da chiederselo» si accigliò. «Vorrei giocare con i Los Angeles Lakers, ovvio».

Daiki assentì pensoso guardandolo nel riflesso del finestrino. «Bene. Anch’io».

«No, _tu_ no» sentenziò Taiga perentorio.

Daiki si voltò a guardarlo rivolgendogli uno sguardo annoiato quanto infastidito. «E perché mai?»

«Perché già mi bastano e avanzano _tutti_ gli anni di università per sopportarti come compagno di squadra» sbottò. «Voglio continuare a dividere il campo con te perché _mi piace_ giocare con te, ma diamo il meglio quando giochiamo come _rivali_ , no?»

Lui ci rifletté sopra appena mezzo secondo prima di ghignare compiaciuto. «Già». Dopo il lungo percorso formativo fatto alla UCLA insieme, sarebbe stato ancora più interessante sfidarsi come rivali. «Allora… tu vai nei Lakers e io vado nei Clippers?»

«I Clippers a confronto _fanno schifo_ » sbottò di nuovo, visibilmente offeso all’idea di quanto Daiki potesse _sprecarsi_ – e la cosa divertì Daiki parecchio, a dire il vero. «E comunque perché diavolo dovresti per forza entrare in un’altra squadra losangelina?!»

«Ok, facciamo che entro nei Golden State Warriors?»

«A parte che non sarai _esattamente_ tu a deciderlo e prima dovresti essere contatto da…»

Lui lo interruppe. «Meglio i Sacramento Kings?»

«Perché stai nominando tutte le squadre della Pacific Division?!»

«Forse perché sono tutte californiane come i Lakers?» e lo guardò negli occhi rivolgendogli un sorriso furbo. Taiga espirò a fondo e si voltò a guardare dalla parte opposta, lui continuò a parlare. «Ci saranno molte più probabilità di scontrarci e giocare insieme sullo stesso campo, se saremo nella stessa Division anche nell’NBA, no?» osservò con un sorriso compiaciuto e malinconico allo stesso tempo. «E poi restando entrambi in California avremo più possibilità di incontrarci: non mi dispiacerà rivedere ogni tanto la tua brutta faccia, in fondo siamo tutto quello che ci resta qui dall’altra parte dell’oceano».

Taiga non si voltò a guardarlo, restò un attimo in silenzio, poi tirò su col naso e si limitò a mormorare un «Già…»

Condividere un campo – una passione per uno sport – era bello, stare in campo con qualcuno che amava il basket come e quanto lui era esaltante, ma sapere che nell’altra metà del campo c’era qualcuno da riconoscere come rivale era ancora meglio. Se Taiga la pensava così forse stava davvero maturando abbastanza da cominciare a dividere il sentimentalismo dalla competitività sportiva – cosa che non era mai riuscito a fare davvero bene in passato quando si era trattato di Tatsuya. Se lui invece la pensava così era… era perché era _importante tutto_ , dal condividere un campo al poter riconoscere qualcuno come proprio rivale: sperava che sarebbero state delle cose che avrebbero caratterizzato la sua vita per sempre – non voleva nemmeno pensare cosa ne sarebbe stato altrimenti della sua esistenza senza basket.

Era pure importante continuare a vedere Taiga, perché lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare sempre da dove veniva e a chi doveva molto. E non si stava riferendo solo al fatto che gli ricordasse quanto dovesse a Tetsu.

Si stavano sempre più influenzando a vicenda.

Continuarono il resto del viaggio in silenzio e una volta arrivati al campus e scesi ai piedi della Hill, s’incamminarono verso il dormitorio fermandosi di tanto in tanto a salutare dei compagni di corso o di squadra.

Arrivati in stanza, Taiga chiuse la porta a chiave e si mossero all’unisono per baciarsi subito, a lungo. C’era qualcosa di più languido e struggente del solito in quei baci quella volta, un desiderio più denso e per certi versi più soffocante, sebbene nessuno dei due stesse sentendo l’esigenza di spogliarsi frettolosamente per porre fine a quell’oppressione. A Daiki sembrò che baciandosi in quel modo si stessero rassicurando a vicenda, ebbe perfino l’impressione che nella sua testa risuonasse il pensiero "Andrà tutto bene", ma non capiva _cosa_ sarebbe andato bene – la loro carriera? _Loro_?

Poco importava, l’eco stesso di quella rassicurazione era già di per sé qualcosa di più che buono.

Si tolsero le giacche a vicenda e si stesero sul letto, non prima che Daiki recuperasse dal fondo di un cassetto il lubrificante, messo in un posto in cui quel ficcanaso di Rick non sarebbe mai finito neanche per sbaglio le volte che veniva a trovarli – e comunque Taiga gliel’aveva fatto comprare _da solo_ , inventandosi sempre mille scuse al momento quando gli chiedeva di andare a prenderlo insieme, neanche fosse ancora un pivellino verginello.

Gli piacque essere schiacciato dal peso di Taiga, sentirlo sopra di sé e premere le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, perché fra di loro non era mai stata una questione di dominio o sottomissione: che erano dei fottuti testardi orgogliosi lo sapevano già, quello che contava era solo prendere nell’immediato ciò che si desiderava, in piena libertà. Si sentivano e si riconoscevano come abbastanza simili da concedersi sempre la libertà di essere e di volere qualsiasi cosa quando erano a letto, e questo era più che eccitante.

Era un po’ peccare di narcisismo spogliare Taiga e godere a pieno dei suoi muscoli lasciando scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena e sui suoi addominali, perché gli piaceva troppo notare come entrambi emanassero la stessa forza e la stessa vitalità; probabilmente in un’altra occasione Taiga l’avrebbe preso in giro dicendogli con piglio un po’ sarcastico che "l’unico che poteva scoparlo era se stesso", e lui avrebbe ghignato per poi mordergli il collo e sussurrargli qualche porcata all’orecchio.

Non avevano però mai parlato ad alta voce di _quando_ e _se_ avrebbero invertito del tutto i ruoli a letto, perché probabilmente davano entrambi per scontato che la cosa sarebbe prima o poi successa: erano troppo istintivi, curiosi e perfino un pizzico bastardi l’uno verso l’altro per non stuzzicarsi e prendere tutto quello che c’era da prendere dal sesso, _quello compreso_. Ma del resto non avevano neanche avuto bisogno di dirsi che quello stava per succedere _ora_.

Ricordava bene quanto la prima volta avesse fatto male a Taiga, ma… diavolo, lo voleva. Voleva provarlo, sentire la sensazione di potersi lasciare andare del tutto fino a non capirci più niente anche quando era lui a doversi fidare del tutto, perché con Taiga _poteva permetterselo_ : si capivano, lo volevano entrambi sbattendosene dell’orgoglio e puntavano solo ad avere quello che piaceva loro. Gli piaceva, lo voleva, era suo e ‘fanculo a tutti.

Quando anche l’ultimo indumento finì sul pavimento, Daiki aprì con un gesto secco il lubrificante fissando Taiga negli occhi e rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno compiaciuto. «Spaccami in due e giuro che ti _castro_ » lo minacciò tuttavia sorridendo con malizia, versandogli una dose generosa di lubrificante sul palmo della mano.

Lui ghignò a sua volta. «Ti scoperò così forte da farti dimenticare come ti chiami» ripeté le sue parole della prima volta. Poi, prima di dargli il tempo di replicare con l’ennesima battuta mordace, con un gesto brusco Taiga gli sollevò le gambe portandosele sulle spalle.

«Non sei per niente originale, Tai» mormorò, trattenendo un po’ il fiato mentre fissava la sua mano avvicinarsi a lui per cominciare a prepararlo; poi, quando sentì le sue dita entrare, trasalì appena.

Per i primi attimi fu solo così invadente da spingerlo a serrare i denti mandando giù suo malgrado un paio di bocconi di orgoglio amaro non aspettato, ma resisté inspirando a fondo; si accorse di sottecchi che però la sua reazione iniziale non doveva essere passata inosservata, perché Taiga lo stava fissando in faccia e subito dopo sentì una mano che dal suo fianco scivolava piano più giù a masturbarlo. Se quella volta Daiki strinse i denti non fu per la frustrazione, ma per evitare di farsi sentire da tutto il dormitorio, _cazzo_ : toccarlo con entrambe le mani così era giocare sporco, _e piaceva pure a entrambi_.

«Meglio?» ebbe la sfacciataggine di chiedergli Taiga.

«Fottiti» sibilò, e tutto quello che ricevette in risposta furono due dita che andarono più a fondo in modo brusco. _Ma gli piacque_ , gli piacque tutta quell’irriverenza, irruenza e libertà che si concedevano e condividevano, insieme all’estrema consapevolezza di quanto si desiderassero entrambi.

Daiki lo ricambiò con la sfacciataggine di dirgli senza mezze misure che movimento ripetere con le dita, almeno fino a quando non si sentirono pronti per fare il passo successivo.

«Sarà meglio che tu continui a dirmi cosa ti piace anche ora» gli sorrise furbo Taiga solleticandolo appena sotto il ginocchio.

«Se prima non riuscirai a farmi scordare come mi chiamo, sicuro».

Quando Taiga gli entrò dentro fu decisamente più doloroso di quanto si aspettasse: sbarrò gli occhi col fiato mozzato e sferrò un pugno contro il muro – con buona pace dei fottuti vicini di stanza – e solo ricevere subito delle lievi carezze ai fianchi riuscì a calmarlo abbastanza da ricordarsi che era meglio respirare a fondo. Taiga non gli chiese se fosse ancora sicuro o se dovesse fermarsi perché, ancora una volta, _non era da loro_ : loro prendevano solo ciò che volevano.

Si concesse lunghi e profondi respiri a occhi socchiusi, sentì Taiga lasciarlo abituare piano con piccoli movimenti e quando finalmente cominciò a sentire sprazzi di qualcosa che non fosse solo dolore, riuscì a fermarsi a malapena dall’impulso di sollevarsi per afferrarlo per i capelli urlandogli "Rifallo di nuovo".

A dire il vero non impiegheranno molto a smettere di trattenere i loro impulsi, diventando un circolo vizioso e continuo di desideri soddisfatti solo per essere poi ripetuti in modo diverso. Non potendo urlare come voluto, Daiki finiva per sibilare imprecazioni fra un sospiro più forte e l’altro, inarcando la schiena e inclinando la testa all’indietro quando semmai tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era avvicinarsi di più a lui e toccarlo magari fino a _fargli male_ , stringerlo così forte da affondargli le dita nella carne e farlo sanguinare: l’aveva già dentro di lui, stava sentendo, vedendo e respirando solo lui eppure non era ancora abbastanza. Godeva fino a farsi male di quanto fossero simili e di quante cose potessero condividere, ma ne voleva ancora e… _Dio_ , non pensava che farlo in quel modo gli avrebbe tolto ancora di più la ragione.

Daiki lo sentì mormorare il suo nome e cercò subito il suo sguardo con il proprio, lo vide totalmente perso quanto lui e restò a fissarlo fino a quando l’orgasmo non arrivò portandosi via tutte le loro ultime forze; per quanto fossero però entrambi stremati e senza fiato, Daiki riuscì a sollevarsi appena in avanti abbastanza da prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca portandolo giù con lui sul cuscino.

Rimasero stesi scomodi e scomposti a riprendere fiato, o forse a prestare mentalmente più attenzione a fino a dove si erano spinti e non solo in senso fisico. Era tutto imperfetto ma buono, come un nodo mal riuscito che però sapeva fare bene il proprio lavoro non sciogliendosi mai neanche sotto tortura.

Non si parlarono, non ce n’era bisogno ed erano troppo stanchi _di tutto_ perfino per fiatare ancora: Daiki gli infilò le dita fra i capelli con un gesto che poteva essere sia possessivo che affettuoso e lasciò che lui si addormentasse pure sulla sua spalla; pochi minuti dopo crollò anche lui.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Cal è la _University of California, Berkeley_ , e i Golden Bears come intuibile sono i suoi atleti :) (molte università della California hanno un orso come mascotte. So che volevate saperlo); anche la Cal fa parte della Division I dell’NCAA.
> 
> Nel caso foste curiosi (ma anche no), la canzone di cui delira Alex diciamo che è un adattamento di _New York_ degli Snow Patrol.
> 
> Ah, nel caso foste curiosi bis, fatevelo un giretto alla UCLA cercando con Google Immagini "ucla university" o "ucla bruin walk", potreste anche incappare nelle immagini della tamarrissima mascotte Joe Bruin o nella statua dell’orso (oggi ho visto la foto di una tipa che è montata sopra quest’orso… seriously?! E ti fai pure fotografare?!).


	5. Capitolo 5

Taiga per fargli dispetto aveva attaccato alla loro lavagna di sughero la foto in primo piano che Alex gli aveva scattato a Venice Beach; Daiki un po’ più sopra aveva appiccicato quella che lui aveva scattato invece a Taiga, Alex e Tatsuya. Quella di Atsushi che giocava con i bambini a fare castelli di sabbia l’avevano aggiunta insieme soltanto perché era _stupidamente tenera_ in modo bizzarro.

Tatsuya aveva la sadica abitudine di scattare foto col cellulare nei momenti meno sospetti – tipo come quando Daiki e Taiga si erano addormentati in biblioteca con la faccia spiaccicata sui libri – mentre Leda adorava fare degli scatti quando si ritrovavano tutti insieme seduti sull’erba di uno dei parchi del campus.

C’erano foto, biglietti e perfino un paio di scontrini appesi a quella lavagna, insieme agli orari dei loro allenamenti, il calendario delle partite del campionato della Division I e dei messaggi lasciati scritti su post it gialli. Non c’era neanche una foto dei loro vecchi amici e compagni di scuola, nemmeno una cartolina dal Giappone: quella lavagna era solo piena delle loro giornate al campus e _di loro_.

Un tardo pomeriggio che Daiki si era ritrovato in camera da solo, aveva trascorso una decina di minuti al telefono con Alex divertendosi a parlare "male" di Taiga con lei; a un certo punto si era messo a scarabocchiare su un post it continuando a tenere il cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio. Quando aveva chiuso la chiamata si era reso conto di aver scritto _26/30_ calcando più volte i singoli tratti; aveva staccato il post it dal blocco e l’aveva attaccato al centro della lavagna, senza chiedersi perché l’avesse scritto né perché volesse metterlo proprio lì. _Ci stava bene_ , ecco tutto.

Nemmeno Taiga gli aveva chiesto perché mai avesse attaccato i loro numeri di maglia sulla lavagna, non ne era rimasto neanche sorpreso.

A metà campionato della Division I, la coach aveva fatto giocare a Daiki dieci minuti di partita contro i Panthers della Florida International University; lui li aveva passati tutti ghignando sadico e soddisfatto, compiaciuto dell’esser riuscito a convincere la Callister a fargli giocare una partita di campionato. Era abbastanza sicuro che se non l’avesse delusa e se la squadra fosse entrata fra le Elite Eight, per la finale avrebbe avuto il posto da titolare assicurato.

In qualche modo però aveva trovato disturbante lasciare indietro Taiga, perché per quanto si fossero detti che per tutto il campionato avrebbero lottato per strapparsi dalle mani il posto di ala grande titolare, non gli andava giù che non fossero entrambi nella posizione in cui potersi sfidare o condividere ancora una volta il campo, e che solo uno dei due fosse una riserva con già una partita di campionato alle spalle.

«Ti aspetto alla _vetta_ » aveva detto a Taiga in camera dopo la partita contro i Panthers, ghignando e spingendolo contro la scrivania, «tu pensa solo a smuovere il culo per entrare in campo come sesto uomo di riserva com’è successo oggi a me, io ti aspetto _lì_ , così potremo vedere chi è il migliore». E poi Daiki gli aveva leccato il mento, e il collo, e sollevato la maglia e leccato pure il ventre, e gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni della tuta e per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva fatto del sesso orale, vedendo e sentendo come Taiga tenesse una mano sulla sua nuca per accompagnare i momenti della sua testa e stringesse l’altra sul bordo della scrivania fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche per lo sforzo. Vederlo non sapersi più reggere in piedi perché _lui era ai suoi piedi_ fu una delle sensazioni più eccitanti della sua vita, ma come si era già detto una volta, fra i due di certo il santo non era lui.

«Piaciuto?» aveva pure avuto la sfacciataggine di chiedergli dopo, tamponandosi la bocca col dorso di una mano e guardandolo dal basso ancora inginocchiato a terra, perché sapeva già che di certo la replica brusca e irruenta di Taiga gli sarebbe piaciuta da impazzire, e infatti si era ritrovato tirato su per i capelli per essere baciato sulla bocca.

Due partite dopo anche Taiga fece il suo debutto in campionato come riserva scesa in campo, e Daiki lo prese per il culo perché aveva giocato contro i Pacific Tigers – le _tigri_ , la cosa avrebbe mai potuto essere meno ilare? – fino a quando Taiga non lo sbatté sul letto per ricambiarlo del favore di due partite fa, allo _stesso modo_.

Daiki si appuntò mentalmente di prenderlo in giro per il suo nome più spesso, se poi i risultati erano quelli.

Era un circolo vizioso trasformarsi sempre in tutto ciò che avevano bisogno nell’immediato, sia che fosse sesso o del semplice calore umano, e che ormai fossero dentro fino al collo a una sorta di dipendenza letale se ne accorse la sera che rientrando in camera si abbassò a baciare Taiga, seduto alla scrivania, sulla bocca e… Taiga si voltò per andargli incontro come se fosse la cosa più naturale salutarsi così dopo mezza giornata che non si vedevano.

 _Erano fottuti_.

Poi c’erano quei pomeriggi in cui si lasciavano andare al sano – o forse disperato – bisogno di un po’ di semplice calore, passando ore seduti sul letto a baciarsi soltanto: i libri e i quaderni posati sul pavimento, i loro borsoni per metà aperti messi in un angolo, le divise dei Bruins fresche di lavanderia piegate sulla sedia e la lavagna di sughero piena delle loro giornate che li fissava dal muro di fronte. In quella stanza non c’era una sola cosa che non urlasse loro e di conseguenza che non urlasse basket, perché loro erano sempre insieme ed erano entrambi fatti solo di basket.

Tutto quello, dalla A alla Z, gli piaceva, lo voleva ed era dannatamente suo.

Quello era uno di quei pomeriggi; aveva attirato Taiga a sé fino a farlo sedere a cavalcioni su di lui e non riusciva a smettere neanche un secondo di stare a contatto col suo sapore e col suo odore: se non l’aveva ancora spogliato era solo perché in quel momento entrambi non necessitavano altro che quella calda e intensa staticità fatta di schiocchi di baci languidi e carezze sensuali e un po’ possessive – e loro prendevano sempre e soltanto quello di cui avevano bisogno nell’immediato.

«Mi piaci» gli mormorò Daiki all’orecchio, e glielo diceva tanto e spesso, perché sapevano entrambi che il più delle volte aveva un sottotesto erotico e certe volte anche sentimentale, ma _mai romantico_ , ed era davvero, _davvero_ bello e facile dirglielo per eccitarlo.

Stavolta però Taiga gli rispose con un sorriso sbuffato e un tono che trasudava affetto e ironia insieme. « _I love you_ ».

Seppe tanto di quando Alex li abbracciava forte sorridendo e dicendo loro quella stessa medesima frase, un "I love you" tenero e un po’ scherzoso con cui poter nascondere abilmente dietro all’ambiguità che quell’espressione acquisiva con la lingua inglese quanto in realtà fosse profondo il bene provato – semplice affetto? Bene profondo? Amore?

A Daiki non importò l’ambiguità di quella frase, non gli interessò scavarci dentro, quanto piuttosto prendere con sé le tenue sensazione confortevole che gli dava e farla propria, perché tanto che l’uno tenesse davvero umanamente all’altro era risaputo e non lo disturbò di certo sorridere e ricambiarlo con un « _I love you, too_ ». Lo baciò sulla bocca per sentirsi sciogliere meglio sulla lingua il piacevole sapore di quella sensazione, si separarono appena per sorridersi e _dirselo di nuovo_ e poi si baciarono ancora. Loro due erano fatti solo di sensazioni ed era fantasticamente perfetto così.

Daiki si divertì a mordicchiargli un po’ il lobo dell’orecchio e il collo e giunto con la bocca vicino alla catenella a cui c’era assicurato l’anello, la prese fra le dita strattonandola un pochino. «Sarà meglio che un giorno ci sia anche un anello dell’NBA messo in questa collana» borbottò pensoso.

Vincere un anello dell’NBA sarebbe stato il coronamento di tutti i loro sogni, era la meta più alta e più ambita per entrambi: vedeva riflessi su Taiga i propri stessi desideri e la propria stessa passione, immaginare lui senza basket era come immaginare se stesso senza basket, quindi augurargli un anello era come augurare il meglio un po’ a entrambi – l’augurio che mai niente potesse spezzare il loro spirito e che il basket non li abbandonasse mai.

Taiga rise. «Lo sai che potrei anche vincerne uno prima di te?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Impossibile: quanto tu avrai il primo, io ne avrò già _due_ » e strattonò di nuovo appena la catenella.

Taiga gli sfiorò la tempia con le labbra. «Non esserne così certo. È da tanto che non facciamo un uno contro uno per vedere chi è il migliore…»

Sbuffò annoiato. «Piuttosto dovresti dire "per vedere quanto sono migliorato": lo sai che ti straccio sempre, magari stavolta potresti finalmente non vincere _per un pelo_ e non per una valanga di punti».

Lui rise di nuovo e gli morse piano il collo. « _I love you_ » gli ripeté con lo stesso tono scherzoso e dolce di prima.

A quel punto Daiki ritenne opportuno rivedere i piani e scoparselo.

 

Daiki aveva passato una mattinata del cavolo per via dei continui messaggi che stava ricevendo al telefono, quindi, una volta rientrato in camera, gli era sembrato naturale e appropriato sfogarsi trascinando Taiga dalla scrivania al letto e salirgli sopra a cavalcioni per fare sesso mezzi vestiti. Era meraviglioso il fatto che non dovesse mai neanche tappargli la bocca con la propria le volte che lo usava in modo brusco come sfogo: Taiga era _saggio_ , non gli chiedeva mai niente _mentre_ , semmai aspettava _dopo_ e _se mai_ avesse voluto dirgli cosa non andava. Del resto Daiki sapeva sempre ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta quando era invece lui ad aver bisogno di uno sfogo.

Fece leva con le mani sulle spalle nude di Taiga per aiutarsi a muoversi di più e farlo entrare più a fondo; quando il cellulare posato sul comodino iniziò a vibrare facendo un casino enorme, Daiki imprecò a mezza bocca e si mosse di più per stordirsi e lasciar fuori dalla propria testa _quella questione_ per soli altri _cinque dannati minuti_ ; Taiga di suo l’aiutò artigliando le mani sui suoi fianchi e baciandolo sulla bocca.

Raggiunto l’orgasmo, Daiki restò seduto a cavalcioni su di lui ancora per un po’ poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla; subito dopo il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo annunciando l’arrivo di un altro messaggio.

«’fanculo» borbottò seccato quanto atono fissando il cellulare senza prenderlo.

Taiga si accigliò e allungò una mano verso l’apparecchio per vedere chi fosse al posto suo. «Ma è tua madre!» si sorprese.

«Lo so, per questo non rispondo» sbuffò, sfilandosi la maglia – prima nella foga non se l’era neanche tolta.

«Cos’è successo?» gli domandò Taiga cauto.

«I miei hanno fatto progetti al posto mio» biascicò annoiato.

«Beh, tu fai sempre progetti al posto degli altri, sarà un difetto di famiglia».

«L’unico a poter fare progetti al posto degli altri e di me stesso sono solo io» ribatté sicuro.

«Non scoppio a riderti in faccia solo perché mi sei ancora seduto addosso» commentò Taiga trattenendo male una risata. «Allora?» incalzò. «Che hanno fatto?»

«Mi hanno comprato un biglietto per il Giappone per tornare a casa per il matrimonio di mia cugina» bofonchiò. «La gente nel mondo si sposa tutti i giorni, perché mai io dovrei tornare a casa solo per vedere un fottuto matrimonio?»

«Beh, ma si tratta di _tua cugina_ » obiettò Taiga.

«È solo _un fottuto matrimonio_!» ripeté. «Probabilmente fra un paio di anni divorzierà, ma io nel frattempo avrò già perso il mio tempo e attraversato l’oceano solo per vedere la sua dannata cerimonia nuziale! Ti sembra poco?!»

«Si tratta della tua famiglia, quindi semmai mi sembra _ragionevole_ » osservò con tono un po’ più serio.

Daiki si passò le mani sul volto: _sapeva_ che parlarne con lui avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose; Taiga non avrebbe mai ricevuto di certo un biglietto aereo da parte dei propri genitori con su scritto qualcosa come "Ehi, facciamo del tutto gli americani e passiamo il Ringraziamento insieme", logico che ci tenesse a sottolineare quanto fosse importante e bello che invece i suoi a lui pensassero eccome. _Sapeva_ che l’avrebbe solo convinto a cedere.

«Non mi piace l’idea di tornare in Giappone» ammise con tono basso e lamentoso.

«Perché?» insisté Taiga.

«Perché…» cercò le parole adatte per descrivere la strana sensazione nauseante che il sol pensiero gli dava, ma non le trovò, «perché è già passato un mucchio di tempo da quando sono qui, mi crea disagio tornare in un ambiente in cui non posso fare quel che cazzo mi pare e piace».

«Uhm» ponderò Taiga, «capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma… _è la tua famiglia_ , vogliono vederti così tanto da averti comprato un biglietto aereo spendendo di sicuro una fortuna!» gli fece notare.

Ecco, lo stava facendo cedere. Posò di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla. «Odio la parte più schifosamente buona di te» si lamentò.

«Non è colpa mia se col tempo ti sei rammollito abbastanza da darmi ascolto».

Daiki storse il naso e gi sferrò un debole pugno contro lo stomaco. «Potrei mancarti, sai?»

Lui rise. «Potrei mancarti anche io!»

Era anche questo il punto, _dannazione_.

 

Alex l’accompagnò in macchina all’aeroporto insieme a Taiga, e per tutto il tragitto il tempo fu scandito da lei che parlava di tutte le cose che voleva gli portasse dal Giappone; in parte le fu grato di come gli stesse allietando la partenza con le sue stramberie.

Fatto il check-in, andarono verso i posti di controllo prima dei gate. Daiki fissò prima la polizia in fondo al corridoio e poi loro due; sospirò sconsolato.

«Su!» lo consolò Alex dandogli un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia. «Fa’ buon viaggio e mandaci un messaggio non appena atterri! _I love you_!» e gli schioccò un grosso bacio sulle labbra.

Daiki in risposta non riuscì a fare altro che accennare appena un sorriso e mormorarle « _Me, too_ ». Poi si voltò verso Taiga.

«Buon viaggio!» gli augurò Taiga.

Daiki non ci pensò due volte a seguire solo i propri impulsi: gli posò una mano sul viso e gli diede un bacio languido sulle labbra. « _I love you_ ». Pensò che magari Alex fosse pazza abbastanza da pensare che quello che lui stava facendo fosse normale.

« _I love you, too_ » gli ripeté in modo quieto Taiga, prima di ricambiarlo con un altro bacio.

Si allontanò da loro di un passo, fece un ultimo saluto agitando una mano e poi girò sui tacchi andando verso i posti di controllo. Non si voltò a guardare indietro mentre metteva il proprio borsone sul nastro trasportatore per farlo analizzare dalla polizia, non volle farlo.

Sull’aereo ebbe almeno la fortuna di avere tre posti liberi tutti per sé; aspettò malinconico il decollo ignorando le spiegazioni delle hostess su cosa fare in caso di emergenza e quando furono finalmente in volo e poté accendere degli apparecchi elettronici si mise ad ascoltare della musica con le cuffie che gli aveva regalato Taiga.

Era la seconda volta che viaggiava in aereo, ma stavolta era da solo, non aveva nessuno da prendere in giro e a cui rivolgere incessanti domande e considerando l’infinita lunghezza del viaggio ciò faceva abbastanza schifo.

Non sentiva alcuna sensazione di stare tornando a casa e non trovò nemmeno amaro pensarlo.

 

Arrivò in Giappone con la _piacevolissima_ sensazione di essere strafatto – _dannato jet lag_ – e l’inopportuno entusiasmo dei suoi genitori non giocò a favore della sua precaria salute mentale.

Arrivato a casa si chiuse in camera e sprofondò sul letto; inviò un paio di messaggi a Taiga e Alex ed esausto restò steso supino con un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. La sua stanza gli sembrava più piccola di quanto ricordasse, si sentiva inspiegabilmente intollerante a qualsiasi cosa e rumore.

Appena dieci minuti dopo, proprio quando stava cominciando ad appisolarsi, la porta si spalancò con un gran rumore.

«DAI-CHAN!» sentì urlare, prima che una massa di capelli rosa gli piombasse addosso quasi uccidendolo.

«Satsuki, mi stai ammazzando» sibilò con poco fiato.

«Dai-chan!» piagnucolò lei, stritolandolo in un abbraccio. «Stupido Dai-chan! Sei un idiota! Sei un grande, grosso stupido idiota!»

«Satsuki, potresti…»

«MI SEI MANCATO!» frignò ancora spaccandogli i timpani. Tuttavia Daiki si ritrovò a sospirare a fondo e accennare un sorriso malinconico; le diede delle piccole pacche sulla testa.

«Ti sono piaciute le foto che ogni tanto ti mandavo?»

Lei si sollevò da lui e lo fissò sporgendo il labbro a mo’ di broncio. «Sì, ma non è questo il punto! Hai fatto tutto di nascosto e te ne sei andato via, stupido Dai-chan!» gli diede un pugnetto sulla spalla.

«Ahia! L’ho fatto perché così quando l’avresti saputo sarebbe stato troppo tardi per te per fare la domanda di ammissione alla UCLA e seguirmi!»

«È _per questo_ che sono arrabbiata, stupido Dai-chan!» lo picchiò di nuovo.

«Su, non dirmi che alla tua università non ti trovi bene!» si lamentò, tuttavia aiutandola a mettersi più comoda sopra di lui.

«Sì, però… però…» tirò su col naso. «Finora non ti sei cacciato in alcun guaio in America, vero?» gli chiese come a rassicurarsi.

Le sorrise. « _Sto bene_ , Satsuki!» e le pizzicò il naso con le dita per dispetto. «Tu stai bene?»

«Sì» annuì come una bambina.

«Questo è tutto ciò che conta» sospirò. «Spostati un po’ e fammi alzare, ti ho portato delle cose…» accennò.

Gli occhi di lei s’illuminarono di colpo. « _Tu_ mi hai portato delle cose? Dai-chan _ha pensato_ di farmi un _regalo_?»

A pensarci bene quella era la prima volta che le regalava qualcosa: erano cresciuti insieme, aveva trascorso quasi tutti i giorni della sua vita insieme a lei fino al punto da non pensare mai di regalarle qualcosa – neanche per il compleanno – trovando la sola idea superflua vista la quantità di tempo che passavano insieme – come se già questo dicesse tutto su di loro, cosa mai avrebbe dovuto significare o rappresentare un regalo che non fosse già palese?

Poi Taiga prima della partenza gli aveva chiesto il favore di consegnare un pacchetto a Kiyoshi da parte sua.

«Cosa c’è dentro?» gli aveva chiesto Daiki, perplesso.

«Un regalo, una maglia ufficiale del campus» e poi aveva continuato a parlare abbozzando un sorriso malinconico. «Forse, se non fosse stato per l’infortunio, anche lui adesso sarebbe qui, non pensi?»

Era stato quello il momento in cui una lampadina si era accesa nella testa di Daiki: _poteva_ fare dei regali!

Peccato non avesse idea di cosa comprare, ma alla fine aveva ripiegato su una maglia come Taiga e un piccolo consiglio da parte di Leda.

«Sì, ma non ti entusiasmare troppo, Satsuki» sbuffò allungando un braccio verso il pavimento per attirare a sé il borsone; lei lo notò e scese dal letto per prenderlo al posto suo: gli piazzò il borsone in grembo e lui lo aprì per consegnarle due pacchetti.

Uno conteneva la maglia femminile ufficiale del campus, blu e gialla, l’altra un peluche della mascotte dei Bruins, l’orso Joe con indosso la loro divisa da basket.

«Checcarino!» pigolò Satsuki stringendo subito l’orsetto al petto – o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire _schiacciandolo fra le tette enormi_.

Daiki gli diede dei buffetti sulla testa da bravo fratello maggiore. «Bene» parlò con aria un po’ annoiata, «e ora lasciami dormire un po’».

Lei gonfiò le guance imbronciandosi di nuovo. «Non è cambiato niente, siamo rimasti ancora a come quando ti trovavo sul tetto della scuola a dormire e tu mi dicevi di lasciarti in pace!»

«Abbi pazienza, Satsuki» brontolò, posando il borsone di nuovo sul pavimento e stendendosi sul letto su di un fianco. «Hai idea di quanto sia stato fottutamente lungo il volo dagli States fin qui?!»

Lei brontolò qualcosa di appena udibili punzecchiandolo sui fianchi e sullo stomaco per dispetto. Poi sembrò _tastarlo_ con più attenzione. «La tua struttura è molto migliorata, ti trovo più potenziato» commentò seria e con occhio critico.

Lui sogghignò appena con gli occhi socchiusi. «La mia coach è una _bestia_ » disse _compiaciuto_. Poi la sentì parlare con più affetto.

«E ti trovo anche più bello, perché sei di nuovo innamorato, vero?»

Sbarrò gli occhi e la fissò quasi _allarmato_ , ma restò ancora più perplesso e confuso quando non vide alcuna traccia di malizia nel suo sguardo; lei però dovette capire la sua confusione, perché si corresse.

«Del basket» aggiunse sicura, «sei di nuovo innamorato del basket. La gente dice che si diventa sempre più belli quando si è innamorati, e tu in questo momento hai proprio il tuo aspetto migliore, quello che avevi quando eravamo più piccoli. Si vede che sei innamorato, sei più bello, Dai-chan!» concluse sorridendogli con affetto e dandogli un buffetto scherzoso sul braccio.

Non riuscì a commentare la cosa. Satsuki dopo gli scoccò un casto bacio sulla guancia e lo lasciò finalmente da solo a riposare.

Fissò il soffitto sentendo il cuore battergli talmente forte da sembrare sul punto di voler schizzargli fuori dal petto. Le parole di Satsuki e il pensiero che lo aveva fulminato quando l’aveva travisata alla prima frase echeggiarono nella sua testa in modo soffocante.

"Sei di nuovo innamorato, vero?"

Quello era… _ridicolo_.

 

Al matrimonio aveva dovuto sopportare tutte le domande dei parenti curiosi, molte delle quali forse simili a quelle che era riuscito a evitare quando era partito quasi in segreto.

Si sentiva in gabbia in quella città, come un animale abituato agli spazi aperti e ora costretto a stare in un parco più piccolo con per giunta dei guardiani. Era abituato a gestirsi da solo i propri tempi, gli orari familiari ora gli stavano stretti – più di tutti quelli del pranzo e della cena, estremamente rigidi e fissi – e gli mancava la libertà di poter dire sempre tutto quello che pensava senza filtro – essere circondato da coetanei e pari l’aveva reso pure più sboccato.

Camminava per le strade della città e si sentiva soffocare, tutti gli spazi gli sembravano troppo affollati e i palazzi troppo uguali l’uno all’altro, per quanto la cosa fosse paradossale: gli mancava la Bruin Walk, ampia e ricca di banchi per la raccolta firme per le petizioni più incredibili, gli mancava l’architettura europea del North Campus, lo scroscio delle fontane e i parchi verdi su cui stendersi all’ombra di un albero – magari sentendo di sottofondo le urla lontane della squadra di cheerleading che si esibiva all’aperto per prova.

Quella in Giappone non era più la sua vita, non sapeva più di libertà e la trovava _appiccicaticcia_ , troppo piena di cose che era stato o che non voleva più, ma che nonostante tutto mentre camminava per quelle strade gli stavano attaccate addosso senza dargli tregua.

Andò a trovare Kiyoshi il giorno prima della partenza; gli consegnò il pacchetto da parte di Taiga restando un po’ sulle sue, più che altro perché non aveva mai avuto chissà che rapporti con lui e avevano avuto l’occasione di scontrarsi durante una sola partita, però Kiyoshi tenne lo stesso a ringraziarlo invitandolo dentro casa a bere una birra. A Daiki quasi andò il primo sorso di traverso quando si rese conto quanto in effetti facesse schifo la birra giapponese rispetto a quella americana; Kiyoshi si accorse della sua espressione, gli chiese perché stesse facendo quella faccia e lui gli rispose sincero – credette che quantomeno con lui potesse essere finalmente diretto – e lui _rise in modo aperto_.

Kiyoshi gli chiese curioso ma pacato di raccontargli qualcosa della vita del campus e di come si svolgesse un campionato nell’NCAA, lui rispose a tutte le sue domande e alla fine credette di capire perché Taiga si fosse così tanto legato a lui: era un tipo strano, curioso come un bambino ma per niente stupido per quanto alle volte peccasse di schiettezza come i bambini ingenui; era piacevole a suo modo e col senno di poi, sapere che fosse stato costretto a smettere di giocare gli fece male. Era sempre _orrendo_ avere sotto gli occhi qualcuno che era stato costretto a smettere di giocare, lo poneva nelle condizioni di chiedersi come avrebbe reagito lui se gli fosse successa una cosa simile e la risposta lo lacerava dentro; se c’era una cosa che non avrebbe _mai_ augurato a nessuno era dover abbandonare la propria passione per lo sport, non l’avrebbe mai augurato neanche al peggior giocatore pieno di trucchetti sporchi.

Uscito da casa di Kiyoshi si era recato a un campetto di streetbasket a giocare da solo – aveva portato un pallone con sé – e adesso si trovava lì a giocare in solitudine con le luci della sera su di lui mentre ascoltava della musica con le cuffie.

Quella era una situazione patetica, ridicola e imbarazzante, ma si ritrovava a giocare con un pizzico di rabbia, verso se stesso e verso _tutto_ , mentre dei pensieri e dei ricordi non gli davano tregua. Aveva lasciato il Giappone affinché ogni cosa che Tetsu avesse fatto per lui smettesse di tormentarlo, non pensava che una volta ritornato invece sarebbe stato tormentato da ciò che aveva fatto per lui qualcun altro.

Tutto quello era _orribile_ , ed era soffocante perfino sentire la palla da basket sotto le dita, perché il basket era tutto ciò che l’aveva fin dall’inizio guidato e collegato a _lui_ , ed era stato _lui_ in parte a farglielo tornare ad amare. Era lontano il giorno in cui con spocchia era andato personalmente a sfidarlo con la tacita presunzione che nessuno potesse essere _la luce_ di Tetsu al posto suo – solo dopo si era accorto che quel sentimento e sensazione di disagio aveva un nome ed era _gelosia_ – ed era invece troppo vicino il giorno in cui l’aveva aiutato a incamminarsi sulla sua strada.

Sentì iniziare le prime note di quella dannata canzone sull’oceano che gli aveva passato Alex e si abbassò con rabbia le cuffie sulle spalle, accovacciandosi sul campo. «Cos’è questa fottuta congiunzione astrale, volete tutti prendermi per il culo?» sibilò a nessuno in particolare.

Ricordava com’era il suo calore, e più lo ricordava più ne provava nostalgia. Era doloroso. E patetico. E assurdo. E soffocante. E un mucchio di altre cose che potevano essere messe in fila sotto un’unica espressione.

«Alex» aveva detto un giorno che si era ritrovato a casa sua a fare scorta di musica nuova da ascoltare, «non è abbastanza patetico che in inglese "fall" stia anche in "innamorarsi"? È "cadere"!» Aveva affermato storcendo il naso, incredulo quanto _disgustato_ – l’avere appena ascoltato una ridicola canzone d’amore non l’aveva aiutato.

Lei gli aveva risposto sorridendo. «Ma è anche "autunno", "precipitare", "crollare", "rovina"».

«Appunto! Tutte cose per niente allegre! Cos’è, per caso voi anglofoni avete il gusto dell’orrido e della teatralità ad oltranza?!»

«E perché mai? Forse innamorarsi non è davvero come _cadere_?»

Era caduto. Di faccia. Completamente rovinato.

Com’era potuto succedere non lo sapeva, ma era… tipo _spiaccicato a terra_ , steso morto stecchito.

Si portò le mani sulla faccia e poi fra i capelli.

 _Fall in l… in…_ Era meglio fermarsi lì.

Quella situazione era davvero _awful and awkward_. E lui stava pure cominciando a pensare in inglese senza motivo.

Si alzò, riprese il pallone e lo lanciò a canestro. Ormai c’era dentro fino al collo, era solo il caso di concentrarsi meglio su come affrontare la situazione.

 

All’aeroporto venne a prenderlo solo Alex, Taiga aveva una lezione a cui non poteva mancare, l’avrebbe aspettato al dormitorio.

Alex gli chiese in modo leggero come fosse stato il rientro in patria, le aveva risposto diretto «Uno schifo». Lei era scoppiata a ridere.

Il jet lag l’aveva colpito di nuovo, era stanco, privo di energie, assonnato e frustrato dai propri stessi pensieri; quindi una volta arrivati davanti al dormitorio non riuscì a fare altro che biascicare un ringraziamento ad Alex e trascinarsi poco gloriosamente in camera. Aveva immaginato un rientro migliore e ricco di stile, tipo una corsa da esaltato per i parchi del campus fermandosi a baciare in bocca la statua dell’orso, grato di essere _ritornato a casa_ , ma si sentiva proprio cotto e i propri piani erano andati in frantumi in modo poco virile.

Aprì la porta della loro camera sbagliando a centrare la maniglia al primo colpo, e una volta dentro lasciò scivolare malamente le cinghie del borsone dalla propria spalla al pavimento.

«Ehi» lo salutò Taiga, fissandolo perplesso.

Stava seduto sul proprio letto con la schiena contro la testiera, studiava ascoltando musica, ma quando l’aveva visto si era tolto subito le cuffie. Daiki capì che senza dubbio, in preda anche ai fumi della _fattanza_ del jet lag, lo stava sul serio guardando come se fosse la Madonna: la Callister sarebbe stata fiera di lui.

«Non mi sento molto bene» fu tutto quello che riuscì a bofonchiare; Taiga posò subito i libri sul comodino e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, lui si sistemò fra le sue gambe nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo: respirò a fondo il suo odore e saggiò bene il suo calore. Adesso sì che stava meglio, per quanto fosse patetico dirlo: cos’era, un animale per caso?

Taiga gli toccò la fronte, preoccupato. «Devi avere qualche linea di febbre, di sicuro per lo stress da viaggio e per lo sbalzo di temperatura. Dopo una sana dormita starai meglio».

Non gli stava chiedendo come fosse andato il viaggio, né come fosse stato tornare in Giappone: a Taiga non fregava nulla di tutto quello, _gli importava solo come stesse lui_ , e la parte migliore era sapere che a ruoli invertiti anche lui sarebbe stato abbastanza egoista da prestare attenzione solo alla sua salute. _Dio_ , chiunque avrebbe mai avuto l’intenzione di spezzare in qualche modo lo spirito di Taiga sarebbe dovuto passare prima sul suo cadavere; l’avrebbe protetto.

«Tai, ho voglia di caffè nero» bofonchiò irrazionale contro la sua spalla.

«Quello non ti farebbe dormire».

«Ma resuscita i morti, sarebbe utile».

«Non hai bisogno di essere resuscitato, hai solo bisogno di dormire» borbottò esasperato; poi allungò un braccio per aprire il cassetto del comodino. «Toh, eccoti un contentino per farti dormire» e gli fece cenno di porgergli il palmo della mano: vi posò sopra una catenella da portare al collo, simile alla sua. «Dovrai pure averne una, se vuoi cominciare a collezionare anelli dell’NBA, no?»

Lui la fissò accigliato e sorpreso per un attimo, poi se l’allacciò al collo e tornò ad accoccolarsi contro di lui. «Questa è la seconda cosa che mi regali».

«Lo so».

«La cosa sta diventando preoccupante».

«Più che altro questi sono stati quasi dei favori che ti ho fatto, non dei regali».

«Io non avrei mai pensato di farmi dei favori simili».

«Non è strano che tu non stia dicendo che l’unico che può farti dei favori simili sei tu?»

«Sono vittima del jet lag, ho la febbre e ho sonno, che vuoi?»

Taiga sbuffò una risata e gli mise una mano sulla nuca per premergli di più la testa contro la propria spalla. «Dormi!»

Respirò un’ultima volta a fondo il suo odore e si arrese al sonno.

 

I problemi erano _tanti_.

Daiki pensava che dare un nome preciso all’ammasso di sensazioni e bisogni pressanti che erano i sentimenti era una cosa schifosa che portava solo guai. Tipo, la volta precedente che gli era successo, _prima_ aveva perso una partita, _poi_ aveva lasciato andare Tetsu appiattendosi sull’idea di rispettare quello che lui voleva in quel momento e alla fine l’aveva visto andar via _non_ con il ragazzo a cui aveva ceduto il passo, ma bensì con un _terzo_.

In pratica, se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato, avrebbe anche potuto aspettarsi che a un certo punto Taiga se ne andasse con Rick, per dire.

Le cose non gli andavano mai un granché bene quando si prendeva una sbandata per qualcuno, sarebbe stato quasi meglio non realizzarlo e continuare a classificare tutto come semplici sensazioni e bisogni pressanti senza nome. Era bello riconoscere e accettare i propri bisogni e allo stesso tempo non dar loro un nome, era molto più comodo.

Quello era un _disastro_ , le cose sarebbero potute andare _malissimo_ perché fino a prova contraria era già un gran casino il fatto che provenissimo entrambi dalla cotta per lo stesso ragazzo e che andassero a letto insieme: non sapeva come affrontare quella gran confusione.

Le persone normali, forse, al posto suo avrebbero deciso di confessare i propri sentimenti, ma se lui l’avesse fatto tutto quello che avrebbe ottenuto da Taiga sarebbe stato un illuminante "Uh? Ti sei ubriacato di nuovo?" Era di loro due dopotutto che stava parlando, cosa poteva pretendere?

I problemi erano _tantissimi_ , il terrore di fare la mossa sbagliata o dire la cosa sbagliata nel momento più sbagliato era _paralizzante_. Non sapeva da che parte cominciare a _dirglielo_ e _se mai_ dirglielo.

In fondo stavano già bene così com’erano, senza alcuna definizione, le cose funzionavano alla grande e non c’era mai stato bisogno di parole fra di loro.

Poteva adagiarsi comodamente sull’inerzia ancora per un altro po’.

Nel frattempo avrebbe continuato a proteggere il suo spirito, perché… Taiga gli aveva ridato il basket, condividevano la stessa passione e mania per lo sport, si capivano a vicenda e fino a quando avrebbero condiviso un campo – non importa se da compagni o da avversari – tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

Piazzarsi fra gli Elite Eight e in finale nel campionato della Division I, per i Bruins era già una vittoria. Erano la squadra di basket ad aversi aggiudicato il titolo di campione della Division I il maggior numero di volte – _undici_ – ma l’ultima risaliva al… _1995_.

C’era però una squadra che nella classifica del maggior numero di vittorie li tallonava e con vincite molto più fresche, ed era quella della University of Kentucky, i Kentucky Wildcats.

Ed era la squadra che stavano per affrontare _in finale_.

Per un attimo avevano pensato, o forse _sperato_ , di ritrovarsi in finale con i Blue Devils della Duke University, ma poi le cose erano andate _giustamente_ male.

«Non voglio mettervi pressioni» aveva aggiunto la Callister, con l’ovvia aria di una che stesse aggiungendo con sadismo l’ennesimo peso sulle loro spalle, «ma ricordatevi anche che questa per il vostro capitano è l’ultima partita con voi».

Sempre perché non era sua intenzione mettere pressioni, la coach qualche giorno prima aveva chiamato nel suo ufficio Daiki, Taiga e Atsushi per annunciare loro che li avrebbe fatti giocare fin dall’inizio. «E sentitevi pure sotto stretta osservazione, perché se mi riterrò soddisfatta dalla vostra prestazione, diventerete ufficialmente dei titolari».

In poche parole quella partita sarebbe stata _epica_ , con schizzi di sangue ovunque.

Negli spogliatoi l’aria era un po’ tesa, stavano tutti concentrati a sguardo chino.

«Atsushi» disse Tatsuya, «prova a non guardare infastidito e _deluso_ la nostra mascotte almeno questa volta». Lui gli rispose con un borbottio.

Daiki si accigliò. «Ma che bisogno c’è di avere sempre le mascotte a bordo campo?!»

«Le mascotte sono una cosa _seria_ » ribatté Tatsuya con la solita faccia da pirla. «Lo sai che una volta, durante una partita di football, durante una rissa fra giocatori si sono presi a botte anche le mascotte? È stato uno spettacolo incredibile».

Lui storse il naso. «Preferisco non sapere se sia un fatto vero o meno! Piuttosto, perché Martin e Leda sembrano così _incazzati_?!» Sentì alle sue spalle Carlos sbuffare un sorriso.

«La squadra di cheerleading dei Kentucky Wildcats è la migliore del loro campionato, è la più pluripremiata e famosa» l’informò il capitano. «Ovvio che ai nostri due capitani non vada giù di _vederli_ ».

In effetti Martin aveva un po’ l’espressione da "Se prendo la mia partner e la lancio in volo, le faccio fare un triplo carpiato avanti e indietro con rimbalzo finale sulla luna _che vi spettino_!"

Daiki sorrise scuotendo la testa e chiuse l’armadietto metallico. «Vinceremo anche per loro, allora!»

«Bruins!» tuonò la coach entrando negli spogliatoi e chiamandoli a raccolta. «Ho una sola cosa da dirvi, e non è "Usate più deodorante". _Fate loro il culo a strisce_!»

«Sì!» urlarono tutti all’unisono con i pugni alzati al cielo.

 

La palestra era piena di spettatori, nell’aria risuonavano le urla dei cheerleader e le luci sul campo non gli erano mai sembrate così pesanti. Quella era la sua prima finale in un campionato americano, aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per arrivare fin lì; si era lasciato alle spalle un’esistenza intera, delle radici, un continente e un oceano per amore di quel basket, aveva fatto di tutto solo per poter stare ancora una volta _lì_ , su quel campo.

Niente avrebbe mai potuto fermarlo.

I Wildcats affrontati di persona erano un po’ più forti di quanto previsto, degli avversari interessanti quanto pericolosi: certe loro mosse non gli erano piaciute, tra l’altro aveva notato come la loro ala piccola stesse di proposito provocando Atsushi dicendogliene di ogni con l’aggiunta di un sorrisetto strafottente, e la cosa non andava bene, considerando il carattere infantile di Atsushi. Carlos aveva fatto cenno a Tatsuya di pensarci lui e avevano invertito i ruoli per la difesa a uomo.

Non c’era verso che una squadra riuscisse a prevalere nettamente sull’altra e il fatto che dovessero stare attenti alle provocazioni li stava stressando di più.

«Non va» commentò Carlos asciugandosi il sudore con la maglia, prima di riprendere l’azione. «Ci serve qualcosa per cambiare il ritmo, sorprendere loro e scuotere e ricaricare noi. Te la senti di farlo _ora_?» gli chiese fissandolo negli occhi.

«Non pensi sia un po’ presto?» osservò perplesso. «Siamo appena a metà partita».

«Ho l’impressione che ci serva qualcosa per svegliarci, o finiremo schiacciati dal loro gioco».

Daiki ci rifletté su un paio di secondi, fissando tutto il campo. «Ok, alla prossima lasciami la palla».

Ad azione da play-ala iniziata, si accorse che in fondo il capitano aveva ragione: ebbe subito la netta sensazione che la squadra lo seguisse più rinvigorita e ricaricata, o forse erano tutti così frustrati dal gioco sporco dei Wildcats da godere a pieno di un’azione così offensiva.

Mise a segno un alley-oop con Taiga, ma qualcosa non gli piacque: quella fottuta ala piccola dei Wildcats si era messo in modo strano a ridosso di Taiga mentre tornava a terra dopo il salto, e non era la prima volta che negli ultimi otto minuti scarsi lo notava.

«Non mi piace» commentò a bassa voce rivolto a Carlos.

Lui gli annuì pensoso. «Hanno capito che i salti sono il suo punto di forza, vogliono approfittarne».

«Non vogliono fargli commettere _un fallo_ » sibilò.

« _Lo so_ » ribatté Carlos mortalmente serio.

"Se gli spaccano il ginocchio, io li pesto a sangue, li ammazzo tutti".

«Faccio cambio con Taiga» sbottò Daiki, «mi metto io a marcare quel pezzo di merda».

«Daiki?» lo richiamò il capitano. «Attenzione» gli intimò indicandosi gli occhi; lui gli assentì.

Non appena gli si parò di fronte per marcarlo, Daiki sentì l’irrefrenabile e sadico impulso di salutarlo con la migliore delle espressioni del suo vecchio capitano alla Too. «Ciao! Cerchiamo di essere amichevoli».

«Un cazzo!» fu la prevedibile risposta.

Quel tipo non scherzava affatto, era rabbioso e veloce e troppo calcolatore, ma non gli avrebbe permesso per la terza volta di provare a far cadere rovinosamente a terra Taiga, era fuori discussione.

Riuscì a marcarlo bene per un’intera azione offensiva dei Bruins, e si accorse subito che la cosa non aveva affatto migliorato l’umore del tizio – anzi era diventato più avventato – ma non l’avrebbe mollato di certo. Alla seconda azione, nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posò un attimo su Taiga e notò come fosse in procinto di andare a canestro, quando tornò a fissare il tipo per marcarlo… si ritrovò a terra.

«Figlio di puttana!» sibilò Daiki a denti stretti artigliando una mano sul ginocchio per il dolore.

«Io non ti ho neanche toccato!» ribatté l’altro, _ovvio_.

«Daiki! Ehi, Daiki!» lo richiamò subito Carlos accovacciandosi accanto a lui. «Guardami! Stai bene?»

«No!» Si voltò a rivolgere il viso al soffitto, più che altro per prendere meglio aria dopo le fitte di dolore, e fu in quel momento che lo vide.

Taiga lo stava fissando sconvolto e furente.

Doveva ricordargli Kiyoshi. Non andava bene.

Non ebbe il tempo di richiamarlo per scuoterlo che lo vide andare a passo di marcia verso i Wildcats e il colpevole.

«Cazzo, no!» gemette Daiki. «NON FARTI BUTTARE FUORI, TAIGA!» gli urlò inutilmente mentre i primi soccorsi cercavano di tenerlo giù per controllare quanto fosse grave e Atsushi e Tatsuya provavano a trattenere Taiga che sbraitava contro gli avversari.

Il fatto che a cercare di tenere fermo Taiga ci fosse Tatsuya di certo non migliorava le cose: era lui l’altro capo della gang "Tocca mio fratello e ti ammazzo", e per giunta mentre gli mettevano del ghiaccio sul ginocchio aveva sentito Atsushi urlare in inglese «I’ll crush you!» come suo solito; entro venti secondi tutta la squadra sarebbe stata espulsa.

La Callister stava urlando qualcosa di _irriferibile_ al coach avversario, Daiki ebbe il sospetto che da un momento all’altro le due mascotte si sarebbero prese a calci e pugni, così, prima che Martin e Leda potessero unirsi alle danze andando a prendere a botte i cheerleader dei Wildcats con _nobili_ colpi di pon-pon, strinse i denti e facendo leva con una mano sulla spalla di Carlos si rialzò da terra, facendosi poi aiutare da lui a camminare mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Taiga!» urlò zoppicando. «Sto bene!» aggiunse, quando lui si voltò a guardarlo.

«Mine-chin» mugugnò Atsushi, «sei pallido».

Lui agitò una mano. «È il mio nuovo colore, ho sempre desiderato schiarirmi un po’».

«Stai bene sul serio?» gli chiese Taiga in ansia; stava tremando dalla rabbia.

«Beh, zoppico, fa male, ma… non credo di aver qualcosa di rotto, o non starei in piedi». _Sperò_.

«Sei sicuro?»

« _Gioca_ , ok?» gli diede uno schiaffo leggero e scherzoso sulla guancia. «Gioca e non fatti buttare fuori. Sto bene».

Taiga gli assentì poco convinto, poi Carlos lo aiutò ad andare verso la panchina, dove lo stavano aspettando per portarlo subito a fare dei controlli accurati al Pronto Soccorso.

La Callister gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli parlò all’orecchio. «Hai giocato pulito fino alla fine seguendo il tuo codice, _hai vinto_ ».

«Lo so, coach, lo so» sorrise nonostante gli venisse da piangere; rivolse un ultimo sguardo al campo osservando Rick entrare al posto suo: la sua finalissima finiva lì, sapeva di aver in qualche modo vinto, ma faceva abbastanza schifo lo stesso.

Proprio quando stava uscendo, sentì un urlo atono di Tatsuya in inglese. «You come to the wrong neighborhood, motherfucker».

Rise scuotendo la testa: _questa_ era la sua squadra.

 

Dopo un’iniezione di antidolorifico le cose sembravano sempre più belle, pensò mentre andava verso gli spogliatoi dei Bruins, di ritorno dal Pronto Soccorso.

Gli avevano fasciato bene il ginocchio e gli avevano prescritto almeno due settimane di riposo, ma non c’era niente di rotto e avrebbe ripreso a giocare, era questo l’importante.

Appena saputa la diagnosi, aveva inviato un messaggio alla coach, certo che l’avrebbe riferito a tutti. Lei le aveva semplicemente risposto "Sei un campione. 112-100". Aveva fissato il punteggio sogghignando e chiedendosi chi mai avesse messo a segno l’ultimo canestro, quando poi aveva ricevuto un altro messaggio da parte di Carlos.

"Abbiamo vinto. Torna presto che Taiga è in pena".

Aveva riso di più grattandosi la testa e poi l’aveva accontentato.

Le urla festose dei Bruins riecheggiavano per tutta la palestra, e quando aprì la porta degli spogliatoi si ritrovò davanti Rick in piedi su una panca a cantare _I will survive_ sculettando e sbattendosi un asciugamano sul sedere.

La squadra lo accolse chiedendogli la sua diagnosi con ansia, poi ci furono parecchi abbracci.

«Rick, perché _I will survive_?!» gli domandò Daiki curioso e perplesso.

«Perché Gloria Gaynor è un’icona gay, gay come il nostro MITICO CAPITANO!» urlò con le braccia al cielo.

Vennero stappate due grosse bottiglie di champagne e poi Rick e Tatsuya fecero entrare di proposito Martin negli spogliatoi per fargli baciare il capitano davanti a tutti.

Daiki si chiese da quanto tempo non festeggiasse in modo così sconsiderato la vittoria di un campionato – terminato con una partita che tra l’altro aveva giocato solo per metà. Forse addirittura non aveva mai _festeggiato_ così.

Vide Taiga starsene un po’ in disparte, appoggiato di spalle a un armadietto; lo raggiunse e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

«Sto bene, l’hai sentito, no?»

«Sì». Aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi di rabbia e frustrazione. «È solo che… lo sai cos’è successo a Kiyoshi e…»

«Lo so cos’hai pensato» lo fermò. «Ne riparleremo in dormitorio, però nel frattempo credimi: sto bene, posso continuare a giocare».

Lui gli annuì con un sospiro; Daiki gli scompigliò i capelli con entrambi le mani e poi gli circondò le spalle con un braccio per spingerlo a unirsi ai festeggiamenti zoppicando.

 

La prima cosa che fece non appena rientrarono in camera, fu stendersi sul proprio letto mentre Taiga posava in un angolo i loro borsoni.

Imprecò fissando la propria bendatura al ginocchio e attese quieto che, come previsto, Taiga si stendesse al suo fianco.

«Dammi due settimane e tornerò a sfidarti a un uno contro uno» ghignò, rifacendosi il rimbocco dell’orlo dalla gamba del pantalone che teneva su per via del ginocchio.

«Lo so, l’ho capito, solo che…» sbuffò Taiga esasperato, coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Vederti steso a terra sul campo sapendo quello che poteva significare mi ha scosso, perché lo so cosa vuol dire giocare una partita con un compagno di squadra sapendo che sarà la sua ultima volta _e perché_ : cazzo, non ho mai saputo se ammirare il coraggio di Kiyoshi e il suo senso di lealtà e protezione verso noi tutti, o se dare di matto e uccidere con le mie mani chi gli ha stroncato la carriera! È una sensazione orrenda star lì a guardare un tuo compagno di squadra steso sul campo ed essere impotenti!»

«Mi dispiace» mormorò onestamente; non aveva mai vissuto sulla propria pelle un’esperienza simile, ma amava il basket e di riflesso sapeva quanto poteva fare male una situazione simile.

«Ti conosco» continuò Taiga a voce più bassa e coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, «conosco la tua storia e il modo in cui sei arrivato fin qui. So chi sei e cosa ti sei lasciato alle spalle, so dei tuoi sacrifici e che sei uno stupido maniaco del basket quanto me: hai idea quindi ti quanto mi abbia fatto incazzare vederti steso lì e sapere che in un solo attimo tutto quello che avevi fatto poteva essere andato a pezzi per colpa di un misero coglione?»

Daiki tirò su col naso e si stese meglio sul letto, fissando il soffitto. «Beh, forse un’idea ce l’ho: considerando che anch’io so chi sei e cos’hai fatto, avrei reagito proprio come te, o forse peggio. Mi sa che molto probabilmente al posto tuo io a quest’ora sarei a vagare per il campus con una torcia e un badile in mano per seppellire un cadavere, con Tatsuya compiacente che mi fa da palo, pronto a fornirmi un alibi di ferro». Risero insieme.

«Ascolta» continuò poi Daiki con un sospiro, senza smettere di fissare il tetto mentre Taiga restava fermo a coprirsi il volto con un braccio, «ti posso assicurare che fino a quando tu sarai su un campo da basket, ci sarò anch’io. Magari non saremo proprio né nella stessa metà del campo né divisi fra le due parti, ma anche se saremo in due campi _del tutto diversi_ , io continuerò a giocare, non lascerò il basket» e sorrise furbo, «perché tu sei il mio _rivale_ , il pensiero che tu una volta mi abbia sconfitto non mi fa dormire la notte! So che potresti sconfiggermi ancora, so che per restare testa a testa con te e poter giocare di nuovo senza esclusione di colpi con un giocatore come te devo mantenere un certo livello e non smettere di giocare, quindi finché tu sarai su un campo, io sarò su un campo». Fece una piccola pausa. «E lo so che vale la stessa cosa per te, che finché _io_ sarò in campo, _tu_ sarai in campo. Noi siamo fatti così, siamo fatti di basket». Sentì Taiga tirare su col naso.

«Ci sarò finché ci sarai».

«Lo so, e ti aspetto in cima, alla finalissima dell’NBA!»

«E chi ci ammazza?» Risero di nuovo.

Nessuno poteva fermarli, perché se insieme erano invincibili.

Daiki si voltò verso di lui, vide che lo stava fissando e si avvicinò a baciarlo sulla bocca; pochi secondi dopo era già steso sopra di lui a infilargli le mani sotto i vestiti.

Fare sesso quella volta avrebbe dovuto essere forte e violento almeno quanto quella della loro prima vittoria negli spogliatoi, ma erano successe troppe cose in quei mesi, lo spazio fra la prima e l’ultima volta era stato riempito da definizioni che lui ancora non voleva dire ad alta voce, e quello che stavano facendo non era propriamente sesso, era _altro_. Toccando e baciando il petto nudo di Taiga, si chiese se ciò che stava facendo era quello che definivano "adorare il corpo" di qualcuno: certo che gli piaceva adorare ogni centimetro di quella pelle, quello era il corpo giovane, forte, sano e imbattibile che riusciva a caricarlo sempre, a contagiarlo e spingerlo più avanti, o a portarlo ancora più su. Adorava tutta la sua vitalità e tutta la forza che emanava, una forza così simile alla sua e striata di incoscienza: gli piaceva così tanto che ci sarebbe _morto_ su quel corpo.

Non c’era né aggressività né furia nei loro gesti quella volta, ma una languida lentezza che faceva male in modo buono e inesorabile, e che forse portava il nome di _consapevolezza_.

Allargò piano le gambe di Taiga e lo preparò con le dita senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, e quando gli entrò dentro fu felice di potersi finalmente una volta tanto lasciare del tutto andare perché tutti i loro vicini erano ancora a festeggiare la vittoria dei Bruins. C’era qualcosa di più profondo, disperato e intenso del solito nei loro gemiti quella volta, li volle ascoltare tutti bene e goderne a pieno fino a quando non riuscì più a trattenersi e cominciò a muoversi non capendo più dove finiva lui e dove cominciava Taiga.

L’orgasmo lo lasciò spiazzato dalla sua intensità e lo privò di energie, riuscì a malapena a stendersi al suo fianco per non rovinargli addosso. Nonostante tutto, in silenzio, i loro arti si intrecciarono di nuovo e le loro bocche si cercarono ancora: quello non era "confortarsi", ma neanche solo "rassicurarsi" o "supportarsi".

Era qualcos’altro ed era solo fra le loro mani.

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, la coach li aveva chiamati nel suo ufficio annunciando loro che erano ufficialmente dei titolari. Ormai era passato quasi un intero anno accademico e il campionato era alle spalle, restavano solo un paio di partite amichevoli da disputare, ma meglio tardi che mai. E comunque avevano ancora gli anni successivi da giocare.

Daiki però era rimasto sorpreso nello scoprirsi così stanco da non avere alcuna voglia di festeggiare: eh, era dura la vita del giocatore di basket che doveva allenarsi _tutti i giorni_.

«Ho bisogno di caffè» si lamentò quella mattina stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Vai a prendertelo da solo» replicò Taiga atono in risposta.

«Sai, Tai, non è che non mi meravigli il fatto che tu capisca sempre quando ti sto dando degli ordini impliciti, è che mi sorprende che tu non gli esegua!»

«Un giorno dovrò chiedere a Momoi come ha fatto a starti dietro per diciotto fottuti anni» borbottò.

«Beh, molto semplice: si limitava a far sempre quello che le dicevo io. Ti risulta per caso che io le abbia _davvero prestato ascolto_ le volte che sbottava dicendo che doveva badare a me?»

«Hai sempre fatto di testa tua».

«Ecco, vedi?»

Taiga mise lo zaino in spalla, pronto per uscire, e si chinò verso lui, seduto sul letto a sistemare dei libri dentro la propria tracolla. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla bocca. «Dovresti essere più gentile con chi ti sopporta» e sorrise furbo, «o alla fine l’unica persona in grado di sopportarti ancora sarai… tu».

«La finiamo con queste battute ridicole?» ribatté quando Taiga si allontanò di un passo.

«Guarda che eri tu a dire sempre che l’unico in grado di batterti eri tu stesso» rise aprendo la porta per andare via.

Gli rivolse un gestaccio, ma tuttavia rise con lui. «Taci, e ricordati che _la tua luce è fioca_!»

«Seh» girò sui tacchi agitando la mano in cenno di saluto e andò via.

Daiki scosse la testa ridendo e controllò che ore fossero: aveva ancora un po’ di tempo prima dell’inizio della sua lezione mattutina; prese le cuffie per ascoltare un po’ di musica mentre ridava un’occhiata a degli appunti.

Qualche minuto dopo, sentendo il rumore di un paio di rotelle che stridevano contro il pavimento del corridoio, abbassò le cuffie sulle spalle e restò in attesa: era il carrello dell’addetto allo smistamento della posta, l’aveva riconosciuto dal gran fracasso e di come era riuscito come al solito a far vibrare il pavimento di mezzo piano del dormitorio. Lo sentì bussare alla porta accanto, poi aspettò che bussasse da loro – segno che ci fosse posta anche per loro – altrimenti sarebbe tornato alle cuffie. Quando sentì bussare, quasi schioccò la lingua stizzito dal doversi alzare e scomodare – Taiga gli avrebbe fatto un cazziatone se avesse trovato sotto la porta il biglietto di avviso di riscossione della posta alla reception, sapendo che quella mattina invece lui in camera c’era eccome.

«Posta!» gli annunciò il tipo dello smistamento, porgendogli la cartella con il foglio da firmare per la ricevuta; prese il paio di buste che gli consegnò e tornò in camera chiudendo la porta con un calcio.

Sprofondò a sedere di nuovo sul letto e guardò bene cos’avessero ricevuto; la prima busta era bianca ed era indirizzata a entrambi, era un banale avviso da parte della direzione del dormitorio rivolto a tutti gli inquilini – lo mise subito via storcendo il naso; la seconda busta era gialla, pesante e di medie dimensioni, era indirizzata soltanto a Taiga e la grafia gli sembrò familiare. Lesse il mittente.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Mandare una lettera _cartacea_ e non un’ _email_ era proprio da Tetsu, ma il punto era… _cosa cazzo voleva Tetsu da Taiga_?

Si sentiva nervoso, arrabbiato, deluso, frustrato e… non capiva per quale stupida ragione gli avesse scritto. In passato Daiki aveva sperato _per anni_ che Tetsu scrivesse a lui, _che scegliesse lui_ , ora quella lettera era fra le sue mani, era per Taiga e tutto quello che voleva fare era _bruciarla_.

Quello non era per niente giusto, perché… perché Taiga aveva aspettato Tetsu per anni quanto lui, ecco, Tetsu non poteva tornare proprio adesso che le cose sembravano essersi sistemate e mandare tutto all’aria. In preda alla frustrazione, prese il taglierino e aprì la busta con rabbia, non perché volesse violare sul serio la privacy di Taiga o imporsi, voleva soltanto sapere ora-subito-adesso che cazzo avesse mai da dirgli Tetsu. Paradossalmente però scorgere la grafia di Tetsu lo mandò più nel panico, perché aveva reso tutto più reale.

Cosa voleva dire Tetsu a Taiga? Raccontargli quant’era felice con un altro tornando bellamente a mettere il dito nella piaga proprio quando Taiga stava meglio? O magari illuderlo in qualche modo che forse, _forse_ , un giorno avrebbe cambiato idea e scelto lui?

Non estrasse il foglio dalla busta per leggerlo, buttò la lettera nel primo cassetto del comodino insieme al taglierino. Si passò le mani sul volto: soltanto pochi mesi fa, sia lui che Taiga sarebbero morti per una lettera simile, per un solo suo cenno, ora no. Perché diavolo Tetsu doveva tornare nelle loro vite?

Era disturbante.

L’idea che Taiga leggendo quella lettera, _qualsiasi fosse il suo contenuto_ , potesse ritornare a pensare a Tetsu era disturbante.

Era _così arrabbiato_.

Aveva bisogno di prendere aria e distrarsi un po’, prima di rischiare di bruciare davvero quella lettera con un accendino – gli costava ammetterlo, ma non sarebbe stata davvero un’ottima soluzione. Mise nella tracolla ciò che gli serviva e uscì un po’ prima del previsto per andare a lezione.

 

A fine lezione si disse per la seconda volta in poche settimane che i problemi erano _tanti_ , del tipo che in caso avrebbe anche dovuto spiegare a Taiga perché diavolo avesse aperto la lettera senza il suo permesso – e non l’aveva neanche letta!

Poteva andar bene rubargli il cellulare dalle mani quando parlava con Alex o con altri loro amici comuni, ma la posta personale era un’altra cosa, _purtroppo_.

Gli stava venendo il mal di testa, si massaggiò le tempie andando verso una chiazza di erba verde per stendersi sotto un albero per un paio di minuti, ma quando sentì le grida dei cheerleader sbuffò un sorriso affettuoso e seguì la direzione delle loro urla per andare a vederli esibirsi all’aperto.

Vide Carlos guardare l’esibizione stando appoggiato di fianco a un albero, lo raggiunse e si salutarono scambiandosi degli ammiccamenti ironici che stavano su per giù per dire "Eh, Leda e Martin", "Eh, guardiamo come si spiaccicano a terra".

Quando Martin fu lanciato in aria da due compagni, la folla scoppiò in un boato sorpreso ed estasiato, Carlos invece sospirò sollevato soltanto quando lo rivide rimettere i piedi a terra.

« _Quello_ è il mio ragazzo. Vuole diventare uno _stuntman_ ».

«Lo so».

«Si porterà via dieci anni della mia vita quando inizierà a lavorare».

Daiki rise bellamente delle sue disgrazie, ma tuttavia provò a consolarlo con un paio di pacche sulla schiena.

«Scherzi a parte e cambiando argomento» sospirò Carlos, «vorrei approfittarne per comunicarti in modo informale una cosa».

Daiki assentì infilando le mani in tasca. «Dimmi pure». A giudicare dalla sua espressione, doveva essere qualcosa di serio riguardo i Bruins.

«Lo sai che per me questo è stato l’ultimo campionato e l’anno prossimo non ci sarò, quindi inevitabilmente resterà un posto vacante da vice capitano».

«Logico» annuì di nuovo.

«Come avrai intuito Tatsuya sarà il nuovo capitano e per quanto riguarda il vice, io ho fatto il tuo nome e lui e la Callister si sono detti d’accordo».

Lui restò a fissarlo basito. «Mi stai prendendo per il culo?» chiese atono.

«No!» rise il vecchio capitano.

«Ma… mi hai mai guardato bene?» si indicò dalla testa ai piedi. «Ti sembro il tipo da fare il vice capitano? Io tollero a stento la gente e sono di sicuro il giocatore più individualista che abbia mai militato nei Bruins!»

«Lo so, ed è per questo che mi piaci come vice capitano!»

Daiki sbuffò.

«Ascolta» insisté Carlos mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, «sarai anche un tipo individualista e solitario, ma i giocatori di una squadra hanno bisogno anche di questo: di qualcuno che capisca che hanno bisogno dei propri spazi e che li spinga a essere più individualisti e sicuri delle proprie capacità. Io e te non abbiamo lo stesso stile, e lo spirito dei Bruins è del tutto diverso dal tuo spirito, ma forse proprio per questo abbiamo» e si corresse, « _hanno_ bisogno di te».

«Fare il mio nome potrebbe essere stata la più grande cazzata della tua vita» l’ammonì.

«Lo so che non pecchi mai di modestia» lo prese in giro, «quindi sappiamo entrambi chi sarà il prossimo anno l’asso della squadra no? La coach ha visto il tuo potenziale, sa che sarai tu a guidare i Bruins alla scalata degli Elite Eight nei prossimi anni, renderti vice capitano è quasi necessario: sarai pure troppo individualista, ma lascia che parte della tua carica arrivi anche alla squadra. E poi non sei mica una brutta persona, mi fido a lasciare i ragazzi anche nelle tue mani!»

«Per me resta una pessima idea» borbottò grattandosi la testa.

«Dai, fammi questo favore e accetta l’incarico!» lo spintonò scherzoso. «Fammi andare via dal college sapendo che i Bruins sono nelle mani di persone di cui mi fido!»

Quell’ultima frase era stata un po’ troppo per il suo povero stupido vecchio cuore da cinico incallito: aveva sentito qualcosa fare _crack_ all’altezza del petto. Se si ci metteva pure Carlos a farlo cedere quando era ritroso, era la fine.

Daiki sbuffò stanco e in quel momento l’esibizione pubblica dei cheerleader finì; Leda e Martin li raggiunsero.

«Ehi, chiappe d’oro!» li salutò Leda agitando per dispetto i pon-pon davanti al loro naso. «Oggi Tigre non c’è?»

«Credo che sia ancora a lezione» l’informò Daiki. «O se la lezione è finita prima, forse al dormitorio».

Lei si accigliò. «Piuttosto, volevo chiederti una cosa: sai per caso se Tigre frequenta seriamente qualcuno?»

Esitò appena dal risponderle, sospetto. «Perché?»

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Non mi dispiacerebbe uscire con lui e _divertirmi_ un po’, ma solo se non gli rompo le palle perché sta già frequentando sul serio qualcuno».

Daiki provò la strana sensazione che gli stesse girando la testa come una trottola, ma poi sentì la mano calda e fraterna di Carlos posarsi sulla sua spalla – quante cose sapeva dirgli ogni volta con quel gesto?

«Taiga frequenta già qualcuno» rispose Carlos per lui, serio ma con un sorriso disinvolto.

«Sì» aggiunse Martin annuendo, «so che ultimamente esce spesso con la stessa persona».

Lei sbuffò come una bambina gonfiando le guance. «Cheppalle! I più fighi non sono mai disponibili! Beh, vado a procacciarmi qualcuno che mi offra qualcosa di fresco da bere! Ci vediamo!» li salutò agitando i pon-pon; subito dopo Martin scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Carlos e poi li lasciò da soli.

Il capitano gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle. «Puoi anche smetterla di stringere i pugni, adesso, Leda è andata via, non rischi più di picchiarla» lo prese in giro.

«Perché hai detto che Tai è già impegnato?» borbottò confuso.

«Perché, forse non lo è?» sorrise. «Guarda che ti capisco benissimo: all’inizio della mia storia con Martin sai quante volte è successo che una ragazza chiedesse a lui o a me una cosa simile? Anche se non è che ora che lo _sanno_ alcune abbiano smesso del tutto di provarci…»

«Non è esattamente come credi» bofonchiò.

«No?» ostentò perplessità. «Voi due non state insieme? Perché a me sembra di sì».

Provò a ribattere qualcosa, ma si ritrovò a boccheggiare come un pesce, e quello era ridicolo. «La situazione è molto confusa».

Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Cosa c’è di confuso? State sempre insieme, vi comportate peggio di una coppia sposata da anni, penso che la cosa sia di per sé così palese che definirvi sia inutile: _lo siete già_ ».

Daiki sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni; lo prese, vide di aver appena ricevuto un messaggio da Taiga.

"Sono in camera, mi serve il taglierino, dove l’hai messo?"

«Non lo so» mugugnò perplesso digitando la risposta. "Primo cassetto del mio comodino". «Forse stiamo semplicemente già comodi così confusi come siamo, senza definizioni». Inviò il messaggio.

Fece per rimettere il cellulare in tasca e poi… _realizzò_.

Fissò lo schermo con gli occhi sbarrati, come se da un momento all’altro potesse dirgli che non era vero, non aveva fatto alcuna cazzata epocale.

«Merda!» sbottò.

Carlos si preoccupò. «Che succede?»

«Niente, ho solo fatto un casino!» Strinse i denti e iniziò a correre.

Risalì buona parte della Hill correndo e in più momenti credette che avrebbe sputato fuori i polmoni, ma non poteva fermarsi: come aveva potuto dirgli lui stesso dove trovare quella fottuta lettera?!

Sperò che non la vedesse, ma era un ipotesi davvero impossibile considerando le dimensioni della busta e che sarebbe stato di certo la prima cosa che avrebbe visto aprendo il cassetto. Ed era pure un pessimo segno che non lo stesse cercando al cellulare.

L’aveva trovata e l’aveva letta, se lo sentiva.

Trovò l’ascensore del dormitorio occupato e salì le scale a due a due, arrivò alla loro porta in scivolata, aprì ed entrò col fiatone.

Taiga era in piedi davanti alla scrivania, _aveva la lettera fra le mani_. Sorrise sarcastico. «Sapevi che l’avrei trovata, sei venuto di corsa».

«Credo di aver fatto un grosso casino» esalò Daiki col fiato ancora corto.

«Non voglio sapere perché diavolo mi hai detto dove la tenevi nascosta…»

«Tecnicamente non era proprio nascosta» provò a stendere male un piano di scuse, «è arrivata questa mattina, progettavo di dartela al massimo dopo cena, era solo messa un po’ _da parte_ , ma… Non ti avrei mentito sulla sua esistenza».

« _L’hai aperta!_ » sibilò Taiga, furioso. «Volevi tenermelo nascosto! Per tutti questi mesi mi sono dannato come un fesso a pensare quanto cazzo _lui_ fosse ancora presente nella tua vita, e quando finalmente pensavo che te l’eri fatta passare mi nascondi che ti ha scritto?! Hai idea di quanto io mi senta preso per il culo?»

«Co-cosa?! Ha scritto a te, non a me!»

«Non essere così idiota da usare come scusa il fatto che sulla busta ci sia scritto il _mio_ nome!»

Daiki provò ad articolare qualche parola, confuso, ma non ci riuscì. «No, aspetta! _Time out_! Io non l’ho letta quella cazzo di lettera» confessò, «l’ho solo aperta, ma me ne sono pentito e non l’ho letta!»

Taiga lo guardò allucinato. «Tu apri una lettera e poi non la leggi?!»

«Beh, tanto di per sé non è neanche normale aprire la posta degli altri…»

«Ma l’hai aperta!» obiettò lamentoso e incredulo.

«Ma non l’ho letta!»

«Quindi tu non hai la minima idea di cosa ci sia scritto in quella lettera?»

«No!»

Si guardarono in faccia, entrambi col fiatone – chi per la corsa, chi per le urla – fronteggiandosi confusi, perplessi e anche un po’ feriti. Poi Taiga prese la lettera e gliela sbatté contro il petto.

«Leggila» gli intimò.

«Ma è tua!»

« _Non è mia_ » scandì bene Taiga. «Kuroko ha indirizzato la busta a me chiedendomi all’interno di rigirare tutto a te».

Troppo agitato e confuso per replicare qualcosa o porre delle domande, Daiki sprofondò a sedere sul proprio letto e si arrese a leggere quelle righe.

Era vero, Tetsu aveva indirizzato la lettera a Taiga chiedendogli di rigirare tutto a lui.

Diceva che da quando Daiki era partito, i loro contatti si erano fatti sempre più rari principalmente perché sentiva che Daiki si stesse staccando da lui con forza; durante il suo breve rientro in Giappone non era passato neanche a salutarlo e aveva avuto così la tacita conferma che forse non volesse più saperne niente di lui. Non gli andava che il loro rapporto andasse di nuovo in frantumi una seconda volta per un malinteso di cui lui stesso non riusciva a capire l’origine, così gli aveva scritto. Aveva allegato pure un paio di foto della festa del Cinquantesimo Anniversario della Teiko, c’erano le facce di alcuni loro ex compagni di squadra. Accennava anche di come Ogiwara l’avesse convinto a scrivergli, Daiki ne dedusse quindi che stavano ancora insieme. Tetsu sperava che Taiga l’avrebbe convinto a leggere quella lettera.

Beh, in un certo senso l’aveva convinto davvero a leggerla.

Taiga se stava appoggiato di spalle alla scrivania, a braccia conserte e con lo sguardo fisso al pavimento. Lui richiuse la lettera e la rimise di nuovo nel cassetto, lontana dalla vita di tutti e due; tirò su col naso e fissò anche lui il pavimento: sembrava una cosa interessantissima in quel momento.

«Io» esordì Daiki, e si schiarì la voce, «io ho aperto la busta e non ho letto niente, poi l’ho nascosta perché pensavo che il contenuto fosse rivolto a te. Non mi andava che tu leggessi quello che Tetsu aveva da dirti» ammise un po’ recalcitrante.

«Io invece pensavo che tu l’avessi letta» disse atono Taiga, «e ho creduto che tu l’avessi nascosta per non farmi capire che eri tornato a pensare a lui».

Daiki assentì con aria assente. «Fantastico» biascicò monocorde. «Quindi io ero geloso, tu eri geloso…» elencò.

«Più o meno».

«E quindi» inspirò a fondo Daiki, «direi che più o meno _stiamo insieme_ ».

Taiga scoppiò a ridere e lui non riuscì a capire subito se fosse per l’isteria o per qualcos’altro e quando lo vide venire verso di lui per un attimo temette che gli avrebbe dato un pugno, invece si accovacciò davanti a lui tenendosi in equilibrio posando le mani sulle sue gambe.

«Perché diavolo fai suonare "Stiamo insieme" come un ordine implicito?» gli chiese Taiga sorridendo, _ma gli brillavano gli occhi_.

«Perché lo ritengo necessario» inventò sul momento, aveva solo una vaga idea di quello che stava dicendo e come a tastare con mano che tutto fosse reale gli accarezzò il collo.

 _Gliel’aveva detto_ , non nel più classico e normale dei modi, ma _gliel’aveva detto_ , e Taiga non gli aveva ancora chiesto se fosse ubriaco!

«Sai una cosa, Tai? Io credo che il nostro rapporto funzioni a meraviglia perché è _a tre_ » tenne a precisare con un filo di ironia, «tu, io e il basket: togli solo una di queste tre cose ed è la rovina. Io e te non potremmo mai stare con una persona che non capisce che razza di rapporto abbiamo col basket».

«Credo che sia imbarazzante il fatto che la cosa più romantica che il mio ragazzo mi abbia detto finora sia che abbiamo una cosa a tre. E che lo pensi anch’io».

«Lo so, ma cerca di abituarti, siamo fatti così». Risero insieme fino a quando non si guardarono negli occhi e Daiki poggiò la fronte contro la sua.

«Amo la parte di te che ama il basket» mormorò Daiki.

«Lo so, vale la stessa cosa per me» e gli sorrise. « _I love you_ » e stavolta non c’era alcuna ironia né ambiguità in quelle parole.

« _Me, too_ » gli mormorò di rimando prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.

Quella era la prima volta che si baciavano con consapevolezza e fu stranissimo ritrovarci la semplicità e il pizzico dell’ingenuità del loro primo bacio, quello diretto, puro e immediato che si erano scambiati mesi prima in Giappone prima della partenza. Forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo all’epoca che sarebbe finita così, che quello non era incasinare le cose e che stavolta non sarebbe finita male.

Esisteva pur sempre una dannata volta in cui le cose andavano bene, no?

Daiki sorrise contro le sue labbra, indietreggiando sul letto per stendersi tirandolo giù con sé. Lo strinse a sé premendogli le ginocchia sui fianchi e si perse per lunghi attimi a baciarlo sentendo bene contro il proprio corpo il suo calore.

La stanza si riempì del suono di schiocchi di baci languidi e di sbuffi di sorrisi complici e ironici dovuti a frasi sussurrate all’orecchio, e c’era così tanto di loro – ma anche così tanta vita, giovinezza, forza e incessante e pressante attrazione – ed era tutto così _buono_ e _bello_ che non pensò mai più che andare negli States fosse stato forse un tentativo inutile: aveva avuto molto di più di quanto previsto, davvero molto, molto di più.

 

Stava studiando seduto bellamente sul letto di Taiga, appiattendogli male il cuscino dietro la schiena e la testa. Con le cuffie che gli aveva regalato ascoltava della musica che gli aveva passato Alex e ogni tanto, fra una riga sottolineata e l’altra, si concedeva con un pizzico di _soddisfazione_ di giocherellare con le dita con l’anello che portava al collo.

Daiki aveva ritenuto importante che fosse lui stesso a comprare i loro anelli – nulla di troppo prezioso, li avevano presi a una bancarella a Venice Beach – e non solo perché dopo due regali sentiva di doverglielo: doveva in qualche modo dimostrargli che per quanto fosse individualista, egoista, menefreghista e occasionalmente bastardo consapevole, sapeva anche abbassare la guardia quanto bastava per includerlo nella sua vita. Era stato un gesto simbolico e considerando che loro non avevano mai bisogno di parole, era stato davvero importante.

Gli piaceva da sempre, l’aveva voluto tanto e ora era tutto suo.

Quando lo sentì rientrare in stanza, si abbassò le cuffie sulle spalle; Taiga non sembrava molto entusiasta, ma visto che lui sapeva il perché _l’ignorò_ , limitandosi a baciarlo sulla bocca per consolarlo quando si sedette accanto a lui sul materasso.

«Sono passato dall’agenzia viaggi a _prenderli_ » l’informò Taiga con aria scornata; lui aprì subito la busta bianca che gli porse e fissò i due biglietti per l’Arizona con un ghigno da esaltato.

«Grand Canyon, arriviamo!»

«Devi ancora spiegarmi perché ti piace così tanto!»

«Perché è _diverso_!» cercò di riassumere in breve il concetto di quanto l’attraesse l’idea di un ambiente naturale così differente da quelli giapponesi.

«Anche noi siamo _diversi_ » precisò Taiga atono ma ironico.

«Non c’entra nulla!» tagliò corto agitanto una mano. «Alex verrà con noi?»

«No, mi ha detto che ha già deciso che in quei giorni andrà al Gay Pride… e non fare quella faccia, non è una battuta!»

«Come posso non pensare che non sia una sua battuta per dirci che preferisce farci restare da soli?!»

«Non lo so, ma ti giuro che vero!» insisté Taiga, mentre lui tuttavia rideva.

«Credi che ci andrà anche la Callister al Gay Pride?» chiese Daiki ridacchiando.

«Tu non devi farmi domande del genere, perché ora io mi sto immaginando la coach e Alex insieme al Gay Pride e non so come farò a restar serio la prossima volta che vedrò la Callister! E non ridere delle mie disgrazie!»

Daiki continuò a ridere fino a quando non decise di strattonargli appena i due anelli che portava al collo – non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di togliere quello di Tatsuya, perché sosteneva di essere diverso da una moglie o una fidanzata qualsiasi: lui _capiva_ quant’era importante un fratello in grado di regalarti il basket – e lo guardò negli occhi con un sorriso appena velato di malinconia.

«Quindi non torniamo in Giappone» mormorò Daiki sicuro; di certo ogni tanto ci sarebbero andati per delle brevi visite, ma non sarebbero _mai_ tornati a vivere lì.

Tutto quello che avevano vissuto in Giappone era rimasto in Giappone, Tetsu compreso – a cui aveva risposto alla lettera per via email in modo cordiale ma un po’ distaccato, perché gli sarebbe dispiaciuto un giorno non avere più notizie della persona che l’aveva aiutato ad amare di nuovo il basket, ma era anche inutile girare intorno al fatto che il loro legame non avesse più la stessa importanza di _prima_.

Ora lui e Taiga avevano solo gli States e il sogno dell’NBA.

«No» confermò Taiga, «non torneremo _mai più_ in Giappone» sottolineò, lasciandogli sottilmente intendere di aver capito il suo sottinteso.

Daiki gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.

Non sarebbero tornati indietro, soprattutto perché se insieme erano invincibili.

_Ti aspetto alla vetta._

_Finché ci sarai, io ci sarò._

 

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finalissime:** i Pacific Tigers sono della University of the Pacific; non so, ma io quando ho letto che nell’NCAA del basket e per giunta nella Division I c’erano _Panthers_ e _Tigers_ sono morta dal ridere XD Ah! Il fatto delle mascotte che si sono picchiate durante una partita di football... è vera XD L'ho visto in TV tempo fa XD
> 
> Per essere più precisi i Wildcats del Kentucky hanno vinto l’ultima volta nel 2012, mentre i campioni di quest’anno della Division I sono i Cardinals della Louisville (sì, lo so, non poteva fregarvi di meno, ma già che avevo la pagina aperta del campionato ve l’ho detto XD). I Bruins poveracci hanno ancora il loro record di maggior vittorie ma non vincono dal 1995, pazienza…
> 
> Io mi sono divertita davvero un sacco a scrivere questa storia e spero tanto che voi vi siate divertiti a leggerla almeno la metà di quanto io mi sia divertita a crearla :)
> 
> Prima dell’ultima scena ero un po’ triste perché è sempre un po’ così quando ci si affeziona a un piccolo progettino, no? Poi è un po’ triste lasciarlo andare e finire, ma spero che vi sia piaciuta anche questa fine.
> 
> Grazie di cuore per aver seguito questa lunga storia fin qui!
> 
> Un saluto!
> 
> Fall.
> 
>  **PS.** naturalmente ringrazio ancora una volta le fanartist delle Aokaga porche, eh? Quello sempre.


End file.
